


Default

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental meeting in the hot springs now an encounter at school? What's pulling the freshman Allen and the senior Kanda together? Is it love or just a really strong killing intent? And what do they have to do with the increase in monster attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Default

Title: Default

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda, implied one sided Lavi x Kanda

Rating: M (overall)

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi (in later chaps), language, OOCness (maybe), AU

Genre: AU, humor, romance, school life

Disclaimer: -Man and its characters do not belong to me or else the first meeting between Kanda and Allen would have been one fluffy yaoi scene, also if I did own -Man (which I don't) Allen would be in his sexy crowned clown form for every single episode (talk about some hot eye candy). So sadly no I don't own -Man.

Summery: An accidental meeting in the hot springs now an encounter at school? What's pulling the freshman Allen and the senior Kanda together? Is it love or just a really strong killing intent? And what do they have to do with the increase in monster attack?

A/N: Yes people this is my first ever fanfic! And I decided to do a -man fic. Now I just want to try a thing with -Man using all the funny things that happen anytime Allen and Kanda or Lavi and Kanda are within one centimeter of each other. This is in a modern day setting so they will be going to a normal school. There will still be akuma attacks I mean what's -Man without akuma attacks? Hehehe I'll try my best to make it as interesting as I can and also to make everyone in character if I can manage it. Let me end my rant early, you people deserve that much hehehe! Enjoy the story! Beta'd by Kyatione! R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue - Misunderstandings

A light blanket of steam covered the entire hot spring giving it a slightly eerie look. The door slid open revealing a person wrapped in only a towel, they stepped out and closed the door. It was impossible to tell who it was as the steamy mist hid everything from view. The figure discarded the towel and stepped slowly and gracefully into the warm spring. A content sigh escaped their lips as the person lowered, leaving their head out of the water.

Suddenly the sliding door to the hot springs was pushed open. A guy with short white hair walked in. His chalky dull gray eyes twitched in annoyance as he struggled to drag in a large knee length bucket filled with leaves. It was not that it was heavy it was just awkward to move. In his right hand he had a decent sized pole with a net at the bottom.

"Finally! After today I'm free," he sighed looking towards the hot spring. "I can't believe I missed my entire summer working here to pay off another one of Cross's debts! I swear I'll…-" his voice trailed off as he stared into the hot spring. There was someone in there! A blush burned his cheeks and he dropped the bucket and pole he was holding out of embarrassment.

"S-sorry I-I didn't know s-someone w-was here!" he shuttered, his blush darkening.

The person's ears perked up and they stood abruptly causing the towel that wrapped around their hair to fall out. Long silky raven hair flew from its confines dropping to cover their back. The white haired boy who looked no older than fifteen stared at the figure in awed shock.

 _That's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…_ his blush increased at the thought. He then noticed that the person had their back to him and that their hair was just a little bit over their nicely firm pale ass, therefore he had a perfect view of said nicely firm pale ass.

His head felt really woozy, from the steam or from having this beauty before him he didn't know but one thing was for sure that sticky liquidly substance coming from his nose was not snot. He had to get out of there before he fainted! Turning quickly before the person could see him he ran out leaving his equipment behind.

"I didn't know there was a girl in here! Sorry miss!" his voice echoed.

The person flinched, turning around just in time to see the white haired person run out. A very pissed look crossed the face of the boy in the baths.

"Miss?" he growled, his irritation rising by the second. "Do I look like a _girl_ to you!" he screamed stomping out of the hot spring.

He walked to the door entering the small room where everyone is expected to strip before entering the baths. He slid the door shut in anger as he grabbed up his blue robe, putting it on in a fury.

This was not how he wanted to spend the last day of his summer holidays. School was in a few days and all he wanted was to spend some time to him self – not like he got that throughout the whole trip – just relaxing and refraining from doing anything too stressful or frustrating. All throughout the trip his was annoyed to no end by his so called dad and brother who didn't pass up the chance to tease him about the bunch of guys who worked his nerves – and possibly raised his blood pressure – by asking him out. He swore if Lavi and Daisya didn't hold him back he would have killed every single one of them.

"Blind idiotic morons," he growled slipping his slippers on. To make matters worst some old geezer had the balls to call him miss. "Senile old geezer I'll castrate him the next time I see him."

An amused chuckle resonated throughout the small room. The raven turned towards the sound, even more pissed than before when he saw who it was. There blocking the exit was a guy with spiky red hair, he had a green head band around his head and a black eye patch over his right eye, wearing the same blue robe as the raven. His green eyes sparkled in amusement as he took a step toward the boy. He rested his right hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"Even old guys are after you," he smiled, closing his one green eye. "See I told you, you're really cute Yuu-chan."

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name!" the one called Yuu raged throwing the redhead's hand off his shoulder.

"Come on Yuu we're best friends," the redhead pouted.

"Ch' it's still Kanda to you."

"Yeah, yeah," he stopped when he remembered why he was there and grabbed Kanda's hand. There was something he wanted to ask in private.

"Hey what the-" Kanda yelled trying to maintain his balance as his friend started running, pulling him along. "Lavi! What are you doing! Let go!"

"Sorry Yuu but your dad wanted to see you," Lavi said with a smile, Kanda shot him a deadly glare for calling him by his first name again, but its didn't affect Lavi. He just smiled more and continued running. "I told him I'd go get you." _Hehe he'll come for sure._

"Tch," Kanda muttered trying to catch up with Lavi's pace, while thinking of ways to torture Lavi for holding his hand so intimately.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Ah! Allen are you finished with the men's hot spring?" a man asked.

The boy called Allen looked up his hand holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding. He had made it out of the spring in one piece. The lady that was there didn't get to see him that he was glad for or he was sure she would have a. screamed b. laugh at him for having a nose bleed or at his innocence for blushing so brightly or c. if she was really a freak she would have caused him to have a really bad hard on. He sighed and turned to face his boss.

"No I a…well someone was in there and…" he blushed brightly as he remembered the lady. He shook his head trying to rid his mind from the image. "…I'll go do it before I leave."

"Alright, wait a minute, Allen what happened to you? Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh this, it nothing," Allen replied turning towards the door. "I'll just go into the bathroom and clean up a bit."

Before the boss could stop him he had already ran off.

"Allen! Well okay," he sighed shaking his head. _Poor kid he works too hard. I should give him a bonus when he leaves today._

Nodding his head in approval he walked towards his office, preparing to write Allen's last pay cheque.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda and Lavi came to a stop at another sliding door. Lavi smiled knowing that he still held Kanda's hand. He turned to Kanda, with that same goofy smile in place.

"Here we are Yuu-c…ow!"

Lavi instantly grabbed his hand back using it to clutch his left eye which was on the receiving end of Kanda's punch.

"Stop whining you stupid rabbit you deserved it," Kanda growled sliding the door open. "Hurry up and come."

"Ah Yuu-chan you're so abusive!" Lavi whined he ducked his head just in time to dodge Kanda's incoming punch. A smile graced his features at his close miss. "But that's why I love you!"

Kanda growled but decided to let Lavi's comment slide just this once. Lavi smiled at his good luck, knowing full well of Kanda's level of violence and how deadly he could be he know that, the black eye wasn't all he would have gotten if he wasn't Kanda's best friend. That was one of the benefits, although it doesn't mean he would escape Kanda's violence, just that it wouldn't hurt as much.

Lavi watched as Kanda entered the room, he waited for a while before entering. When he entered he saw Kanda sitting on the chair closest to the left window, but he wasn't alone two other persons was with him. _Damn…_

"What is it now Kanda?" a calm fatherly voice asked.

"Nothing," Kanda muttered. "You called me here, what do you want?"

The old man who had a curly sort of grayish brown hair stood up, he adjusted his glasses while using his left hand to scratch his rugged chin.

"Ah to the point as usual," Lavi chuckled, he seemed nervous for some reason as he walked over to the old man. "Hey Teidoll is this how Yuu used to act when he was growing up?"

Lavi ducked as the right foot of Kanda's slipper flew over his head. He smiled at his second close miss then raised his head only to have the left one hit him in the face.

"Ow!"

A guy with spiky brown hair burst out laughing. He had a purple slash under both eyes, which ran all the way down to his cheeks.

"There's never a dull time when you two are around," he chuckled after his laughter subsided. _I swear they're like a married couple._

"Daisya you talk too much," Lavi muttered.

Daisya just laughed at his weak retort.

"Come now boys we need to calm down," Teidoll said with a warm smile. "Life's like art we must cherish it and-"

"Enough of the preaching," Kanda snapped. "Could you tell me why did you call me here?"

Teidoll looked at him blinking several times.

"I didn't send for you," he replied as innocently as he could.

 _Oh no, time to escape._ Lavi thought as he slipped out the room.

A vein throbbed in Kanda's forehead, he turned his enraged gaze towards where Lavi should be but saw that Lavi wasn't there.

"Gomen Yuu-chan!" the voice echoed throughout the halls, another attempt failed…again. He sighed as he tried to get as much distance between him and Yuu. It was a simple plan get Yuu in an empty room and then confess and if it turned out bad beg him to accept him, but Teidoll and Daisya happened to be in the room and that ruined the plan completely.

He ran faster. _Yuu won't like being tricked; I better make myself scarce before he catches on._

"Lavi! You _idiot_!"

 _Man, too late._

He looked behind him seeing Kanda hot on his trail with Daisya also chasing after them, probably to stop Kanda from killing him. The bastard was even _laughing_.

"I'm going to kill you Lavi," Kanda threatened, he figured Lavi was trying to ask him something or try to tell him something in private but Daisya and Teidoll happened to be there thus interrupting his little private meeting. Fate must really love him and hate Lavi. He smirked.

Daisya was slowly catching up to Kanda who was catching up to Lavi. Then as if out of no where, Lavi tripped falling to his face.

 _Perfect._ A sly smile crossed Kanda's face as he stopped in front of Lavi. Lavi's body flinched slightly when he saw Kanda's shadow over him.

"Um…Yuu I can explain," Lavi shuddered in fear.

"Did I not tell you to stop calling me that!" a sadistic smile appeared on Kanda's face. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

Lavi gulped, the look on Kanda's face was promising murder and he was sure Kanda would follow through with that promise. He pleaded with not only his voice but with his eyes and body but that got him no where.

Kanda raised his foot to stomp some sense into Lavi who brought his hand up to cover his face hoping to protect it from Kanda's attack. Just as Kanda was about to step down a white blur rounded the corner stepping past Lavi's head and knocking into him. He lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Ah! Sorry!" cried the bundle on top of Kanda, which turned out to be Allen. "It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lavi looked up wondering why he wasn't out cold as yet. He got up – glad to be conscious – and looked before him. He gasped when he saw Kanda sitting on the ground with some white haired brat straddling his hips. A part of him wanted to thank the kid for saving him but his other side just wanted to beat the crap out of him for touching his Yuu.

Allen looked at the person before him and blushed. _It's her! The beautiful lady from the baths!_

He tried to compose himself after all he wanted to make a good impression, this lady was very beautiful and even thought she must be eighteen or so and might not look his way he wanted to try. He didn't want to admit it but he had fallen for this lady. It's like they say _'Love at first sight.'_

"I'm s-sorry m-miss," Allen began.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. He remembered that voice, he looked up seeing shaky dull gray eyes. The left one had a weird red tattoo like slash that ran through the eye, starting with a pentacle above the eye and ending in a line below his cheek. There was a curvy short line under his left eye. _What weird eyes._ He found him self thinking.

His eyes then caught a mess of white hair. _White hair?_ Realization dawned. He roughly pushed the guy off him and sat up.

"You're that old geezer from before!" Kanda yelled surprised to see that the old geezer wasn't really a geezer or even old. It was a kid, a bratty kid who happened to call him miss _again_!

Allen flinched at the harshness in his so called dream lady's voice. He froze as Kanda's voice registered in his mind. _Oh my god._

"You're a guy!" Allen yelled shocked as if it wasn't already obvious.

"No duh moyashi(1)," Kanda snorted. "I should kill a brat like you for calling me that word more than once."

Allen stood there stupefied, one thought running through his head: _OMG I fell for a guy!_

He was freaked out to no end. _Can a guy be that cute?_

"Kanda are you ok?" Daisya asked holding his hand out to Kanda.

Kanda grumbled a 'yeah' and took his hand, allowing Daisya to pull him up. He turned to the moyashi – as he called him – with a sour look on his face. There was a slightly freaked out expression on Allen's face and he was sure the brat probably fell for him. _Eww._ He shuddered, _not again._

"Yuu! Are you alright?" Lavi asked rushing to Kanda's side.

Kanda ignored him and looked at the boy before him who had his mouth wide open gaping like a fish.

"Shut your trap, stupid moyashi," Kanda snapped.

Allen's mouth instantly snapped shut. His anger at being called moyashi repeatedly began to grow. Sure he was a little short but he was only fifteen; he was still growing!

"My name's Allen! Allen Walker not moyashi," Allen retorted.

Kanda just snorted.

"I don't care you're still a moyashi."

Allen's face burned red in anger, his dream girl was just as it states a dream, but even if its reality why did the person have to turn out to be this much of a jerk! And a guy!

"I'm not a moyashi! Baka(2)!" he shook his fists while puffing his cheek out like a kid, when he saw how pathetic he seemed he sighed letting out the air, something clicked to him and he smirked, "At least I don't have girly hai- "

*POW*

He never got to finish his sentence for all he saw was darkness.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) Moyashi – all -Man fans must know what this means already but for those who don't it's the name Kanda always calls Allen (he never once addressed Allen by his name) Beansprout.

(2) Baka – idiot / stupid

So how was my first attempt at fanfiction? Was it good? Was it bad? Was everyone IC (in-character)? Or were they OOC (out of character)? Please write and tell me. Review plz! I need to see your comments only then will I be motivated to write more that's only if you want to read more! If you people can't guess it, it will be AreKan if I continue, that's my forte I just love seeing Kanda as uke and Allen as seme I live for those fics not to mention there's not enough of those fics around, so I'm trying to add to the little that's there. Don't forget to write and tell me how you like (or not like) the story thus far. Review onegai.

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Prologue Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own -Man….wish I did though

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man….wish I did though

Warnings: Shonen ai, language, OOCness (maybe), AU

A/N: Well I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter as it turned out my beta didn't get it hehehe. Thank you for the reviews for all who reviewed (I seriously never thought I would get any but you people proved me wrong thanks!). Hope you'll enjoy the story! Beta'd by Kyatione! R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Be My Daddy!

Allen adjusted his black jacket again. He wanted to look his best; after all it was his first day of high school, starting today he'll be a freshman. It was a big deal to him as it meant being one step closer to adulthood, one step closer to getting a better education that could land him a good job so that he can finally pay off that bastard Cross's debts! He can see it now owning his own business and making lots of money. Now it wouldn't be a bother when Cross drops off his daily list of bills. It's a wonder how he could survive now with that insanely long list of bills to pay.

He sighed walking towards the full body mirror that was to his right beside the closed door of his room. His left hand and eye caught his attention.

"I wonder what people would say about these…"

He trailed the mark on his left eye with his right index finger.

"I'd just get teased again…and mocked at for this hand," he raised his left hand looking at the shriveled reddish flesh. The green gem that shaped like a cross gleamed as if mocking him. "I've suffered a lot because of this hand."

He sighed again and placed the pair of white gloves that he always wore to cover his innocence. He was about to fix his jacket again when a rough voice interrupted him – more like scared the shit out of him.

"Stupid brat stop fixing your damn jacket and get the hell out of here!" the voice yelled.

Not more than a second later the door was kicked open roughly. A tall ruggedly attractive redhead stormed in. He grabbed Allen up by his jacket color and dragged downstairs pass the kitchen, effortlessly throwing him out the door. Allen landed on his butt on the hard concrete pavement.

"Hurry up and get lost idiot apprentice. I have guests coming over."

Allen turned to the door only to see his guardian and master standing on the steps of their….well his house.

"Shishou(1) I was about to leave," Allen protested.

"Now you are, so go!" the redhead barked turning to go inside. "And you better be here early, I expect to see my dinner on the table when I get back plus you have a list of chores to do."

Allen's face paled…more work…he was getting more work and the bastard was being a total bastard with it. He fumed at how inconsiderate his master was being. He was brought out of his anger state when the door slam shut. He looked up seeing that the door was indeed shut.

"Shishou wait my bag!" Allen yelled getting up. "I left my bag! I need to get it please open the door!"

By the time he was half way to the steps, the door opened and something black flew out hitting him square in the head. He fell down to the ground dizzy. After a while he got up rubbing his throbbing head.

"Baka shishou," he muttered tying to rid himself of the headache that was coming swiftly.

He sighed; his day was not going well already.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Young master, master Lavi is here," an old male voice said.

Kanda looked up from the dining table.

"Time to go I guess," he sighed. "Daisya do you mind getting Kuu."

"No problem," Daisya replied with a smile, he turned towards the long entwining staircase and took in a breath. "KUU HURRY UP KANDA'S READY!" he yelled, smirking when he saw the expression on Kanda's face turn sour. "You told me to get her and this is the easiest way to," he shrugged walking off. "Well I guess I'm off to work."

Just as Daisya left the room a small bundle of pink ran down the stairs and attached it's self to Kanda's right leg.

"Ohayo gozaimasu(2) hahaue(3)," she squealed burying her face in Kanda's right leg.

"Ohayo Kuu," Kanda said with little annoyance. "Let go we have to leave now."

Kuu released her hold. She stared up her bright big pink eyes searching him. She looked no older than eight years old and barely passing his waist. A smile crossed her innocent face.

"Mommy you look different today," she said smiling.

Kanda twitched slightly at the name, but he couldn't bring himself to lash out at the poor girl. Besides he'd gotten used to it already…probably.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, grabbing her small delicate hands with his equally delicate ones. They started walking.

"Well your hair is in a ponytail again," Kuu pouted. "You look way cuter with your hair down mommy, that way guys will notice you more," she smiled at him innocently. "Also your scowl is really deeper now that we're going back to school, mommy you have to take care of yourself or else they will vote you out of your position."

"That's what I hope," Kanda grumbled.

"Mommy I want a daddy…" Kuu's voice was barely a whisper but Kanda heard and chose to ignored it, there was no way he want to get involved with some guy just to make his foster sister…well daughter happy no matter how much she happened to mean to him.

"Kuu its time to go, that baka usagi(4) is waiting for us," Kanda said trying to steer Kuu's train of thought by using something mundane. "I do not want to be late for school nor do I want you to."

"Okay…" Kuu said softly, but she won't give up she'll find herself a daddy soon.

They walked on in silence. Kuu was a little down but cheered up when she saw Lavi at the front of their mansion, waiting for them by his bright red sports car.

"If I knew you two would be taking this long I'd come in to get ya," Lavi said with a smile. "G'morning you guys."

"Oji-san(5)!" Kuu yelled running to Lavi.

"Ah my adorable Kuu, you're looking as lovely as usual," Lavi said with a smile, he ran his hand through her ponytail. "I see you've been following your mommy a little too much."

Suddenly a blade appeared at Lavi's throat. He gulped as Kanda inched his sword closer to his neck.

"Say that one more time and you're dead," Kanda threatened, his dark brown eyes darkened.

Lavi chuckled nervously.

"You have Mugen with ya I see," Lavi said trying his best to avoid another bruise. "You're not planning on bringing that with ya to school are ya?"

"Yes why not."

"Well it would terrify the students for one," Lavi said matter-of-factly. "Remember what happened last year, the year before that, and the year before that?"

How could he forget, for three stinking years in a row the entire damn student body voted him as their _queen_ , him a _boy_ as queen! Preposterous! Those Loonies never had anything better to do. He knew that wasn't what Lavi wanted him to remember it was what happened afterwards. The fact that he almost killed the entire school body with his Mugen out of rage, so yes the students should be shaking in their boots in fear and possibly traumatized for what Kanda almost did.

"I carry Mugen around for our job," Kanda said sheathing Mugen and walking to the car taking his usual seat beside the driver's seat. "Hurry up and lets go."

"Yeah, yeah ya don't hafta be so snippy wit it ya know," Lavi muttered, he turned to Kuu. "It's time to go princess." he bowed, extending his right hand to her.

She giggled taking it.

"Sure," she smiled. "Jack."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"We're here!" Lavi yelled. "Now to find a parking spot."

"Hurry up and park baka usage," Kanda growled annoyed, he took out his ear phones and turned off his psp. "Kuu wake up," he said, knowing full well that Kuu would be asleep.

Silence was his response.

"Kuu are you listening, I said get up!" Kanda yelled turning to face the back of the car only to see that Kuu wasn't there. "Kuu! Shit, where did she go?"

"I haven't a clue, anyway you want to go back to look for her?" Lavi asked.

Kanda considered the option. For a very brief second he was freaking out about the little girl's whereabouts but he dared not to show it.

"Don't bother she must have used her innocence to transport to somewhere," Kanda said brushing it off as nothing. "She must have sensed another innocence and went to investigate."

Kanda got out of the car just as Lavi parked.

"I'm going to go see Komui," Kanda said over his shoulders.

Lavi watched Kanda disappear in the crowd of students, he smiled.

"Yuu is pretty worried about the princess," he said, getting out. "She really means a lot to him huh," he sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever be on the receiving end of his…" his voice trailed off.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen continued to run while he cursed his fate. He had no idea about the school bus system so he didn't know whether his school had a school bus, therefore he might have missed it and didn't know. Also he had no money to take the bus thanks to that little increase in Cross's debts. Not to mention he was underage so he can't drive legally yet (not that he has money to take care of a car and Cross) and worst of all he was late for school. Life really wasn't looking up for him.

"Now let's see I'm just a mile or less from the school, if I keep up this speed I should reach there in time for the junior's assembly," Allen whispered to himself.

He looked at his watch again. _7:55_ it flashed. He wasn't too late…yet he figured increasing his speed a little. Suddenly his left eye transformed. The entire eye was black but it had two circular red rings in it.

"Akuma," he whispered looking around frantically.

An explosion sounded bringing his attention to the alley he passed only minutes ago. He made a U turn running back.

"I guess I won't reach early after al," he sighed as he became face to face with the alley.

There he saw a large metallic monster firing at a small girl. Not wasting any time he took off the glove on his left hand and raised his hands before him.

"The cross that lives within me, it's time to unleash your power to destroy the darkness," he whispered.

A green colored aura emitted from his shoulder joint running down toward the cross. It transformed his hand into a large silver claw. He flashed his hand back to his side once it transformed.

"May your soul be saved you pitiful akuma," he flexed his arm slightly then leaped towards it striking it with his clawed left hand. "Rest in peace."

The monster exploded as soon as Allen landed on the ground. He turned to the little girl who was hiding in the corner.

"Hey there, are you ok?" he asked extending his hand to the girl, his left hand already back to normal. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"I know that," the girl said smiling. "I know what you are."

Allen staggered back. This little girl gave him a weird vibe. Her pink eyes stared at him as if it was searching his soul. He noticed that she had very long pink hair that was in a ponytail at the top of her head and was wearing the same uniform as his. _Could this girl attend Black Order Academy? No it can't be, she looks like she's eight…_

"My name is Kuu," the girl said startling Allen. "What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Allen…Allen Walker," he replied. "Um…I have to go, I'm late for school."

The girl got up instantly.

"Oh no I forgot about school! Mommy is going to kill me!" she panicked.

"Um…" Allen began; he froze when the girl suddenly stopped panicking and turned to look at him giving him a weird look. "Ah…are you ok? Why are you here?"

"Yes!" she yelled her voice was way too perky. "You see I sensed your innocence and came to find you but I ran into a little trouble and was about to take care of the akuma but you did for me so I just hid to just to see what type of innocence you have and now that I found you I want you to be my daddy!" Kuu said in one breath.

Allen sweat dropped. Was this little girl even sane? He twitched under her intense gaze.

"Um…I can't be your _daddy_ I'm only fifteen sorry," Allen said trying to get rid of the girl. "I have to get to school."

"But…but…" Kuu began, her eyes watered and she let out a long loud wail.

Try as he might he couldn't get her to stop crying. But he felt really bad that he made this little cute angel cry – blame it on his gentlemanly side. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be her _daddy_ he could get some answers from her, she seemed to know about akumas, plus it would shut her up.

 _Maybe she's just like me and shishou,_ he thought. _I have to ask her but first I have… no need to stop her from crying._

"Kuu come on, stop crying," he cooed kneeling down to her, he took her right hand in his. "Alright I'll be your daddy ok, so please stop crying."

"Really!" Kuu said she looked up at Allen her tearful eyes full of hope.

"Yes really," Allen said. "Please forgive me for making you cry my dear."

"It's ok daddy!" Kuu yelled her eyes instantly dried.

 _Wow that was quick._ Allen thought.

"Now Kuu tell me what you know about akumas and innocence," Allen said.

Kuu looked up at him smiling.

"Well akumas are killing machines created by the millennium earl and we exorcists fight them with our anti-akuma weapons our innocence," Kuu said with a smile. "I have a equip type innocence called 'scythe of the grim reaper' or 'death scythe' for short and you seem to have a parasitic type innocence."

"A parasitic type?" Allen prodded; he wanted to know more since Cross wasn't telling him anything.

"Daddy will learn more from Komui," Kuu said smiling. "I'll take us there."

"Huh, how?"

"My innocence will help us," Kuu said with a smile, she reached for her necklace taking off the small scythe charm. "Death scythe activate!"

The scythe extended to a larger version of itself; beautifully carved with a dark red blade. She twirled it around in front of her then held it up. Allen's mouth dropped open when he looked up at Kuu. She was older! With large busts and everything! He fell on his butt.

"Kuu?" he asked surprised.

"Yes daddy," the older Kuu replied. "Oh you must be surprised, this is my real form I'm actually fourteen but I was cursed a while back so the only time I can be my true age is when I activate my innocence."

"Ah…" was all Allen could say. _She's cursed just like me…_

"Death scythe: dimension split!" Kuu yelled she brought her scythe up and slashed the air, a portal opened up at the point where she slashed. "This portal is connected to Komui's office at school."

She helped him up then walked in, Allen followed after her. The portal disappeared after they walked in.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Kanda-kun what brings you to my office?" a male voice asked, it was fatherly albeit a little childish – more like insane. "I didn't think you would come to see me so early. Wait, are you after my Lenalee! No I won't let you have her! Lenalee!"

"Shut up brother!" a female voice said with a sigh. Her dark green hair that was caught in two pig tails swayed as she shook her head in disapproval. "Kanda isn't like that plus I think he likes guys, at least that's what I hear."

Kanda sighed, why the hell was he here again?

"But let's ignore that for now, so Kanda why are you here?" Lenalee asked her purple eyes looked him over. "And where's Kuu?"

"That is what I want to ask, have you seen her at all? I know it's early but did she teleport here?" Kanda asked. "I can't find her."

"Hmmm," the one called Komui began; he scratched his shoulder length dark purple hair in thought. "Did I see her…I wonder," he sing song.

Kanda could feel himself getting pissed off by the second, but he couldn't snap at him – not because he cared for him, hell he cared about an ant more than he did the guy before him – it is the fact that this guy is his superior not to mention his principal, so he got a special 'free pass' which allows him to escape Kanda's wrath.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled running in. "Did you find her…ow! Whadya do that for?" he yelled rubbing his bruised left arm.

"Nothing," Kanda shrugged ignoring Lavi's annoying pleas.

On the other hand Lavi was another case; he could take his anger out on him instead.

"Well you two seem to be getting along just well," Komui said with a smile, he adjusted his glasses, a weird glint could be seen in his eyes. "Don't tell me you two are l-o-v-e-r-s."

Kanda paled, no way! Komui didn't just say that did he? Lov…eww the word was too sick to say! There was no way in hell he and Lavi could be… _I feel like I'm gonna be sick._ Lavi on the other hand was enjoying the fact that they seem like lovers in the eyes of other people.

"No, hahaue and oji-san are not lovers," Kuu's voice yelled.

A portal opened in the middle of the room, and out came older Kuu. She ran her way to Kanda who was still in shock about being called Lavi's lover, so he didn't respond when she jumped in his arms.

"Mommy, I found daddy!" she yelled happily.

That brought Kanda's sense back. Just the sound of her voice saying that one cursed word could bring him out of any stupor.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"I said, I found daddy, mommy!" Kuu said even more enthusiastic than before. "And he also has an innocence too," she turned to the still open portal. "Hurry up daddy!"

Just then Allen fell out, rolled twice then landed on his butt.

"Ouch that hurts," he mumbled rubbing his abused bum. "Kuu that was…" his voice trailed off when he realized that he wasn't alone, he chuckled nervously. "Um…hello?"

 _That voice_ Kanda thought, _that goddamned annoying voice, it can't be!_

Kuu returned to normal just as the portal disappeared. She still gripped on to Kanda, her legs dangling above ground.

"Mommy, this is daddy his name is…" Kuu began with a bright smile.

 _Nooo don't say it tell me that I'm wrong!_

"Allen Walker."

Kanda froze it was that brat. Lavi looked at the kid that fell out of Kuu's portal.

"Hey, it's that kid from the hot spring remember Yuu the one you beat the crap out of for calling you a girl," Lavi said laughing at the memory, but stopped when the words Kuu had just said registered to him. _No way._ "Wait a minute Kuu tell me you're joking."

"Nope, that's my daddy!" she squealed, jumping down from Kanda's arms and ran to Allen. "Daddy promised, didn't you?"

"Well I guess I did," Allen said he turned his head from her. _Well she kinda tricked me into it, but no one needs to know that._

"Now daddy, let me introduce to the rest of our family!" Kuu said she pointed to Lenalee, "That is Lenalee my oba-san(6) she's also known as Ace to the student body."

"Hey nice to meet you," she said cutely making Allen blush.

"Um…hi," Allen said nervously.

Before Allen could say more, Kuu pulled his attention to another person. She pointed to the man that was beside Lenalee.

"That person there is Komui, he's oba-san's big brother and my second oji-san," she said.

Allen turned to greet the guy but froze after seeing that maniacal look in his eyes. One thought ran through his head: _that guy looks insane._

"And this is Lavi my first oji-san! He's known as Jack to the student body," she said pointing to the shocked red head.

Allen's face blanched when he saw the guy.

"I know you! You're that guy that was with that Kanda person," Allen said fear suddenly taking over. "That guy isn't here is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lavi chuckled, now over his shocked state. "I guess because your back is to him that you haven't seen him yet."

A sudden chill ran throughout Allen's body. _The guy was here…_

"You know oji-san? That means you met mommy before right!" Kuu was excited, this makes introduction easier, she was sure her mom would like her dad. "Let me introduce you to mommy the Queen here," she got up from Allen's hand and ran over to Kanda, who stood behind him. "We're gonna be one happy family."

Allen worked up his courage to turn to look at the person behind him. Secretly – and openly – wishing, hoping and praying that it wasn't the guy that almost killed him back at his last summer job. But somewhere deep down he wanted to see the guy again, he was cute but the temper that came with that face was unbearable.

When he finally managed to turn and face the person, all colour drained from his face and he could literally feel the lingering pain – that he had a few days ago – from the beating that guy before him gave him. For just one innocent comment! It was just a mistake, so apologizing would probably work, if not, well he had a head start on running since Kuu was currently occupying Kanda's attention at the moment. He got up and stretched his right hand towards Kanda.

"Your name is Kanda right?" Allen said. "We um might have started out on the wrong foot, but ah it's nice to meet you." _Don't hit me…_

"No way," Kanda gritted out, he looked down at Kuu. "There is no way in hell I'm going along with this."

Kuu's smile faded, her eyes began to water.

"You don't mean that right…mommy?" Kuu sniffed. "I really like this daddy…"

"I don't care, just don't drag me into this mess," Kanda growled.

"But I want mommy and daddy to get along so that we can be a family."

"Kuu stop being unreasonable, that can never happen," Kanda said firmly. "Now stop making that face."

Kuu's face turned red as the tears welled up in her eyes, snot ran down her nose and she rolled her fists in to two tight balls. Allen, who still had his hand out, retracted it hesitantly.

"Uh oh looks like you guys will need this," Komui said as he threw a pair of earplugs to both Lavi and Lenalee. "It's about to get really loud."

"I got ya," Lavi said as he and Lenalee plugged in the earplugs.

Allen looked at them wondering why they were putting those things in their ears. Then realization hit him hard like a ton of bricks…Kuu was going to cry again!

"Ah Komui! Can you give me on-" before Allen could finish Kuu started to cry.

Her wailing was so loud, that it was heard throughout the entire school.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

(1)Shishou – all -Man fans must know what this means already but for those who don't it's the title Allen calls Cross Master!

(2) Ohayo gozaimasu – Good Morning

(3)Hahaue – Mother

(4) Baka usagi – Stupid rabbit

(5)Oji-san – Uncle

(6)Oba-san – Aunt

There you go the first chapter I hope you like it! Some of you might already know those Japanese words already though. Oh and all you -Man fans might be wondering how Allen might look, if he's the same bratty looking Allen from the first episode but no I simply couldn't make him seme with that kidlike face so I imagine him as the future Allen! When he has crowned clown! That Allen is more seme than anyone! Now you've met Kuu she's my original character for -Man I made her up as a way to force Allen and Kanda together heh but it seems she always makes things worst (sometimes) she has a bad history which will be revealed later. Once again thank you for taking your time to read my fanfiction. So review onegai!

Next Chapter: The Five Royalties

Ja na

Kaos


	3. Default Chapter 2 The Five Royalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: -Man doesn't belong to me *sigh*

Disclaimer: -Man doesn't belong to me *sigh*

A/N: Um here's the next chapter! Thank you all for commenting but sorry it will still be an Allen seme Kanda uke type of fic! I tried to explain why so here:

 **ATTENTION PLEASE READ:**

Let me point out, I didn't make Kanda uke because he has really long hair (just to make that clear I'm not that superficial, I like seeing long hair semes and short hair ukes at times). I made him uke…to be honest with you all I heard about -Man when it came out a long time ago – well October 6, 2006 actually – but I never once checked it out, I wanted to but my anime list was way too long (blame me for watching too much anime at once hehehe) but then I when I went searching for a couple of Naruto doujinshis and came up on – a doujinshi heaven on the internet next to forums that is – I saw that they had a bunch of -Man doujinshis so I checked them out.

The minute I saw them I was hooked, and yes they were all seme Allen and uke Kanda or seme Lavi and uke Kanda so that kinda drove me to skip some of my still unfinished long list of animes to watch -Man. So basically because of that pairing, I wanted to see the anime to check out how they really react to each another and I loved it of course, but that's not the point. I got into -Man by that pairing and I'm gonna stick to it, besides yaoi is getting really uninteresting with the regular girly looking submissive uke – seriously no one should be that passive with having a possibly huge dick shoved up their ass – and the really manly – not that semes shouldn't be manly – dominant – too dominant – seme, I mean look at Kyou Kara Maou Wolfram has the personality of a seme and I like no _love_ to see him as uke and Yuuri is a literal wimp – when he's not in maou mode – and he's my perfect – in a way – seme (my perfect seme is Sasuke Uchiha hehe).

I really like to see some variations between seme/uke personalities because there are different types of ukes and semes out there – I know that thanks to Genshiken season 2 hehehe. Also I have to admit it can go either way with Allen and Kanda, but I mostly like seeing Allen as seme and Kanda as uke that just me – I don't think Kanda would be a pedophile though nor would he go after Allen, Allen has to make the first move. Everyone has their own tastes, it's just that my tastes are weird at times – most time actually hehehe.

I hope this explains why its still gonna be an AreKan fanfic to you all. If you don't like the pairing well…that can't be helped I guess.

Either way I hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 2 – The Five Royalties

"Kuu for the love of god shut the hell up!" Kanda's voice roared over the loud wailing of his, er daughter who still has yet to stop crying. He squeezed his hand against his ears hoping that it would lessen that goddamned noise.

She had been crying for thirty minutes straight, not even braking to take in some air. Allen had already passed out in the initial ten minutes and was now unconscious drooling on Komui's elegant purple rug.

"Kuu I swear that I _will_ spank you if you do not shut up now!" Kanda threatened.

Kuu seemed to be ignoring Kanda's threats as she never faltered. She continued crying not bothering to think about the consequences, her logic was the more she cried the quicker she'd get her mommy to accept her daddy, simple like that. So for the sake of that she continued crying.

Kanda swore his ears were bleeding and was sure he couldn't take much of this torment, so he will discipline her if he had to. She was getting too spoilt anyway.

"Kuu this is your last warning," Kanda warned.

Kuu ignored him.

"That's it," Kanda made a move toward her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him; he turned to glare at the person who dared to stop him. "Moyashi?" he snorted. "I thought you were unconscious."

"It's Allen, and I was but that's not the point you are not thinking of spanking Kuu are you?" Allen asked. "She's just sad that's all, so why don't you try to understand her sadness a little and tell her that you…" he trailed of when he saw that Kanda wasn't listening. "Hey are you even listening to me!"

"No," Kanda said bluntly.

"Why you-" Allen began.

Just then the bell rang interrupting him. Kuu instantly stopped crying. She looked up at Kanda with watery pink eyes. Her face was blotchy and red, while snot ran from her nose mixing with the tears.

"Mommy…I hate you!" she yelled running out.

The door slammed shut. The echo sounded throughout the room.

Kanda sighed.

 _Join the club._

"Kuu wait come back!" Allen called after her.

He was about to run after her but was stopped by Lavi.

"Let her go, she's at that rebellious stage afta all," he said smiling. "Give her some time she'll come around. She gets like that a lot whenever she doesn't get what she wants."

"So we are just going to let her run off on her own?" Allen asked. "And what about what Kanda said why was he gonna spank her? I mean yeah she's his child I think, but there are many other ways to discipline children."

"Yuu was gonna spank Kuu? Haha where'd ya get that one from?" Lavi chuckled. "Yuu always use that threat to get her to quiet down, he'll never hit her no matter what. His threats to her are completely hollow, but to other people that's another story."

"Wait he wasn't going to…well she did say she hates him," Allen mused. "But that's not my problem!" he decided.

"You're heartless for her _dad_ ," Lavi said, Allen shivered at the way Lavi said dad it was like…he didn't want to think about it. "Anyway it seems it time for our year group meeting, ya need to go to the school's auditorium."

"Huh?" Allen asked unintelligently. "Oh! Ah yeah, I forgot…school, darn it hehehe…so uh Kuu told me that Komui could tell me more about innocence and such."

"Ah yes the new exorcist, this is perfect," Komui assumed. "Ah wonderful! We needed a new Joker now that Daisya has graduated," he smiled.

"Huh? Joker?" Allen asked.

"Wait a min Komui ya aren't thinking of making him join 'The Five Royalties' are ya?" Lavi asked. "I don't think he's up to the uh _standards_."

"Standards?" Allen asked, he was utterly insulted at the way Lavi said standards, it was like he was a manner-less oaf. "What do you mean by standards and what is this five royalties?"

"The Five Royalties is a group of elite exorcists but that's not just it," Komui said. "These exorcists are usually chosen from wealthy families, who can easily bear the burden of the growing expenses from the damages caused fighting akumas."

"Meaning it's a group for rich kids' right?" Allen asked, already annoyed. It was one thing when people had money but when they spend it senselessly that's when he gets annoyed. There are other people out there who would want it if they didn't know.

"Well you could call it that, but in reality the group commands respect from the entire school body. They are seen as leaders and are put in charge of the school at times. There are five titles that can be attained in the group. Queen, Princess, Jack, Ace and Joker you can substitute Jack and Joker for King but no one has be able to attain that title as yet," Komui explained.

"Ah I understand I guess, but what does that have to do with innocence?" Allen asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Komui laughed – sort of maniacally – he adjusted his white hat. "I just wanted to tell you about 'The Five Royalties' after you did ask. Do you know who The Five Royalties are?"

"I could take a wild guess," Allen mumbled. "But I'd probably get it wrong."

"You won't know until you try," Komui smiled. "But to save you from that I'll tell you. First the Ace is no other than my darling Lenalee !" his eyes sparkled as he squeezed Lenalee in a bear hug.

"Brother come on let go," she blushed, embarrassed at her brother's action.

Komui finally released her when Lenalee stepped on his foot.

"The title of Jack belongs to Lavi," Komui pointed to Lavi who nodded. "Our Princess is the darling and dazzling Kuu."

"What? How is that possible she's only eight well fourteen, but you get what I mean," Allen said, he couldn't believe that Kuu was a high school student.

"Yes, she is trapped in an eight year old body but she's really smart, smarter than anyone in her age group or yours I might add, I believe she will be in your class Allen."

"What? Kuu's a freshman?" Allen yelled, well there's no surprise there he already figured she would be a freshman.

"Yes, but lets put that aside for now. The last member is Kanda and his title is…" Komui began; a creepy smile appeared on his face.

"Let me guess King right?" Allen drawled. He was sure that cold bastard was king his personality screamed it, not really but that was the closest, he couldn't be Queen right?

"Nope, wrong my boy Kanda is the Queen; didn't you listen to your cute little daughter when she speaks?" Komui asked.

Allen's face instantly turned pallid. Kanda was…no _is_ _queen_?

"You're joking right?"

"Nope I'm serious," Komui replied.

"But…but Kanda, he…he's a guy! How can a guy be queen!" Allen yelled, it didn't make any sense. The so called principal didn't make any sense, the little students he met didn't make any sense, this _entire_ school didn't make any sense!

"Finally someone sees logic in this stupid school," Kanda muttered.

Allen jumped at the sound of Kanda's voice. He didn't know that the guy was still there. He turned to face him and saw that he was sitting on the couch that was in the center of the room, looking cold and harsh as usual.

"You were still here?" Allen asked. "I thought you went after Kuu."

Kanda just tched and turned his head.

"Yo moyashi don't worry, Yuu's just giving the princess some time to cool off before he goes to see her," Lavi said with a smile.

"It's Allen!" Allen yelled annoyed that another person is calling him _that word._ What was up with these people? He was jus a few inches shorter than them, plus he was still growing he'd catch them up in no time. "Please don't call me that."

"Why? Yuu calls you that," Lavi replied.

"Yuu?" Allen asked, he noticed Lavi's been saying this Yuu name constantly, but he was sure that he doesn't know anyone called Yuu.

"Ah you don't know Yuu is Kanda's given name. His name is Yuu Kanda," Lavi replied, he smiled at his luck; he's been saying Yuu's name constantly and he hasn't been hurt…yet. "Hey why don't you call him that? I'm sure it would make his eyes pop out."

"I rather not," Allen replied remembering the pain he went through a few days ago. He shuddered, that was something he wasn't eager to relive. "I guess I will leave now to go to the auditorium for that uh year group meeting, so I'll see you all later I guess."

Allen bowed respectfully then turned to leave. The door closed softly.

"No one escapes me so easily…he'll be back," Komui began, his eyes gave a scary glint and suddenly he went into a fit of insane laughter.

Lavi and Lenalee took two steps back from him while Kanda scooted over in the sofa. _That guy is insane!_ They thought in unison.

"And I thought he was nutty before….but this takes da cake," Lavi whispered to Lenalee. "Hey, how'd ya manage with a brother like that?"

"I don't know," Lenalee sighed; she looked at her brother who was laughing like a mad man. "I just manage I guess,"

Kanda just snorted, his thoughts confirmed. _Komui is insane._

Outside, Allen looked around. The halls were empty, not a soul was there. A tumbleweed rolled across within his field of vision catching his attention briefly, then just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. He sighed.

 _Where am I supposed to go now?_ He asked himself but that answer was evident. _I better go back and ask for directions._

He turned back to the door and opened it. Lavi and Lenalee turned toward the door, as it opened. Komui also turned to face the door, a creepy smile in place.

"So looks like ya back, what? Lost or sum'ting?" Lavi asked with a smirk.

A blush crossed Allen's cheeks.

"Well you could say that."

"We'll show you the way though," Lenalee said with a smile. "We're heading to the auditorium ourselves so just follow us," she walked up to him. "Didn't you get a handbook with the map of the school in your package?"

"Well yeah," Allen began his mind wondered to what happened to the poor innocent book.

 _"Shishou wait that's my hand book!" Allen yelled surprised._

 _"Stupid apprentice it might be bugged I have to check it!" Cross yelled back, he had the book in his hands scrutinizing it as if it was some horrid creature. "I wouldn't put it pass the order's science department to try and track me."_

 _He dropped a small peck of alcohol on it then grabbed up his lighter setting it ablaze._

 _"Shishou! Noooo!"_

 _He released his hold on it and it dropped to the cold tiled floor burning to ashes – just like a normal book would. After it was turned to dust he laughed at how he was acting. Was he even that paranoid before?_

 _"I guess it wasn't bugged after all," he shrugged, turning to look at the other documents Allen got from Black Order Academy. "I wonder if they would try to bugged the others."_

 _"Shishou? What are you doing? Wait a second those can't be burnt! SHISHOU!"_

Allen's face paled at the memory.

 _He ended up burning up all the main documents claiming that he did it for a reason! A reason my ass, he practically caused me hell to replace those documents…it cost me a hell of a lot and I didn't even get back the handbook. Baka shishou I can't wait till I'm eighteen, so I can finally move out! I'll be free of him! Free I tell you! Muhahahahaha!_

"Allen are ya ok?"

Allen not knowing he was laughing like a psychopath out loud clamp his mouth shut. He turned to look at the people in the room, each of them giving him a worried look except Kanda and Komui. Komui gave him two thumbs up for embracing his 'insane' side while Kanda gave him the same look he gives Komui the 'you-are-crazy' look. Allen laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um…I ah, well, why don't we just forget that little outburst back there…"

"Yeah…ya sure ya ok?" Lavi asked again, this Allen guy was weird, a little funny but still weird. "Maybe ya spend too much time wit Komui; his insaneness must be rubbing off on ya."

"Yes, I'm totally fine, and Lenalee about that handbook I kind of lost the one I got," Allen replied. "So is it possible…can it be replaced?"

"Ah sure, my brother won't mind," Lenalee replied, she turned to Komui giving him a cheery smile. "You won't mind do you brother ?" she asked sweetly.

Komui's heart bounced from his chest.

"Anything for my darling Lenalee !" he crooned, his eyes sparkling.

He searched his draw blindly for a handbook. Piles of paper got thrown everywhere in his haste. Soon the room's floor was piled up with paper, it was impossible to see the floor. Hard to believe that little desk held so much of them.

"Found it!" Komui's voice yelled from behind his messy desk. "Here you go my darling Lenalee !" he handed the book to her.

"Thank you brother," Lenalee said smiling; she took the book and handed it to Allen. "There you go Allen."

"Thanks so much," Allen said taking the book. "So are we leaving? I mean we're late right? That bell rang a long time ago…"

"Well yeah if ya think like that," Lavi said a smirk crossed his lips. "We're The Five Royalties – well four now but what ev – we can go any time we feel like or we can ditch if we want and don't get into trouble for it. Plus we have special privileges, you'll get used to it that is if you join."

"Really?" Allen asked. _It's like they own the school…they disobey the rules too…it might not be so bad joining them…but I'm not rich. I won't be able to pay up for the akuma damages I guess there's only one answer_. "You guys seem really cool; I would love to join but…"

"The moyashi is poor," Kanda said interrupting him, his eyes never leaving the window he was staring at, and probably out of. "He's obviously from the lower class; after all he was working at that resort we went to."

Allen's face reddened in embarrassment at the bluntly explanation of his situation by that stoic Kanda. The guy wasn't one to beat around the bush he went straight to the point.

"Is that's true Allen?" Lenalee asked.

He gulped and hoped that it wouldn't turn out like that movie he watched, where everyone avoided the 'poor' guy and who were his friends before shunned him, because they found out he was poor.

"Well…yeah but…" Allen began.

"Don't bother explaining," Lenalee said interrupting him.

 _Here it comes…_

"It doesn't matter what 'class' or if you're having money problems we're still gonna be your friend right Lavi, Kanda?" Lenalee declared. "Besides you're Kuu daddy, so we're family now," she smiled.

"Lenalee…" Allen sniffed. "Seriously? I thought-"

"I know what ya thought," Lavi interrupted. "But dude we ain't that shallow, so ya joining or what?"

"Yeah…I guess, yeah sure but weren't you the one who didn't want me to join?"

"Haha I was just kiddin ya," Lavi said laughing. "We need a new member and you're here, so how about showing us that innocence o'yours?"

"Yes I want to see that too. Hm that scar on your eye what is it?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh this…it's um," Allen began, trying to think of a way to explain his curse, "well you see…it's a-"

*Will the rest of the five royalties Kanda-sama, Lavi-sama and Lenalee-sama please report to the auditorium. The integration of the new Joker Allen Walker will begin shortly. This is an important notice from the Princess Kuu-sama, thank you.*

The intercom interrupted Allen's shuttering. He sighed, saved by the bell, in this case the intercom. He wasn't ready to tell them that much about himself as yet… _wait a minute did they just say my name? How did they know I accepted?_

"What?" Allen asked stupidly. "How did they know that I accepted," he voice out loud.

"Kuu probably did it, we'll leave the innocence talk for later then," Lavi said walking to catch up Kanda who already got up to leave. "I wouldn't put it pass the princess, she's determined to make Yuu like you," he snorted. "I doubt that Yuu would though, he likes taller guys like me for instance," Lavi chuckled at Allen's shocked expression. "So don't get your hopes up moyashi."

"It's Allen!" Allen yelled following Lavi out the door. "Don't worry, I see where this is going and trust me I won't get in your way. Who'd like that stoic cold bastard anyway?"

"Believe me, tons are after him, boys and girls alike," Lavi said with a chuckle. "I guess Yuu's in a good mood; I mean he hasn't hit me once. Man do I have good luck or what?"

Kanda seemed to be in deep thought or he was ignoring them altogether because he just kept walking.

"I guess I have to go too, see you later brother," Lenalee said, she bowed politely then left following the others out.

Komui sat at his seat his once cheery face now serious.

"So that was Allen Walker, his apprentice," Komui whispered to no one in particular. "Which means he must be close and is in the area."

He got up, walking to the window.

"Just where are you hiding…" his eyes glinted maniacally and he burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughing. "No matter where you are, we'll find you!"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Achoo!"

"Cross dear, are you alright?" a scantily dressed lady asked, she poured more wine into Cross's wine glass.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," Cross smiled sexily at the lady making her blush. _Weird it felt like some maniac was talking about me._ He shivered; _I hope that brat's not blowing my cover._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Here we are moyashi," Lavi said smiling.

"It's Allen!"

"Whatever lets go," Lavi replied with his usual goofy smile in place. "Oooh look at that it's a full house," he commented, the auditorium was packed. "Lets make an entrance," he giggled.

"Is he always like this?" Allen whispered to Lenalee.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked in a whisper.

"Does he always act so weird?"

"Yep," Lenalee replied with a sigh. "But he does that for a reason."

"Really? What reason?" Allen prodded.

Lenalee paused for a bit, contemplating whether she should say something or not, she figured it wouldn't hurt stating his reason.

"You see he acts that way for Kanda's sake," Lenalee explained. "Back then when they were freshmen Kanda was, well antisocial. The person he talked to was Kuu and she didn't even attend the school."

 _Wow that bad._ Allen thought.

"Lavi was the first to approach him with his cheery attitude and of course he got shot down, but he continued – in Kanda's case annoying him – and well friendship started from there," Lenalee said with a smile. "They've been together ever since, Lavi's idiotic behavior acts as a barrier for his real feelings you see…oops."

"No worries, I figured that out before," Allen said. "Lavi really likes him huh," somehow saying that made his heart clench a little. _What's up with me?_

"Yeah he does, but Lavi is a pervert he likes anybody who's cute. I mean he was all over me when I started last year and became Ace."

"Oh you're a junior huh? Wow you all have way more experience in this than me," Allen sulked. "I don't think I'll be able to match you all…" _I thought Lenalee would be a freshman like me…well there's Kuu but…_ He shuddered remembering that she had declared him her daddy…it will be really awkward dealing with her from now on.

"Don't worry you'll get there," Lenalee assured, her voice perked up. "Look it's Kuu," she waved to Kuu who was at the podium on stage in front of the students. "Hey Kuu!"

Kuu's ears perked up when she saw everyone, she was still a little mad at her mommy but she'd let that slide for the moment. Right now she was going to make sure that her daddy stayed permanently at her mommy's side, one way or the other.

She smiled at them as they walked towards her to join her on stage. Hushed whispers begun to fill the air, which was mostly about the new Joker. Most of the seniors were pissed that they chose a freshman when they've been there all along.

Allen on the other hand was very nervous as he was sure the students were glaring holes into his back as he walked. _They hate me already?_

Once they all reached the stage, the entire school body stood. The freshmen were already given their instructions on how to act in the presence of higher authorities. They were about to say something but Kuu raised her hand and stopped them.

"Its okay, please sit," she said with a smile, everyone followed her instructions. "Now let's continue, I want to propose that we make Allen Walker the new Joker to fulfill the position my oji-san Daisya left," she turned towards the rest of the five royalties. "The would be Joker is usually nominated by anyone with a title and must have at least five votes from the royalties and the school body teachers and student alike. Five votes in total out of anyone from the mentioned group, so raise your hand if you want to vote or you can just shout it!"

 _Seriously?_ Allen thought. _Let's see if I count Kuu, Lenalee and Lavi that's three…where am I gonna get two more votes from! I don't now anyone yet…_

"So to start the voting, I vote yes," Kuu said smiling.

"Same here," Lenalee added.

"I guess I'll say yes too," Lavi chuckled.

"That's three votes so far," Kuu said.

"Make that four!" Komui's voice rang from back stage.

"Yay four votes! Now who wants to be the last person, come one," Kuu asked smiling.

A hand went up in the crowd.

"Yay the last vote! Da-"

"Excuse me princess, but that wasn't for a vote I wanted to ask a question," the person who brought his hand up said.

"Oh…well fire away."

"Why is it that you choose a freshman to be the Joker why not one of us?" he asked getting to the point. "Most of us have been here longer than him, I know of the requirements and though all of us may not be able to fulfill the innocence requirement, but there are wealthy persons who can-"

"Yes that is the requirement, but I want him to be Joker," Kuu whined.

"I'm sorry princess but we will not support this newbie."

The rest of the older school body nodded in agreement with the guy.

Kuu's eyes began to water like she was about to cry again. She sniffled getting ready to let loose her tears. Allen saw her expression and was about to go to her but an unexpected voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I vote yes too."

It was like everything stopped. All eyes turned towards Kanda who had an irritated look on his face. One question on their minds: did he just say that?

"Yuu…what did you just say?" Lavi asked still shocked.

"You damn well heard, I'm not repeating anything," Kanda growled, making Lavi back off a little. "And what the hell have I told you about calling me by that name?"

"I got ya I got ya."

Kuu's eyes sparkled. _Mommy do cares about daddy! I'm so happy!_

"Arigatou(1) hahaue," Kuu said, her voice sincere and mature and not perky and high pitched like how it is usually.

Kanda grunted and turned away from them, hiding his blush.

"The Queen my mommy accepts it so it's final! You all better accept it too," Kuu yelled smiling her voice once again perky. "And FYI Allen has an innocence and he is my daddy," she showed them her tongue. "So all you perverts who are going after my mommy, you better back off or my daddy is gonna beat you up."

Kanda's mouth fell open and he almost fell down from the shock, while Allen's face paled almost matching his equally pale hair. He could already feel the rage directed at him from Kuu's little announcement. Lenalee chuckled and Lavi…well he was apart of the group now intending on glaring Allen to death.

"Daddy as the new Joker, you have the right to change one thing before your reign," Kuu said smiling. "So what will it be?"

"Uh…" Allen began still not over his shock or the glares he was getting. "Well ah…I would like to change my title…Joker sounds too batmanish if you know what I mean."

"Well I know haha, I never thought of it that way before!" Kuu chuckled. "What would you prefer?" she asked.

"Um how about…" Allen scratched his chin in thought. "Ah I get it, how about instead of Joker you use Clown?"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) Arigatou – Thank you

There you go I hope it wasn't disappointing. Well just wanna say making a freshman seme and the senior uke for this story is nothing compared to the manga Puchi Puri, in that manga the seme is in elementary school and the uke is in high school believe it or not! But that manga is really interesting Atsushi (the kid seme) is so adorable his outfits are so cute and Yuuji (the uke) is like so cute and a definite uke-material type! I still can't believe Atsushi won Yuuji over and made him fall for him they are like 10 years apart! It's shonen ai and has two chapters so far (that I'm aware of). Ok I'm going off topic here…but anyway it's a nice manga check it out if you have time to I downloaded it from beautifulsoup but I'm sure mangafox should have it Well thank you for reading hehehe!

P.S: I have my exams next week so I ah…might not update in a while. I'll be out of school on June 1 so until then I'll be in study mode. But after June I'll make sure I update at least two chapters (if I can but I'll try). Once again thank you for reading although I probably crushed some of your hopes with me still stubbornly making Kanda uke.

Next chapter: Mission Starts

Ja na

Kaos


	4. Default Chapter 3 Mission Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Why oh why can't I own -Man! I'd treat it really well….*pouts* pleading doesn't work I guess its back to the drawing board…I still don't own it!

Disclaimer: Why oh why can't I own -Man! I'd treat it really well….*pouts* pleading doesn't work I guess its back to the drawing board…I still don't own it!

Warnings: Language (Kanda mostly), sexual implications, violence? Trauma?

A/N (Tuesday): Hehehe I do have exams to do but I only have eight papers in all to do, so I have some free time to type up this chapter. Since I'm free tomorrow I'll be spending the day typing and listening to some jpop and jrock hehehe! But I'll start today when I get home from school! I'm bad at writing a begining so bear with me ok! This is a flash back chapter all in all I hope it doesn't confuse you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mission Starts

Allen walked down the halls of Black Order Academy, smiling as he went. It's been three days since he became the Joker, well Clown and he'd been enjoying every moment of it…not really just certain aspects of it. Not to mention that little misunderstanding about him and Kanda being together was all cleared up and now he is no longer seen as public enemy number one.

 _"Daddy please introduce yourself to the school body," Kuu said smiling._

 _"Yeah, sure…" Allen turned to face everyone; he smiled sincerely but he gulped when he saw the glares he was getting. "Um…my name is Allen Walker and…I ah think I'm in class 1A?"_

 _"Yay thanks daddy," Kuu said smiling, that smile was really getting creepy. "Oh and before I forget! Komui decided to change the rules a little, since no one has the talent or guts to go up against mommy for the title of Queen, mommy will take that title once again this year!"_

 _"What? No way!" Kanda growled walking up to Kuu, he pushed Allen - who was in the way – taking his place beside Kuu at the podium. "Kuu what did that bastard say? And when the hell did he tell you that!"_

 _"Komui oji-san said that you're the strongest exorcist that the order has, so it does no good to replace your title," Kuu replied, already used to the cursed words her 'mommy' uses. "It was a few days ago when you went with Teidoll ojii-san, Daisya oji-san and Lavi oji-san to that resort and I stayed with Komui oji-san and Lenalee oba-san, he already finalized it with the board and with the order so mommy you're still the Queen! Aren't you happy?"_

 _Kanda's left eye visually twitched and he itched to cut something, something very much alive –an akuma would do fine now. Nope scratch that he'd sharpen his blade for when he saw Komui next. Principal, supervisor or what ever the hell he was, no title he had would help protect him from Kanda's wrath._

 _"Wow so you have to replace the Queen every year, ah I see so it's the strongest exorcist that becomes Queen, wait what happens if there is someone stronger than the Queen? Does that person become Queen? Even if it's a guy?" Allen asked, this whole title thing was getting really weird but interesting._

 _"Ah so yer interested in it huh? Ok I'll tell ya," Lavi began, he placed his hand on Allen's head ruffling his hair, which Allen didn't take too kindly to. "Naw that person won't be the Queen as ya see both titles – King and Queen – have ta be voted on by the school body. Since there's already a Queen, ta be King is easy all ya have ta do is dominate the Queen in both power and authority, make it that the Queen cannot deny you when you approach and that's how you'll be the King the one who holds all power," he smirked when he saw Allen's predictable expression. "Naturally ya have ta show that ya have dominated the Queen for all the school body ta see."_

 _"Wow Komui was right," Allen sighed._

 _"Hmm that's a first," Lavi mused. "What was Komui right about?"_

 _"No one had attained that title and_   
_  
**no one**   
_   
_will be able to attain_   
_  
**that**   
_   
_title," Allen shrugged. "With Ice Queen over there, no one will even come close to getting that title."_

 _"Ah no, that's where yer wrong, I know one person who will get that title." Lavi declared, grinning so wide his face seemed as if it would tear off._

 _"Yeah really now so who would that be?" Allen asked, he knew the answer already but he just decided to humor him. "So tell me who is it?"_

 _Lavi's smile widened as he leaned closer to Allen._

 _"The person is…" Lavi began._

 _"Yeah the person is…?" Allen repeated._

 _"It's so obvious that it will be…"_

 _"Yeah, yeah who?"_

 _"I couldn't see anyone other than…"_

 _"Spit it out already Lavi!" Allen yelled annoyed by the prolonged hesitation._

 _"Come on, ya need some suspense ta it but alright then," the grin was back on. "The person is…"_

 _Allen nodded and leaned further to hear._

 _"You of course," it was barely a whisper, one overflowing with humor while hidden sarcasm tipped the edges._

 _"Me? What the hell?" Allen yelled backing away from Lavi. "Please tell me you're joking Lavi!"_

 _"Joking me? Oh no Allen," Lavi laughed, his voice laced in sarcasm. "Of course I'm joking, there's no way I'd let ya take away the title that rightfully belongs ta me."_

 _Allen could breath easier now. Why didn't he notice the sarcastic tone in Lavi's voice? Man he was too caught up to even pay attention._

 _"Come on Lavi please don't joke like that," Allen sighed, utterly annoyed. "There's no way I'd even_   
_  
**attempt**   
_   
_to_   
_  
**dominate Kanda**   
_   
_. For one, I – unlike you – value my life, two, the guy's a real bastard and three did I mentioned that I VALUE MY LIFE! That guy is a literal walking homicidal bastard! I'm not cutting my life short for that King title."_

 _"Well less competition," Lavi shrugged._

 _It seemed that was what the entire school thought too._

He turned the corner intended on heading to his first class of the day; Chemistry with the vice principal Reever Wenham. Reever-sensei(1) was a funny character. He remembered the first time they met. It was in Komui's office right after the official announcement of him being Clown three days ago.

 _"Komui! You. Are. Dead!" Kanda raged, his shin length boot connected with the door of Komui's office kicking it clean off. "What the hell did you get me into!" he stormed into the office stepping on the fallen door while he ignored the calls he was getting from Lavi._

 _"Ah…Kanda-kun what brings you here?" Komui asked with feint innocence. "You should be in class now right?"_

 _"Cut the crap Komui, who told you to continue to stick my name to that degrading title?" Kanda was beyond the rage point. "Retract it now or else!"_

 _"Yuu-chan calm down!" Lavi yelled trying to latch on to Kanda's hand only to miss, thus earning a fist to his face._

 _"Stay out of my way baka usagi!" Kanda growled, clenching his fists._

 _Allen who had his hand out to help slowly retracted them placing them at his sides._

Wow he's more violent that usual…he might actually kill Komui…I wonder if he would maybe I should still help _, He thought, somehow thinking it didn't quite help the situation at hand._ But I have to stop it before it gets that far though _. Was what he figured._

 _Lenalee and Kuu entered at the moment Kanda had Komui in his mitts shaking the living hell out of him._

 _"B-b-but K-k-k-kanda-kun! Y-y-y-you…–" Komui stopped suddenly, a familiar fear swept over him, he could feel it…it was near and was closing in fast! That dreaded…_

 _"Supervisor Komui, your signatures are needed on these documents," came the voice of an over worked Australian man._

 _"That dreaded paper work! Flee! Gotta flee!" Komui wailed, he pried himself from Kanda's grasp and headed under his desk to hide._

 _Allen turned his attention toward the door – well where the door should be – and there he saw a guy with spiky honey brown hair, a slightly bearded chin and a pair of really dull looking turquoise eyes. He had a large stack of papers in his hands; damn anyone in their right mind would be afraid if they had_   
_  
**that**   
_   
_many papers to sign._

 _"Lenalee, Kuu, Kanda," the Australian began, he looked down at Kanda's foot, "Lavi," he looked up, "and um Allen right?" Allen nodded. "Shouldn't you all be at classes now?"_

 _"Well yeah but we're here ta stop Yuu from killing Komui," Lavi croaked out from his place on the ground. He sounded pretty well for someone who just got a fist to his face._

 _"Ah I see, but I'm sorry Kanda I can't allow you to harm Komui," the guy said seriously._

 _Kanda stared at him in disbelief while Komui's eyes sparkled. He got out from his hiding place and tried to grab the guy in a bear hug but the guy easily evaded every attempt._

 _"Section chief Reever I didn't knew you cared!" Komui squealed, trying once again to hug Reever but missed._

 _"Quit it, I don't!" Reever yelled dodging all of Komui's hugs. "It would be a bother if Kanda killed you now! You still have a lot of work to do! You're slacking off again!"_

 _The minute Komui heard the word 'work' his face fell and he ran back under his desk, screaming 'evil documents, nooo!' at the top of his lungs._

 _"Why you!" Reever yelled walking towards the desk. First he dumped the paper on top of it then he stooped to look under the desk, intending on dragging Komui out and forcing him to do his work. His irritation grew when he saw that no one was there. He got up, his sharp eyes instantly catching suspicious movements where the door should be. There he saw Komui attempting to make his escape._

 _"Supervisor!"_

 _Komui yelped then ran out the door, shrieking at the top of his lungs at how evil Reever was being by not letting him have any breaks from work._

 _"Lazy supervisor you had these documents due from three years ago!" Reever yelled totally exhausted, he sighed, time to chase the idiot. He sighed again; this was not what he signed up for._

 _He then turned to leave._

 _"You lot better head to class now," he said over his shoulders. "Ah and I'll see you all this afternoon for Chemistry."_

 _"Hai(2) sensei," Lenalee and Kuu replied._

" _Oh and good luck catching brother," Lenalee added with a knowing smile._

 _Reever nodded, and left. Once again dreading the work he had to do. Catching Komui wasn't as easy as it seemed._

 _"Lenalee who was that?" Allen asked that guy seemed to be like a science teacher but Komui called him 'section chief' so that kind of threw him off._

 _"Oh that's Reever Wenham he's our Chemistry teacher and section chief of the Black Order North American Branch," Lenalee replied. "Oh you plan on taking the same classes as Kuu right? So you'll be in our advance Chemistry class this year."_

 _"Advanced Chemistry?" Allen gulped; it sounds wow really_   
_  
**advanced**   
_   
_. "I guess so…ah so Komui is the head of the order?"_

 _Now he was sure there must be something wrong with this so called order. Komui as the head was just begging for disasters to happen._

 _"Yeah you don't believe it, wouldn't blame you," Lenalee replied, "but I guess we should leave for class, Kanda and Lavi already left."_

 _"Really? When?" Allen asked looking around, seeing that the two had indeed left only Lenalee, Kuu and himself remained._

 _"The same time when Reever oji-san left," Kuu replied. "He also teaches Physics for Lavi oji-san and mommy so they are late for his class, but I doubt they'll have any class though."_

 _"Ah I see, so Kuu what class do we have now?" Allen asked._

 _"One hour of Physics with Komui oji-san," Kuu replied. "Like I said for mommy and Lavi oji-san we might not have any class too since Reever oji-san is chasing Komui oji-san."_

 _"Free period already, cool," Allen smiled not even one bit perturbed that Komui is his Physics teacher._

 _"You guys are so lucky," Lenalee sighed. "I have a class now so later."_

Kuu was right; they never had their class that morning as Komui was hiding from Reever. Reever did eventually catch him by lunch time and forced him to stay in his office signing papers all day so they never had a Chemistry class either. He felt sorry for they guy – Reever not Komui – anyone would get a headache dealing with someone like Komui, it's a miracle Reever is still sane. Speaking of Reever-sensei he was going to be late that's if he doesn't hurry up.

He was a little familiar with the school, so he wouldn't get lost – not that he had the chance to, Kuu stuck with him every minute – but she wasn't with him now. She said she had to go see Komui so she left him on his own, which was a first. He was almost to his class, all he had to do was pass the canteen…ah just the name of that heavenly place makes his stomach growl. The chef Jerry made the best lunches. No to mention he could order as much as he could eat! All thanks to his newly acquired title.

 _"Its lunch time daddy, lets head to the canteen!" Kuu cheered, just as the bell rang signaling the end of their English class. "Mommy, oji-san and oba-san should be there already."_

 _"Lunch…" Allen drooled, he was starving and that was an understatement!_

 _His stomach growled, making his needs known._

 _"Daddy is really hungry, I wonder if mommy's milk could fill you," Kuu said innocently._

 _Allen spluttered, his face going bright red at the thought of what Kuu said._ She didn't just say that, did she? _She might have meant something else…not what he thought right? Darn when the hell did he get so…so_ _ **perverted**_ _. Staying out with Cross too long might have been the cause. Now he can't even say or_ _ **hear**_ _certain words without thinking something perverted. This was not helping his gentlemanly ways…_

" _You know Kuu, saying words like that might give people the wrong impression," Allen began, he chuckled nervously. "It might make them think really weird stuff, so don't say words like that in that context again. I know you might mean something else but…"_

" _Something else?" Kuu asked, her pink eyes a pool of confusion. "But I mean it like that daddy, when you and mommy do it there will be a lot of creamy milky co–"_

 _Allen quickly covered her mouth with his hand. What in god's name were they teaching this poor child!_

" _Kuu? What in the world are you saying!" Allen was shocked stiff to hear something like that coming from a little girl's mouth. "Do you even know what you are saying Kuu?"_

" _Yes I do."_

"…" _he forgot, she might be in a little girl's body but she was actually fourteen._ Fourteen year olds shouldn't be that perverted! _"Well I don't want to hear you say_ _ **lewd**_ _…words like that again ok? Imagine what would happen if Kanda heard you talking like that! He might lose his head or worst blame it on me for teaching you those horrid words, and take out his anger on me!"_

 _That was true, even if it wasn't him who thought her about_   
_  
**that**   
_   
_, Kanda would still blame him and then beat the crap out of him just as a way to take out his anger and frustration._

" _Kuu don't say anything around Kanda ok, as a matter of fact don't even think like that again. I don't want to be caught in anything when he gets mad," Allen sighed, he was sounding a lot like a dad trying to protect his daughter from the joys – or horrors – of life._

" _Ok daddy," Kuu smiled. "Let's go for lunch!"_

" _Ah something I can appreciate," Allen smiled too, allowing Kuu to pull him toward the door of their classroom._

 _They ran down the hall, carefully avoiding the people in their way until they came to a stop at the large canteen double doors. The white wooden door resembled the entrance to a castle rather than a canteen._

" _Here we are daddy," Kuu said pulling him in._

" _Wow," was all he could say but it wasn't for the fact that the canteen was really large or anything or even the fact that upon their arrival the students around bowed to them, nope that was further from his 'wow'. His wow was directed to the fact that lunch time just begun and the line was empty! Yes you read right empty! There was no one there! At his junior high school, you had to literally fight to get into the line and by the time you reached the top, lunch already ran out on you and you're left to starve._

" _Ah look everyone is here!" Kuu yelled running towards the large table to the left side of the canteen that was occupied by three people._

 _Allen looked at her run off then turned his attention to the little opening where he should order his lunch._

" _What's next?" a high pitched male voice asked._

 _Allen peered in from the side catching a glimpse of the chef. He was dark with his weaved purplish hair tied in two at the base of his neck. His chef's outfit was sleeveless and he wore a purple hand band on each wrists._

" _Hm!" when the chef noticed Allen his eyes instantly sparkled. "The new recruit for the royalties group? Wow and what a pretty kid!"_

" _Nice to meet you…"Allen chuckled nervously._

" _What do you want to eat? I can make anything!" the chef declared. "You can have any amount you like since you're a member of the Five Royalties."_

" _Really?" Allen's eyes sparkled._

" _Yes."_

" _Anything right? Okay then, I'll get…" he put his hand on his chin in thought. "Lasana and Potatoes and Dry Curry and Ma-Po Tofu and Beef Stew and a Meat Pie and Calpaccho and a Nashigoren and Chicken and Potato Salad and Corn and a Kuppa, Tomyank and rice, for dessert I want a Mango Pudding and twenty Mitarashi Dango," he smiled, "a lot in all."_

" _Wow," the chef was speechless. "You can eat all of that?"_

" _Yep."_

"That was some good food," Allen drooled at the memory; Jerry made everything he listed in no time at all. It was like magic. "Or skill," he reasoned. "Because Jerry-san had tons of that, hmmm can't wait till lunch."

"Yo Allen what's up?" Lavi yelled running to him. "Yer heading to Chemistry right? Wait up, I'm heading there too."

"Lavi," Allen began, but his face fell when he remembered the last two days of hell he had to go through because of him.

 _*GROWL*_

" _Allen, ya stomach is disturbing me, control it already will ya," Lavi complained, Yuu wasn't there and he was bored. So he decided to hang with the rest of the group in the library. "We're in a library afta all."_

" _Sorry it can't be helped…Jerry-san isn't allowed to make snacks for students during class time," Allen whined. "Even though I joined your group, I still am treated like a normal student."_

" _Sorry daddy that is because–"_

" _I know, I know my title is the lowest I get it," Allen sighed. "Man its one hour to lunch and I'm starving!"_

 _Lenalee chuckled._

" _Is that all you think about Allen?" she asked. "You should train more, you know like Kanda, but if you are really starving I guess I could–"_

" _Wait Lenalee," Lavi called he dropped the book he was reading, as he was struck with a really great idea. "Hey Allen how about a bet?"_

" _A bet?" Allen repeated. "What bet?"_

" _Just something simple around the lines of…I don't know," Lavi shrugged a smirk played his lips, "lets see who can get Yuu's hair tie first?"_

" _You really do have a death wish huh," Allen sighed trying to ignore Lavi._

 _The smirk on Lavi's lips widened._

" _If ya win Allen, I'd transfer one of my privileges to ya, ya know the one where I can ask Jerry ta make me something even during class time."_

 _That got Allen's attention. His eyes sparkled at the sound of that deal. He could get food! Twice for the day. There was no way he'd give up that deal!_

" _You're on."_

 _That was how it led to them sneaking into the school's training room where Kanda trained – separately of course – just to steal his hair tie. Knowing Kanda it wouldn't be easy._

 _Allen arrived first as he asked Kuu to help keep Lavi back for a few minutes. The door was slightly opened so he peeked inside. What he saw made his breath hitch. Kanda was topless, sweaty and looking oh so hot. He noticed that Kanda wore a sort of bead wristlet on his left hand._ It matched him _, he found himself thinking._

 _He groaned in annoyance, he wasn't here to gaze at his body he was there to steal his hair tie damn it! With a shake of his head he tried to focus on the target ahead. Kanda was blind folded so that gave him a small advantage. Even if Kanda could sense anyone's presence with the blind fold on, he was confident in his cloaking ability. Years of trying to avoid debt collectors definitely helped in that department._

 _He slowly pushed the door open and just as slowly he walked in. Kanda's ears perked up and he turned his attention to the door._

" _Who's there?" he demanded, when he didn't get an answer he concentrated trying to sense the person that was there but he didn't sense anyone. He shrugged and went back to his training. Maybe it was the wind._

 _Allen sighed. Good, he wasn't caught. He got up from his hiding place and crept closer to Kanda, who had just finished doing some sort of kendo training and was meditating. He smiled he might win! Since Lavi was no where to be seen…his thoughts trailed off when he looked up. There was Lavi right above Kanda suspended by some sort of a wire!_

 _Crap! Allen inwardly cursed, Lavi was getting closer. He moved faster and of course more carefully, it does not good if he was caught before time right? Soon he was within inches of Kanda's hair tie. He reached out grabbing the end of it._

 _At that moment Kanda picked up his sword and slashed upward catching Allen completely off guard. In order to protect him self Allen had to activate his innocence to block most of the attack. He fell on his butt with the hair tie in his right hand._

" _Shit…" Allen cursed; he looked at his left hand. "Crap, he damaged my anti-akuma weapon."_

 _Lavi saw what happened and paled. Deciding that Allen won the round he retreated to his path and went out through the hole above the training area. There would be a next time._

 _When Kanda felt his hair fall to his shoulders he tore off the blind fold. Looking forward he saw a mess of white hair._

" _Moyashi? What the fuck are you doing here?"he looked at his hair tie sitting innocently in Allen's hand. "And what the hell are you doing with that in your hands?"_

" _Um, you dropped it?" Allen chuckled nervously; he could see his demise in the glare Kanda gave him._

Sure it was his gluttony that got him in trouble in the first place but it was Lavi who used it against him.

"Hey Allen yer not still mad about what happened two days ago are ya?" Lavi asked, the kid can't still be angry, he did keep up his end of bet. "Come on man don't be so sour."

"You're the one to talk you didn't go through Komui crazy treatment!" Allen yelled just remembering what he went through made him never want to hurt his innocence again.

" _Allen you won!" Lavi yelled in a cheery voice. "Good for you!"_

" _Lavi you…" Allen sighed he wasn't in the mood to talk, Kanda dealt with him in the worst way possible. It was a miracle he could still walk much less move. "My left arm is damaged…"_

" _Wow, Yuu sure dealt with ya," Lavi chuckled; he stopped when he saw the irritated look Allen gave him. "Okay, okay but you got ta admit it is funny," he grabbed him by his right hand. "Lets go see Komui he'll fix yer arm for ya."_

" _Sure, I guess. That's if he can," Allen replied but when he got there he wished he hadn't._

" _Ah you damaged your hand huh, let me see it," Komui asked._

 _Allen took off his black long sleeved jacket and dragged his long sleeved shirt up, revealing his innocence, which Komui began to inspect._

" _Looks like the nerve is damaged," Komui concluded, he turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee bring me the anesthesia," he turned back to Allen. "Can you activate it?"_

" _Ah sure."_

 _He activated his innocence turning his left hand in to the silver claw and rested it on the table Komui provided. Komui whistled in awe, a smile appeared on his lips._

" _You're a parasitic type like Kuu said hmm interesting ," Komui whistled, he took up his blue cup filled with coffee. It had a pink bunny print on it._

" _Yeah she told me that but didn't elaborate on it much," Allen replied as Komui took a sip of his coffee. "Care to tell me more?" he asked._

" _Oh it means you're a combatable person who can turn his body into a weapon," Koumi replied putting down his coffee on the table behind him. "Out of the many different types of anti-akuma weapons, it's the rarest type."_

" _Ah I see," Allen whispered in understanding._

" _Since a parasitic type synchronizes with the body, it's more likely to get affected," Komui began, he bent down and took up a few things. When he got back up instead of his normal white hat he wore a construction worker helmet and in both his hands he had two large drill-like machines._

 _Allen flinched._

" _Komui, ah what's with all that gear?" Allen asked a little scared of the answer._

" _Hm? To repair your hand with," Komui replied, a glint appeared in his eyes. "It's a little shocking actually, if you don't want to experience trauma, you better not look."_

 _Allen froze. What? No way!_

 _Komui moved closer towards his injured hand, that sudden movement quickly snapped him out of his dazed state._

" _Komui! Wa-wait…!"_

 _Komui smiled and clicked his machine on._

" _Go ."_

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!"_

 _Allen screams of pain echoed throughout the entire school._

Allen shivered at the memory.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Lavi asked, glad that he had an equipment type innocence.

"You don't now the half of it," Allen sighed. "I couldn't move my arm all day!"

"That must have been harsh, but yer over it now right?"

"I guess," Allen replied, after surviving Komui's treatement he made a promise to him self to never hurt his innocence ever again. He never wanted to experience that level of pain for a second time.

"Hey Lavi, it just occurred to me."

"Huh what?" Lavi asked; he placed both hands in his pocket.

"Kanda's not around, you two are always together it seems," Allen replied. "It's kinda weird seeing you without him."

"Really?" Lavi asked; he chuckled. "Yuu is in class already."

"Ah I see."

"Lavi, Allen nice to see that you two finally made it to class," Reever's voice called taking them out of their conversation.

"Reever-sensei?" Allen looked around seeing that they had reached their class. "Ah…"

"Just get in here," Reever sighed. "Now that you're here Allen you need to go to the command post, you have a mission."

"A mission?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, Kanda already left you better go catch him up," Reever replied. "Its just Allen so get in here Lavi."

Lavi sighed but complied with what his teacher said. He wished Allen good luck then went and took his seat. Reever turned to address the class.

"I'll be back class just have to drop off Allen. Read from page ten to twelve in the meantime," he scratched his chin then turned to Allen. "Well then let's go."

"Ah yeah."

 _A mission huh._ He thought a little excited; _I wonder what it'll be about._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N (Wednesday):

(1) Sensei – Teacher

(2) Hai – yes

Here you go the next chapter I wrote this in two days. Wow that was quick considering the fact that I should be studying for my exams. But any who I had a major brainstorm idea for this chapter and I wanted to write it hehehe. Well today is Wednesday and I have an exam tomorrow *sigh* such is life. Hope I pass though hehehe and since I don't have internet anymore I'll have to wait until Saturday to post this when I'm at my big sis. So until then. Thanks for reading! Oh my bata is doing her exams now too so I'm kinda searching for one now to fill her spot until exams are over! Anyone interested send me a message ok! I just can't seem to fix my own mistakes no matter how hard I try!

(Friday) Well it's Friday and I'm reading it over to spot the mistakes, I think I over looked some though. My sis won't be home tomorrow *sigh* but don't worry I'm still gonna post this chapter I'm gonna go to the Library! Yay! So the posting date has not changed.

(Saturday) Bad news I'm not going to the Library today…so the posting date has been changed. I'm not gonna be within feet of anyone with internet until Tuesday. So until then.

Next chapter: London's calling

Ja na

Kaos


	5. Default Chapter 4 London's Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own -Man…still working on it though…

Disclaimer: Don't own -Man…still working on it though…

Warnings: Language, violence, blood

A/N: I decided to work on this while I'm free hehehe. Once again I'm really bad at writing how it starts; I just love writing the end. Sorry if the beginning is a little crappy and confusing or if the body is not up to notch. I'm still so very lazy so it will be a long while before I'm finished.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – London's calling

A rotund man wearing a long top hat walked down the empty street swinging his umbrella about. He stopped, looking around as if observing his surroundings. On closer inspection it can be seen that he had very long pointed ears and his mouth seemed to never close as if it was in a perpetual enormous grin. He wore a weird form fitting outfit that resembled some sort of a suit and a pair of pince-nez spectacles, making him resemble a grotesque caricature of a Victorian descent.

"I sense something really interesting ," his sickly cheery voice sing songed.

He continued on his walk ignorant of the pile of clothes strewn across the pathway or the fact that the entire farm was void of life.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen pondered about the mission he'd be going on, wondering if it would be a solo mission meaning he would be on his own…but what about school? Was he going to make it back in time for class? He sighed following Reever.

"Allen what's the matter?" Reever asked in a jaded tone. He stopped turning to face Allen. "Are you worried about the mission?"

"No not really," Allen replied quickly. "I've been on missions before so…"

"Really?" Reever's voice perked up. "Who sent you on them?"

"Ah…" Allen cringed; _I can't tell him its Shishou…._ he paled as another more recent memory flashed through his mind.

" _Brat, reveal my identity or where I'm staying to that damn school and you're dead, got that stupid apprentice."_

He could only nod then, as Cross had his hammer out and he already gotten one hit too many from said hammer. So in order to avoid any more bruises he'd nod. He wasn't even allowed to be seen in public with the little golden golem Timcampy. _Ah Tim…I miss your fluttering already…_

"Allen?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Lets hurry Reever-sensei," Allen said running off, once again successfully avoiding the question that will no doubt expose his master.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Allen-kun nice of you to join us," Komui smiled, he made a gesture for him to come in.

Allen shrugged and stepped in. He was about to take a seat on the couch when he noticed that there was another person sitting there. That person with a scowl that seem to live on his face and a glare that seem intensify when directed at him. Yes, the other person was undoubtedly Kanda.

"Ah…Kanda I forgot you would be here too…"

Kanda tched and turned away from the albino which made a vein throb on Allen's forehead.

"Man what's that ponytail's problem?" he murmured taking a seat beside him, then scooting over to the other side when he felt the wave of murderous intent coming from said boy.

"Alright we don't have much time, so after you hear the summary move out," Komui begun. "If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head to your destination."

Reever took up two black books handing them to Allen and Kanda. Kanda noticed something was up. _Why would they be explaining two missions at the same time…wait a minute-!_ It seemed Allen was thinking along the same line. Once they had their pre-brief book they quickly turned it to the first page and noticed that they were going on the same mission!

They looked up at each other in surprise, a drop of sweat slid down each respective cheeks. _No way!_

"You two will go as partners," Komui confirmed their worst fears.

They turned back to face Komui, Allen's eyes pleading and Kanda's expression pissed.

"You two still aren't getting along?" Komui asked with a adorable smile, it then became serious so did his entire expression. "But no excuses," he got up and dragged down the map that was behind his desk. "Kuu's innocence search came up successful, we just got word that there's an innocence located in Northern London," he turned to face them. "Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the innocence."

"Got it," Kanda replied getting up.

Allen got up too intending on following Kanda since they were… _partners._ Hell has officially broken loose in Allen's case. It seemed like Kanda was heading towards a hidden door to the left of Komui's desk.

 _What's there?_ Allen thought as he watched Kanda disappear through the door. _Well I guess I'm gonna find out._

He walked towards the door hesitantly, then stepped in and was faced with the sight of Kanda's naked back. Allen could feel his face heat up as he stared at Kanda's naked back – well not completely naked he always seem to have bandages covering his chest – and he wasn't completely sure as to why he was reacting like that!

Kanda turned to see Allen staring at him with his mouth wide open and of course he just had to be blushing. _Stupid moyashi._

"Moyashi shut your damn trap and get changed already," Kanda growled successfully knocking Allen out of his dazed state.

"Ah…um Kanda I ah," Allen mumbled, he was having troubled forming coherent words.

"Just shut the hell up and put this on!" Kanda growled, throwing a black coat with red trimmings to Allen.

"Huh? What is this?" Allen asked taking the coat, it looked about his size and its length seem to stop at his mid thigh.

"It's your exorcist uniform baka," Kanda tched, why was he even answering the moron? "Hurry up and change we're leaving in ten minutes In fact I'm leaving now, you have less than five minutes to catch up to me."

With that said he turned to leave, the end of his long coat flapping behind him like a cape.

"Jeez does he have to be any more like a bastard," Allen sighed taking off his school jacket and putting on the one Kanda gave him, "but it's kinda fun seeing him annoyed," he chuckled to him self. "He really doesn't know how…" _cute his expressions are,_ he finished in his mind, not wanting any of his thoughts to be known. _If I wasn't one hundred and fifty percent sure that he'd kill me I would kiss him just to annoy him._

When he realized what he just thought all the blood rushed to his cheeks. Would it be just to annoy him? He wondered, sure he thought the guy was a beauty when they first met but that was when he thought that he was a girl. Now that he knew that Kanda was a boy – a very easily annoyed boy – but he didn't feel disgusted by the thought of liking him. Not that he had a problem with that since he dated a few guys before.

He was just freaked out at first, and freakishly surprised that he mistakenly thought that harsh Kanda was a girl. But what freaked him out more than ever was the fact that he – Allen Walker – fell for him – Kanda Yuu – at first glance. All the guys he ever dated confessed to _him_ and asked _him_ out and he went along just to be nice. Though he never kissed anyone he went out with. It wasn't like he was gay or anything he just wanted to find some one to love, be it a girl or a boy it didn't matter. But after dating a few guys and girls no one fit the bill. He was one very picky seme.

That was until Kanda came along; he was just in denial about it. Not wanting to admit that the bastard could be his soul mate. They never saw eye to eye and somehow they always ended up arguing with each other and on most occasions Kanda was beating the crap out of him. Besides they were polar opposites he was a social person and Kanda was well antisocial, people could joke around with him and while with Kanda…well if they had a death wish they could _attempt_ to joke around with him. They were so different it wasn't even funny, but there was a saying that goes 'opposite attracts' or something along that line and he couldn't help but think how utterly _wrong_ they were!

 _Opposite don't attract, they repel each other or one kills the other if they got too close._ That thought perfectly summed up his and Kanda's current relationship.

He could see a warning sign in the form of Lavi and most of the school body: _**'get together with our precious Queen and your life is over!'**_ and being a smart boy Allen knew when not to tread into forbidden territory, especially when said forbidden territory had such a short fuse that goes off for the slightest things and a punch so hard the pain lingered for days.

"So liking Kanda is similar to committing suicide," Allen concluded, fastening his last button. "And I don't have a death wish anytime soon," a sentence he sprouted way too much.

He gave him self a once over at the mirror on the right corner of the small room, nodding in approval. The coat looked good on him, it gave him a general sort of solider look and it seemed to be made of some expensive material. So it was something way classier than what he could ever afford. _Speaking of afford, do I have to pay for the uniform?_

He didn't get to entertain that thought more as the door was kicked open roughly – slightly reminding him of his regular morning routine with Cross – and Kanda emerged looking as pissed off as ever.

 _Why would he be?_ He asked himself as he glanced at his watch. _Oh…crap_

"Moyashi," Kanda grounded out, a vein throbbing in his right temple. "What the hell is taking you so long to change your damn jacket!" he raged. "Because of you the train could be gone by now!"

"Um…sorry?" Allen chuckled nervously as Kanda's glare of death bore into the back of his head. "I ah was kinda distracted…I–"

Kanda didn't wait on him to finish he took two steps forward grabbing Allen by his color and dragging him out the door. He sighed as he walked out the changing room in to Komui's office and through the door ignoring Komui wishing them a safe trip and good luck.

Why did he wait on the beansprout? This even baffled Komui and Reever. When they heard what Kanda said *cough* yelled *cough* they half expected him to storm out of the office to the train station. Normally when Kanda said something he meant it, he gave the brat a time limit to get ready and if he wasn't he would leave. So why the hell was he still sitting in Komui's office after fifteen minutes when he said *cough* implied *cough* that he'd only wait for five? This confused him not to mention annoyed him to no end and when Komui got all starry eyed with it, ranting on and on that it is love that was keeping him there, he completely lost it and went to fetch the slow idiot beansprout.

You could only imagine the rage he felt when he saw that the brat had his coat on and was just staring off into space like some ditz. It took all his will power not to murder the idiot right then and there, so he took the safest option that would ensure little to no bloodshed; he dragged him out by his color silently hoping that he strangled him in the process.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Gosh Kanda I said I was sorry, you don't have to be ignoring me you now," Allen had been apologizing ever since they left school now they were in a taxi on their way to the train station, hoping to catch the train to the airport so that they could make it for their London flight before it leaves.

"Shut up already moyashi, you're annoying," Kanda growled in annoyance successfully shutting him up.

"The name's Allen baKanda(1)," Allen retorted with a smirk.

Kanda's head instantly turned to face the beansprout, a callous glare in place. The reaction only made Allen smirk widened. _Ha he so doesn't like that name!_

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the glare Kanda gave him plainly stated 'say one word and I swear I'll freakin' maim you.'

Not wanting to be killed before reaching the age of sixteen Allen clamed his mouth shut with a pout. He turned to face the other side of the window grumbling about Kanda being a total jerk.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Kuu is the download complete?"

"Yeah, Komui oji-san," the older Kuu replied, she jumped down from the high chair she was in. When her feet touched the ground she returned to her chibi form. "I can feel the innocence, but there's something else. I don't know what it is yet but I'm gonna tell Hevlaska incase something happens."

"What do you mean Kuu?" Komui asked, his voice serious."Do you think something will happen to the innocence?"

"Well nope since mommy and daddy are on the case!" Kuu replied happily. "I'm sure nothing will happen." _I hope so…but why do I feel anxious all of a sudden…_

"Kuu?"

"Huh?" Kuu replied; she felt weak as if someone was steadily draining her energy. "I need to res–"

Before she could finish her sentence she collapsed.

"Kuu!"

 _The…innocence…something happened to it…oji-san…mommy…and daddy…are in trouble…_

Her body shuddered, as she felt the innocence shatter. _No…_ she thought as she slowly began to lose consciousness _…_ _Sennen Hakushaku(2)…_

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

He rubbed his heel deeper into the ground silencing the green glow. The glow dimmed then disappeared leaving the splinters of the shattered gem on the ground. Soon after it turned into powder.

The fat guy removed his foot from the destroyed gem, smiling in a sick sort of glee.

"Ah one more is destroyed," his sickly sweet voice cooed, "but alas it wasn't my precious heart…" he picked up the umbrella, twirling it around twice. "Though it was a nice coincidence, I just came out for a walk and right by my foot was an innocence waiting for me to destroy it."

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked up. _Interesting there seems to be someone coming this way. An exorcist perhaps?_ His smile appeared to have widened. _Maybe I should greet him, ah two. Heh heh heh perfect time to test out my new pets._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Kanda! Wait up!" Allen yelled as he tried to catch up to the raven haired exorcist. "You're walking too fast!"

"Shut up baka moyashi!" Kanda grumped increasing his steps. "You're too slow."

"Your legs are longer than mine are…so you cover more ground than me," Allen muttered under his breath. "Ouch!" he stopped as he had walked straight into Kanda. "Hey, what was that for baKanda?" he rubbed his bruised nose.

Instead of an answer Kanda slipped his hand over his mouth. Allen blushed at the contact.

"Shut up moyashi," his voice was a harsh whisper. _There's someone here…but where?_

Allen looked up in surprise at how Kanda told him to shut up. _What's the matter?_ He wondered, just as he was about to ask his left eye transformed. _Akuma!_

He pushed Kanda's hand off his mouth. Kanda turned to yell at him but fell silent when he saw Allen's eye. _What the fuck?_

"Kanda there are about eleven akumas surrounding this forest," Allen began, his eyes scanning the area, "two to the east, three to the north, one north east, south and south west and the last three is to the west," he nodded in a way to assure himself that the information was accurate. "They are all heading towards here at a fast pace, I say in about a few minutes or so till we meet up with them."

Kanda didn't bother to question him, he already heard from Kuu that the moyashi had a special skill to locate akumas, it was that something about that eye of his was a bit mysterious and the origin was seriously questionable. Not to mention that white hair? _Who the hell dyes their hair white?_

"Not that I care," he muttered annoyed.

"Huh? What was that Kanda?" Allen asked, turning to face the older exorcist.

"Nothing," Kanda said gruffly. "Get ready I can feel them coming…"

"Okay."

 _The innocence must be close by here, which would explain why there are so many akumas, but why would there be this much for one innocence. Unless…?_ He didn't get to think more on the subject as they fell under attack. _Crap they're here already…_ he reached for his sword which hung in it sheath on his left side.

"Let's go Mugen," he pulled his sword Mugen from its sheath, the entire sword appeared black as if it didn't have a blade.

His left hand balled into a fist, but his index and middle finger extended out which he placed near the hilt of the sword, where the blade should start.

 _Battou(3)_

A small glow appeared from the tips of his extended fingers and he moved it up the length of the sword all the way to the tip. While doing that the blade changed from black to silver.

 _Innocence! Activate!_

Allen stared at Kanda in awe. _Cool he has an equipment sword type innocence…I kinda figured he would have a sword…he seems like the kind of person to chop your head off…_

"Idiot, stop staring and move," Kanda yelled, he turned to face the akuma that pushed through the thick foliage of trees.

"Uh right," Allen replied activating his innocence.

Soon they were surrounded by all eleven level one akumas with their only option being to fight it out.

"Tch annoying," Kanda growled pointing Mugen towards the closest targets, he easily dodged the shots that they fired by leaping to the air. "Mugen. Return of the apocalypse!" he slashed forward seeming to rip open a small portal. "Kaichuu ichigen(4)"

From the small portal a swarm of insects appeared, they were silver with four pair of eyes, resembling some sort of mutated worms.

They instantly took out four of the eleven akumas by piercing through them, before disappearing. The four akumas blew up falling to the ground in debris. Kanda landed on his feet and wasted no time in attacking the rest of the akumas. With one powerful swing of his Mugen he made a clean cut, silencing two more akumas as Allen stood there with his mouth agape. _Wow he's really good._

Not wanting to be out moved, Allen made his move taking out three of the akumas in one strike using a technique he called 'Cross Grave'. With two more left they each took one. Kanda jumped onto the branch of a tree effectively dodging another attack from the akuma he fought. It turned to fire at him once more; he avoided the attack easily by jumping down then running toward it blocking the shots with his Mugen. When he was close enough he sliced forward. The akuma falter for a second and Kanda re-sheathed his sword. Just as the sword was sheathed the akuma blew up, completely destroyed.

"Show off," Allen muttered sparing a glance his way as if he wasn't preoccupied with his target. He launched forward blocking the attacks with his large left hand. Soon as he was close enough he punched forward, his hand piercing right through the akuma. He pulled his hand out and the akuma exploded. "May you pitiful soul be saved," he whispered softly as the smoke cleared.

"Hurry up, the innocence must be further ahead," Kanda yelled, running off, "there should be a small farm beyond this forest."

"Ah I'm coming."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

The corpulent man paced around in annoyance. His yellow eyes flashed angrily at the sound of his precious pets' demise.

"Those exorcist are tougher than I thought," he sneered, his expression changed to one of pure anger. "But let see how they will fare with my new born pet."

Just as he finished talking a shadow appeared before him.

"Earl-sama," it bowed.

"Go forth my precious and take care of those troublesome pests," the earl replied, his sickly grin plastered back on, "destroy them"

"As you wish."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

 _We're almost there…_ Allen thought as they continued running avoiding the trees in their path. _If there were akumas in this forest that means…shoot I hope the people from the farm are alright._

Kanda cursed under his breath, he could feel it, something was no doubt waiting for them beyond the forest path. A smirk crossed his lips at the thought of entering another fight. _I doubt this one will be as easy as the first._ His smirk widened. _This might even take a while._

A sudden cold chill ran throughout the air forcing them to stop. _What the hell was that?_ Allen could feel a short of shift in the air. As if in reaction to it his left eye activated.

Before he could warn Kanda about the akuma he sensed something attacked, his eyes widened as he saw a large fist headed towards him. He was frozen in shock at the sudden attack and couldn't defend against it in time. With both eyes closed he waited for the impact but it never came.

"Baka moyashi!"

Allen's eyes instantly flew open, he looked up seeing Kanda's back. He was in front of him with his Mugen activated blocking the fist from the unknown monster before them. Kanda pushed forward successfully knocking the monster back. It jumped back twice rubbing its bruised fist.

"Stay alert you moron," Kanda warned, his eyes trained on the thing before him.

"Thanks Kanda," Allen replied, glad for the quick save. _Phew…if Kanda wasn't here I'd practically be eating dirt now._

He shook his head preparing himself for battle. With his innocence activated he moved to stand beside Kanda.

"Pretty good, pretty good," the monster cooed. "You two are pretty good!" it twirled on its long legs. "I'm getting excited!"

Allen turned to stare at the monster before them.

"It's an akuma…" he murmured. _This akuma…does it have emotions? And what the…? The soul sealed within the body is becoming corrupted._

"It's probably an evolved level two form akuma," Kanda replied, a weird gleam in his eyes. "Its much stronger than at level one, and it even has the ability of free thought."

"Level two?" Allen repeated. "How strong is it?"

"I never fought one before but it should be really strong," Kanda shrugged. "Plus it's supposed to have some sort of special ability."

"Special ability huh, talk about over kill," Allen sighed. "Well let's get this over with that innocence is waiting."

"Innocence?" the level two repeated, it chuckled which soon morphed into fits of laughter. "There is no innocence anymore!"

"What is it saying?" Allen wondered. "What happened to the innocence?"

"Like I will tell you," the level two replied. "I'll kill you annoying exorcist and hand your bodies over to my master!"

It launched forward.

"I'll take this one," Allen declared launching forward to meet the level two head on.

"Wait moron!" Kanda yelled but Allen was already gone. _Damn moyashi we don't even know its special ability…it does no good running into the fight like this. Ch' not like we have a choice._

Allen matched the level two's punch for punch, dodging the ones he could while he tried to land some of his own. He managed to land one but juat as it was about to connect the level two disappeared leaving him punching the air.

 _What the?_ Was all he thought before he felt a strong a punch that sent him flying through the trees and towards the farm. He crashed into one of the buildings which crumbled upon on top of him impact. _Ouch that smarts…_ he forced himself to get up. Luckily there were no broken bones, just a few bruises.

"Stupid moron," Kanda sighed, as the akuma seemed to ignore him in favor of chasing after Allen. _That level two was pretty fast…is that its special ability? Speed?_

Kanda didn't bother to ponder on it more as he begun trailing after it.

Allen rolled on the ground to dodge a punch the plump level two sent his way. As soon as he got back on his feet he punched forward but his punch was easily dodged. _Damn_. Without loosing heart he fired a barrage of slashes by swinging his left hand around, blocking when he could and attacking when the opportunity presented itself.

 _Damn, this is getting no where!_ Allen's mind yelled annoyed that the level two was successfully dodging his attacks. C _rap that's gonna leave a mark._ He ignored the pain from the hit he just received – right in the gut – in favor of keeping up his attacks. _Shoot where is Kanda!_

As if on cue Kanda's Kaichuu ichigen appeared as if out of no where, heading straight towards the level two who dodged by leaping to the air. It landed a few paces in front of them.

"Damn, it missed," Kanda cursed appearing beside Allen.

"I guess acting individually won't help," he wiped the dirt off his right cheek. "This requires a little team work."

Kanda scoffed at him, but he figured it might help their situation so he nodded. They both dashed towards the level two each attacking at different angles in an attempt to destroy it. Allen attacked punching forward, but the level two dodged disappearing and reappearing a few meters back. Kanda took it as an opportunity and attacked slashing down catching the level two off guard. The attack went through but the akuma disappeared again making the damage minimal.

"Damn annoyance," Kanda cursed, he was getting fed up with this stupid chase game. _Is its special ability speed? Or is it…?_

The level two laughed and twirled around as if mocking them. It pranced forward then disappeared. Kanda bent back effectively dodging a punch; he flipped back and slashed forward as soon as he landed on his feet.

Smiling eerily the level two continued his punches solely focused on Kanda not noticing Allen behind him. Using Kanda as a sort of distraction for the level two Allen slashed forward. The level two disappeared and Allen stopped his attack mid way so did Kanda, but both were caught by surprise when the level two reappeared behind Allen and kicked him. Allen flew forward into Kanda sending both of them in to the closest building it crumbled on top of them.

"I take back what I said earlier you two are weak so weak!" the level two mocked, hopping around in a sort of dance. "I'll kill you easily!"

Both hands materialized into cannons, which he began firing. He laughed as he fired reducing the once large building before him to rubbles. After a while he stopped firing and his arms returned to normal.

"They are dead! Dead!" it laughed, twirling around. "Earl-sama will praise me!"

It moved towards the debris in its twirl, smiling at its win. Suddenly it stopped its eyes widened in shock.

"How…?" was the only word that form from its lips.

"Don't underestimate exorcists bastard."

The dust cleared revealing Kanda; he didn't have his exorcist coat on and was behind the level two akuma his sword deep inside its chest. Allen, who also didn't have his exorcist coat on, laid on the ground, his claws wrapped tightly around the level two's middle. He forced his hand in piercing through its metallic body while Kanda ran his sword down then brought it up slicing the creature in half. Allen retracted his hand and moved away as the akuma blew up. He got up facing Kanda.

"That took some time but phew it's finally over," Allen sighed dropping to his knees, he deactivated his innocence. "Oi Kanda by the way, how did you know that that level two was tracking our movements using our coats?" he asked remembering the conversation they had a while ago where Kanda told him to take off his coat. Sure he thought it was a little perverted at the time but hey what's a fifteen year old to do?

Kanda tch'd and turned from him, making a move to walk away.

"Even if I explain it you wouldn't understand moron." was his only reply, he picked up his discarded coat putting it on.

Allen's face burned red in embarrassment at the statement.

"Gosh you didn't have to say it like that," he huffed. _Man sometimes Kanda can be such a bastard…!_ He took up his jacket putting it back on, his expression saddened as he took in the state of the farm, "…no ones here."

"They must have been killed by the akumas," Kanda replied looking around. "We need to find that innocence."

"Yeah…" Allen replied he was about to say something but something caught his eye. "Hey Kanda what's that?"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"I'm fine…oji-san," Kuu replied, she got up of the bed she was in. "But we need to help mommy and daddy, the Earl is with them…and the innocence was destroyed."

"The earl?" Komui whispered in shock. "Section chief Reever this is an urgent situation! Get Lenalee and Lavi suited up and prepared for departure ASAP!" his voice serious.

"Okay," Reever dashed out.

"Kuu will you be able to transport them?" Komui asked worried.

"Yes," Kuu replied without hesitation. "Mommy and daddy needs my help."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"How long are you going to watch them Millennium count?" a male voice asked.

The Earl chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be at the reunion Reaper?" he asked instead.

The guy called Reaper appeared beside the Earl. He had very spiky untamed black hair with a pair of striking yellow/gold eyes. His skin tone was a sickly gray and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata lined across his forehead.

"I was on my way but I ran into Road and she told me you were here," Reaper replied, he shrugged. "So I just came to see what was holding your interest," he looked towards the two exorcists who were a few feet before him. "But it's just a pair of stupid exorcists," his eyes sparkled when he stared at Kanda. "That long hair exorcist isn't bad on the eyes though," he smirked.

The Earl shook his head playfully. His face morphed into his dark look.

"You can have a little exercise before we head home," he stated. "I'm sure you're dying to play."

Reaper's smirk widened and before the Earl could blink he was gone.

Kanda's head snapped up. _I swore I heard something…_

"Kanda?" Allen continued. "Look here, I think I found something."

Shaking his head to rid his paranoia, he walked towards where Allen was inspecting something on the ground. As he reached closer he saw that it was a sort of green powder. _Green powder? What could it be?_

"I don't know but I'm feeling something from it…" Allen began he stood up turning to face Kanda.

Kanda was about to snort but he felt something that made him a bit uneasy. Somehow he felt like he should be on the edge. _Someone is here…_ he let his hand lowered to Mugen.

"Kanda?"

At the sound of his name it all became clear. He dashed towards Allen pushing him to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey what was that fo…?" his voice trailed off when he saw Kanda he was bloodied, holding his left hand. "Kanda? What the hell? What happened?" he wasted no time rushing to his side.

Kanda fell to his knees, Mugen pierced into the ground as he used it to balance himself. _Shit there is someone here…_

"Wow you're really good; you blocked three slashes out of my 'mad clover strike' but you couldn't block the last strike though," Reaper mused, he appeared before them smiling brightly, twirling his double short swords in both hands. "I am falling for you more now."

 _A human?_ Allen thought shocked as his eye didn't react. _What is a human doing here?_

"Who are you?" he yelled getting up to stand before Kanda. "Are you one of the occupants of this farm?"

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself," Reaper chuckled. "You can call me Reaper and no I'm not from this dull farm exorcist," his smile widened. "You've destroyed the Count's pets, so I guess I'll have to destroy you."

Before Allen could make sense of what was going on he fell too his knees coughing up blood, four deep slashes marred deep in his body. _This is unreal…I didn't even sense…when he moved._

"Way too easy," Reaper chuckled he stood before Allen his swords raised above his head. "This was way too easy," he brought them down, stopped half way then flipped, narrowly dodging Kanda's Kaichuu ichigen.

He flipped twice in the air then landed on his feet a few paces back.

"Ah my precious little exorcist is angry," Reaper's smile was impossibly wide. "How about we see what you are capable of darling?"

Kanda growled before launching after Reaper, striking mercilessly with his Mugen. Reaper dodged and blocked accordingly, smiling at how worked up Kanda was getting. _Aw he's so cute,_ he thought as he dodges another swing. _He looks to be about in his teens, perfect maybe after I weaken him I can ask the Count if I can take him back. Oh I need his name._

He blocked another one of Kanda's frontal assault by forming his short swords into an 'X' then kicked him in his stomach knocking him back. Once Kanda was sent flying back he used another one of his mad clover strike. This time Kanda only managed to block two as the other two slashed deep into his right leg and stomach. He rolled once he hit the ground colliding with a collapsed building.

"Oh by the way my precious exorcist, I never did catch your name," Reaper began as he walked towards him. "I could just call you darling, but it would do good for me to know your name."

Kanda glared at the annoying man before him before he spat, blood coloring it crimson. He stood up pointing Mugen forward.

"Fuck you," was all he said before he dashed ahead.

"No matter you don't have to tell me…I heard that white haired exorcist call you Kanda was it?" Reaper smiled as Kanda growled, he blocked another swing. "You still have a lot of fight in you. Well I guess I'll have to weaken you more," his eyes glowed an eerie yellowish colour.

 _Clover dice!_

In an instant Reaper disappeared and reappeared with his back to Kanda. He flashed the blood from his swords and re-sheathed them. Just as they were sheathed blood sprayed from almost every direction on Kanda's body. He fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. His Mugen deactivated.

"Those wounds won't kill you but it will keep you silent enough until we get home," Reaper smiled at his new trophy. "I guess I'll have to destroy the innocence," he made a move towards Kanda but stopped. "I thought you died already," he was annoyed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Allen replied, he stood before Kanda. "I'm not going to let you take him," he point his innocence forward. "Over my dead body"

A sadistic smile crossed Reaper's Face.

"Heh hehe that can be arranged," he growled running towards Allen.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi(5)! Grow…grow….grow!"

Out of no where a large metal hammer appeared slamming right into where Reaper was, he dodged flipping backwards. _What the hell they were more?_

"Allen are ya ok!" Lavi asked, he and Lenalee came out of one of Kuu's dimension split portals. The hammer shrunk to a manageable size in Lavi's hand.

"Lavi! Lenalee" Allen sighed in relief. "I'm glad you two are here…Kanda…we need to get Kanda out of here."

"Yuu? Where is he?" Lavi yelled frantically.

"Oh, that is not nice you know…ignoring me," Reaper said a smile in his voice. "It hurts my feelings."

Lavi turned to face him. His eyes widened at what he saw. _He's a…but why is he here? Why is a Noah here?_

"Since you hurt my feelings I'll slice you to–" Reaper began but was interrupted by the Earl.

"That's enough Reaper, we will be late for our meal," he replied walking up to him. "You have to excuse us, play time is over for today."

"Count…" Reaper wanted to protest but something in the Earl's eyes made him shut up, instead he muttered a 'whatever' and disappeared.

The Earl bowed towards them and disappeared also.

"Who was that?" Lenalee asked, turning to face Lavi and Allen.

"The Earl…" Allen whispered, _What is he doing here?_

"The Earl?" Lenalee repeated.

"Yeah that's him alright," Lavi's expression became serious. "Lets go guys, Allen can you move?"

"Yes," Allen replied, turning to Kanda, who seemed to be passed out.

"We need to get out of here," Lavi said his voice grave. "I'll take Kanda, Allen you go with Lenalee to the portal before it closes."

"Okay," Allen replied, a little reluctant to leave Kanda.

"Let's go Allen," Lenalee offered him her hand. "Don't worry Kanda will be alrigh,t" she assured.

Allen nodded taking her hand as he tried to stay positive. _Kanda…please be alright…_

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) baKanda – Baka (idiot) + Kanda = baKanda (idiot Kanda/jerKanda) (hehehe everyone must know that already)

(2) Sennen Hakushaku – The Millennium Earl

(3) Battou – drawn sword

(4) Kaichuu ichigen – Hell's insects first illusion (Kanda's awesome attack!)

(5) Ōzuchi Kozuchi – big hammer, little hammer (Lavi's innocence)

I finished it….finally! OMG you all must be really angry at me by now I mean two months? Yeah I know….Ah how did you like my new character Reaper the Noah? And can he be anymore obsessed with Kanda? Hehehe. What about the fight scene…I tried to make it as understanding as possible…hope you all understood it. I can't be sure I have a stable plot for the next chapter although I have something in mind…as usual…I hope I don't take too long with the next chapter…I'm gonna try and start it now…thank you for reading! And also for being patient with me! My beta doesn't have internet anymore so its unbeta'd…well if you count me reading it over and checking it as beta'ing.

Don't forget…Kaos-chan + reviews = one motivated and happy writer!

Next chapter: The Noah Family

Ja na

Kaos


	6. Default Chapter 5 The Noah Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….I still don't own…

Disclaimer: ….I still don't own…

Warnings: OOCness? Language, tons of self pity, cruelty to poor Allen, unbeta'dness (the usual)

A/N: I have a feeling that this chapter will be a little late…but I'm hoping I can have this posted before the -Man manga comes back next week! But if I don't well at least I tried right? Ah and if you are wondering how old Reaper is, he appears to be the same age as Tyki! As always unbeta'd…but still

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Noah Family

An annoyed look took a permanent residence on Reaper's face as he followed the Earl to wherever the hell they were going. He was not pleased – not one bit – that he didn't get to bring that hot long haired exorcist with him. _He would have made an awesome partner, after all virgins are the best._ A perverted smirk crossed his lips at the thought.

"Reaper would you desist your train of thoughts, they are most disturbing."

Reaper stopped in his tracks, turning to face the person that dared to tell him to stop thinking perverted things. His smirk disappeared replaced by a smug smile.

"When has it bothered you before eh?" Reaper asked ignoring the guy that suddenly appeared before him, the guy looked like a perfect gentleman. "I thought you would have enjoyed my thoughts, after all we share the same interests ne?"

"Why would I?" the person asked, he smiled adjusting his top hat. "And we do not have the same interests that would be you and Road."

"Someone called?" a cheery female voice asked.

Both guys turned to see a girl in her early teens her dark purple hair spiked giving her the appearance of a boy. She had the same traits at the other two – striking ember gold eyes, gray skin tone and the several cross laced around the forehead – even down to the sadistic smile Reaper constantly wore.

"Ah Road, I must thank you for tipping me off to what our dear Count was up to," said dear Count has already left making his way to the dining area. "I met my precious darling because of it."

"Ah really?" her voice was unbelievably sweet. "So where is he? You always bring back your toys," she seemed to be excited. "I want to see him," she purred.

At the eagerness in her voice his face immediately fell.

"Don't tell me you killed him accidentally!" a sigh escaped her lips. "I shouldn't expect any better, you always end up doing that!" she pouted.

The other guy sighed in disgust.

"Only you," he shook his head.

"I didn't kill him!" Reaper protested. "I was about to take him back with me but some annoying white haired exorcist got in my way."

Road's eyes sparkled at the mention of a white haired exorcist.

"A white haired exorcist? Did he have a weird red mark on his left eye and was his left hand his innocence?" she asked question after question completely engrossed in the thought of seeing that boy again.

"Yeah he did…" Reaper replied, a little scared he asked. "Why?"

Soon as the question passed his lips he instantly regretted that he asked so did the guy beside him, as Road gushed talking on and on about the wonderful guy she met last year and how positively cute he was. That he never wanted to kill her even though she almost killed him and so on and so on. By the time she was finished with her self rant she noticed that no one was there.

"Reaper! Tyki! Listen to a girl when she speaks!" she whined following after them into the room she was sure they went in to.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen sat in Komui's office, worry lacing his entire features. How could he have let this happen? Was all he could think of. Kanda was practically in the hospital fighting for his life and he just got by with minor injuries – so he kept telling himself – even though his injuries were obviously serious he didn't thought they were. _Compared to what Kanda is going through…my injuries are nothing._

He could still remember what the doctor who came to check Kanda earlier said: _"This the worst I've seen in years, this youth's condition is beyond critical it will take at least five to six months for complete recovery…"_ and hearing it from a doctor just made him feel all the more guilty. _It's my fault Kanda got hurt that badly…if I wasn't so weak I could have fought along with him. He was always protecting me…_

"Allen stop worrying so much Kanda will be alright, that I can assure you of," Komui said his voice calm and reassuring in a weird way.

"Komui…" Allen looked up to see Komui walking in; he was with Reever. "Reever-sensei…"

It was weird, being the one to be comforted after all Cross never did anything of the sort for him. Hell Cross was the main source of his need for any form of comforting but anyway it was just plain weird…not that he wasn't appreciating it.

"I'm not…wor–"

"It's okay Allen no need to hide it," Komui interrupted. "You're doing better than Lavi is though."

 _Lavi…I forgot after all he really likes Kanda…_

Allen shook the thought out of his head; he didn't have time to think about stuff like that. A groan passed his lips at the sudden movement. The wounds on his chest, neck and face burned causing him to feel uncomfortable, even if it was under the bandages they still hurt. _Those pain killers are so NOT working…_ he groaned again as a sharp pain ran throughout his entire being.

"Take it easy Allen you're still wounded," Reever reminded him. "Sure you've been back for a few hours but that doesn't mean you're completely healed. Matron said you need at least three day's rest."

"I'm fine…" Allen protested, a thought passed through his mind and his head shot up, there was something that was weird that he noticed before but didn't think to much on it until now. "Komui, Reever-sensei where is Kuu?"

He didn't miss that sudden shift in demeanor in Komui's and Reever's expression. Just with that alone he could tell something was no doubt up, something possibly big.

"Where is she?" he asked again. "I bet she must be really angry with me…for letting Kanda get hurt that badly huh," somehow saying it made his heart hurt. "She might not want to see me…"

"No she isn't mad at you," Reever replied quickly. "Kuu is–"

"Right here," Kuu's voice interrupted.

Allen's head instantly whipped around to the door, ignoring the pain he felt from his wounds. There he saw Kuu her eyes and nose red and puffy no doubt from crying too much. Upon seeing Allen her eyes instantly watered and with a shout of 'daddy!" she ran to him, her arms wrapped around Allen's neck as she hugged him. Allen was shocked at the contact but he calmed down and returned her hug.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't protect Kanda," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Kuu cried more at the apology, it forced her to remember – not that she forgot – the one she called her mommy – the one that took care of her growing up along with her grandpa and uncles – was now critically wounded. She didn't know how to react as it was the first for her but she knew one thing, her mommy was never wounded this badly on a mission before…and one thing more prominent than the rest: her mommy never protected anyone on a mission **ever**.

To hear that her mommy protected Allen and was critically wounded trying to fight off a really strong enemy so that both of them survived, was something she never heard her mommy do for anyone, but her mommy did it for her daddy. Somehow she should be pissed off and angry at her daddy for not protecting her mommy well enough.

She should hate him, despise him for what happened…she really should but she didn't. For some strange reason she didn't harbor any hatred for him, she felt genuinely relieved that he was alright. As she knew if he was the one who received the wounds her mommy got he would no doubt be dead.

"I'm so sorry," Allen continued, taking Kuu's silence as an encouragement to continue. "You must hate me now don't you."

Kuu's eyes widened at what Allen said. _Hate? No…why would I?_

"What are…you saying daddy?" she sobbed, looking up to meet Allen's eyes. "I don't hate you…I'm happy you're…not hurt too badly."

Allen couldn't bear to look Kuu in the eye, so he turned away. His hair lowered to cover his eyes shielding it from view.

"But because of me Kanda got hurt," his voice was soft. "He's your hahaue right? So he means a lot to you…unlike me…"

Kuu could hear the hurt in his voice. She smiled sadly at the display knowing that if she said that she hated him he would probably break down.

"I should hate you," she began, Allen tensed at the declaration but what could he do? He saw it coming. "But I don't," a reassuring smile crossed her lips.

Now that he never saw coming. He lifted his head up turning and looking down to face the bundle in his arms. The smile she gave him melted his heart, he couldn't believe it, there was no hate or malice in those pink depts.

"You're my daddy and I love you just as mommy do," Allen wanted to protest that the only thing Kanda felt for him was hatred, but he kept quiet to hear what Kuu would say to back up that statement. "Mommy never protects anyone on missions but mommy protected you, if that isn't a clear sign that mommy loves you I don't know what is."

Allen was dumbfounded at what Kuu said. _What does it means? Do Kanda really…lo-…no like me?_ He was confused, beyond confused actually but he didn't want to think about that now. There were other times where he could sit and ponder about his feelings but not now. Right now he wanted to be there for Kuu and everyone; he didn't want to look weak.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Allen said he hugged her. "How about this, whenever Kanda can have visitors we'll drop by and fill his room up with flowers and we'll make some get well cards too. Maybe Lenalee and Lavi would want to help, wouldn't that be great?" he released her smiling genuinely.

Kuu's eyes watered but this time for a complete different reason. She nodded hugging him again.

"Yes it would!"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Millennium Count could you tell me the reason why you intervened?" Reaper asked as he pulled the two top buttons to his shirt open. He never liked wearing suits. "I was having fun," he whined.

The Earl sat at the head of the table chewing happily.

"Hmm no reason," he replied cheerily stuffing another spoon of egg into his mouth. "Road is quite attached to that cursed brat I think it would be best to let her deal with him."

"So it is the same guy," Reaper snorted then turned to face Road who was dipping her spoon into her semi-boiled egg. "Who would have guessed?"

A grunt erupted from somewhere in the room, followed by a curse.

"It's not sweet," the muscled guy cursed, he turned to punch one of the maids' in the face. "You piece of shit!" the maid fell to the ground where he continued sending punches its way. "You worthless little shit. You idiot! I told you to make it sweet!"

The one that was with Reaper before – the one Road called Tyki – snorted softly, his tall top hat now off and his suave curly raven hair shone.

"Hey, hey don't show us something so nasty while we're eating." He voiced.

The big guy growled standing up, he turned to leave.

"I'm leaving! My sense of taste doesn't match yours." He plainly stated.

"What's the matter with you? Just eat the god damn egg, you sweet tooth!" the cool guy – well Tyki – said.

"Calm down. We're trying to eat dinner with the family." Road added annoyed, a creepy smile graced her already eerie features. "Isn't that right Millennium Count?" she chuckled. "Why don't you make us feel better by explaining why you called us here for a meal?"

A smirk tugged Reaper's lips.

"Maybe," he began. "We're starting?"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

It has been three days since Allen came back from his mission with Kanda, and he hadn't been able to see Kanda since. Komui assured him that he would be able to see him soon; they just needed to run some more tests on him. Allen didn't understand what tests they wanted to run but he figured they were important so he didn't protest… _much_. Not to mention Lavi; he's literally been _zombified_ , now his cheeriness was barely the level it was before. It was hard dealing with him during class – they had some classes together – during lunch – that was a no brainer, they were bound to see each other – and during free session – well they had the same free time – he was seriously drained of his cheeriness and became way too serious.

Even if he was reduced to a pile of serious ashes Lavi still helped them out with making a bunch of get well cards for Kanda, along with the help of Lenalee of course. They made a lot during lunch time and their free sessions, filling it with their wishes for Kanda's recovery. That he realized he'd trade anything for right now. _Just to know that Kanda is alright._

"Daddy!" Kuu's voice broke through his thoughts alerting him to reality that he was seriously neglecting.

"Kuu, what is it?" he could sense the eagerness in her voice.

"Komui oji-san said we could go visit mommy today!" there were tears of relief flowing from her eyes.

Allen's eyes widened, he's never seen Kuu this happy before. _Kanda must really mean a lot to her. I think I'm jealous of you Kanda…_

"Can we go now to see mommy!" she begged. "Can we? Can we?"

He looked at his watch. _Well we have a class now…I guess we could wait until after school._ The logic behind it was obvious so he turned to tell Kuu that they had to wait, but one look into her cute pleading puppy eyes were more than enough to make him cave in. _Or we could go now._

"Um why don't we ask Komui if he could give us a pass to leave school?" Allen suggested, knowing just what to say to make Kuu happy. "Its time for third period so we could look for Lavi and Lenalee and take them with us."

"Yep!" Kuu liked the idea, but now she just wanted to see her mommy again. "Let's hurry up daddy! I'm sure you want to hurry up and see mommy too!"

Allen blushed brightly as he nodded following Kuu as she ran towards Komui's office.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

They never got to see Lavi and Lenalee on their way to Komui's office nor did they see them when they were leaving school. Allen didn't mind not having the group with him but he also wouldn't mind them coming with him and Kuu to go see Kanda. _After all they were his friends before me…but Komui said they'll come see him as soon as they can._

"We're here daddy," Kuu voiced.

Allen stopped behind Kuu staring up at the huge twenty three storey hospital building. Outside was as clean as a building being exposed to the elements could get, it made him wonder just how clean inside was. He gripped the bouquet of flowers that he had in his hand tightly and followed Kuu inside.

You could just say Allen was speechless when he saw the interior of the building. The place was so clean and _white_ he swore you could eat right off the floor. The idea of eating off the floor didn't sound appealing but when he looked at how sparkly the floor seemed he figured he could rethink it. He didn't get to dwell on the idea more as Kuu dragged him towards the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" she asked in a clipped voice.

 _Wow…she must really hate her job…_ Allen thought as he could distinctly hear annoyance laced in her voice. He smiled brightly hoping to at least cheer her up –he's been told on countless occasions that his smiles could brighten up anyone's day.

"We're here to see Yuu Kanda," he said.

The receptionist nodded.

"First name?" she asked.

"Um…Yuu?" _I just told you!_

She looked up, irritation clearly written on her features.

"Is your name Yuu also?"

 _Oh that's what she meant! Gosh why couldn't she just say it then?_

"No, ah it's Allen," Allen replied, trying his hardest in keeping his smile in place despite the immense frustration he was currently feeling. "Allen Walker and our daughter…I mean this is Kuu Kanda…"

Allen could feel the heat that burned his cheeks when he told the receptionist that Kuu was their daughter…two _guys_ daughter. The receptionist didn't say anything about it though and he was glad she didn't, it would just be awkward. Not to mention he had a bouquet so large only a lover would bring, but it didn't make him feel uneasy though. At least Kuu was happy that he said it like that, as her eyes still continued to sparkle and her face glowered in pride that her daddy acknowledged the fact that he did care for both of them.

"Um…" he began but was interrupted by the receptionist.

"Room ninety eight, twenty first floor," she handed them two pass, "and please do not get lost," she directed that to Kuu.

"Lost? Who'd get lost?" Kuu hmphed taking her pass and walking off.

Allen chuckled at how Kuu was behaving, then with a quick word of thanks he took his pass and left to follow Kuu, also secretly hoping that she didn't get lost.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"When will he be arriving here?" Komui asked his voice serious.

"By this evening or tomorrow morning," Lavi replied. "I've informed him of what I've witnessed."

"We need his expertise on this topic," Komui sighed, turning to face Lavi who was seated on the couch. "If it is what I think it is, we will need to protect our exorcists better…"

"Don't worry so much Komui, we can take care of ourselves," Lavi said with a cheery smile. "I'm going to go see how Yuu's doing, tell Lenalee so that we can leave."

Komui nodded.

"I'll need to see Kanda also; there are some things I need to tell him."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

As Allen walked throughout the hospital building he realized why the receptionist told Kuu not to get lost. The place was confusing, people below a certain height would no doubt get lost in its perplexing maze. So to be on the safe side Allen decided to take the elevator.

Taking the elevator wasn't so bad they reached the twenty first floor in no time, but the real task was finding the room where Kanda was staying in. They walked along the main hall in search but were unable to find room ninety eight. The room on the floor stopped at ninety.

It seriously made him wonder if the receptionist was out to get him or something. _But I didn't do anything to her…_ then he realized his smile may be able to brighten up certain person's days but on other occasions it could severely piss people off. _It always did piss Kanda off; maybe that receptionist is like him._ He shook his head as he walked passed the same door _**again**_!

"Daddy…I don't see the room mommy is in…"

The anxiety in her voice was obvious and Allen wanted nothing more than to ease that worry.

"Let's go ask someone ok," he suggested.

She nodded and followed him to the nearest person they could find, who turned out to be a maintenance worker.

"Um excuse me," Allen began as politely as he could. "We're looking for room ninety eight could you please direct us to where it is?"

The maintenance worker looked up, his dark eyes dull and bored. He pointed towards a door that was bare. It didn't have anything written on it like all the other doors.

"Go through there and you'll see another set of rooms," he said turning to leave, Allen could have sworn he heard the man mutter a 'stupid rich bastards' under his breath but he jut let it slip, it could just be his thoughts playing tricks on him.

"Oh…well thank you," he replied with a smile. "Let's go Kuu," he took her hand in his as they walked towards the door.

 _I wonder what this door is for…_ his thoughts trailed off when he saw what was behind the door. _What. The. Hell?_ The place was way more extravagant than the hall he was previously in, it practically screamed 'rich folks only!' making him feel **completely** out of place. Kuu didn't feel any different about being in that wing of the hospital. _Well after all she grew up in luxury._

"There I see room ninety eight!" Kuu squealed running towards the door.

"Ah Kuu no running, you might trip and fall," Allen called after her. He sighed when she didn't stop; she really wanted to see Kanda, well so does he.

Tightening his grip on the bouquet he followed to where Kuu ran off to. Once he was beside her he braced himself to open the door, feeling sort of anxious and uneasy as he stood by the door.

"Mommy is waiting on us," Kuu encouraged, smiling brightly. "I'm sure mommy will be glad to see us."

Allen nodded to her and with a whisper of 'sorry to intrude' he pushed the door open. The room looked just like how he imagined it to be. _A room for someone who have_ _ **tons**_ _of money._ But even though it looked like something he could _never_ stay in, it had a peaceful vibe about it and he couldn't help but think that Kanda looked completely serene lying there.

"Kanda…"

He didn't look as bad as he thought before; sure he is covered in bandages but at least now he looked more alive than when they first brought him there. _Kanda…I'm so glad…_

"Daddy don't stay at the door, come in!" Kuu's voice called. "You stay here with mommy and I'll go find a vase to put the flowers in!"

Kuu got up from her place beside Kanda's bed and rushed out the door.

"Kuu wait, shouldn't I go and look for a container!" Allen called after her. "I don't want you to get lost!"

"Don't worry daddy I'll be ok," was all Kuu said before she disappeared through the door.

Allen stared out the door and sighed. _Now what am I going to do…?_ He turned to face Kanda who was sleeping peacefully, his raven hair loose. Since he didn't have much choice he closed the door and walked towards the bed that stood at the right of the room. He set the bouquet down on the night table and proceeded to sit on the chair that was beside Kanda's bed.

The air felt really tense causing Allen to feel truly uncomfortable. _Kanda's not even conscious and the air is this stifling!_ He flexed his arms and neck working out the kinks as a way to distract him self from the suffocating silence. After doing that he got up and paced, feeling the need to fill the silence with anything. This soon led to him pointlessly babbling.

"I hope you like the flowers," he began. "Well because Kuu was the one who picked it out but well I paid for it even though it cost me a fortune…" a nervous chuckle. "I know if you found out that I bought it for you you'd probably throw it in my face huh?"

He laughed softly to himself at how utterly ridiculous he was acting, talking to someone who wasn't replying. _I must be getting…–_ he never got a chance to finish that thought as the sound of something shifting caught his ear. Turning all his attention to the bed he saw that Kanda was stirring, his eyes twitched as if it was about to be opened.

Overcome by an emotion he had yet to properly name he stopped pacing and ran towards the bed…only to trip on his own foot falling forward onto a sleeping Kanda. _Oh my god I fell on Kanda! I'm sure he's awake now…oh my god he's gonna kill me!_ Allen began panicking in his mind sure that Kanda is awake and would no doubt completely erase his existence in a few…wait a second nothing was happening.

Mystified by the fact that he wasn't dead yet, Allen cracked an eye open only to see Kanda sleeping peacefully. _He's…still sleeping? This is weird usually the quietest sound wakes him…he must be really overstuffed on drugs to be that unaware of his surroundings…_ at that notion another more mischievous thought entered his mind sort of unwillingly…not really he practically welcomed it.

 _Hmm since he's unaware of what's going on around him I should have some payback…_ a dark look appeared on his face, his lips morphed into a twisted grin showing his teeth that became jagged. He lifted his right hand up and as if out of no where a black marker appeared in it. _Hehehe Kanda lets see how you look with some of Lavi's doodles._ He moved the marker closer to Kanda's clear porcelain skin, not noticing that with every move his face got closer to Kanda's.

Their lips were barely inches apart…when Allen blinked. Once his eyes opened he was sure he was dreaming or his mind was playing tricks on him as he could have sworn he was staring into Kanda's eyes. _Wow I even remembered them perfectly. Yep that's the 'what the fuck do you think you're doing moron' look that just turned into the pissed off 'I'm gonna kill you stupid moyashi' glare._ Allen smiled at himself for his apparent excellent memory, as he doubt anyone could name all the glares Kanda had. He had a special talent for it, it seemed.

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that it wasn't a dream or a play of his mind, and that Kanda is actually _awake..._ and _pissed_ …and _would_ _ **kill**_ him if he didn't back off and gave him his personal space back. A low feral growl sounded from Kanda's throat as he brought his hands up to knock Allen back, but ended up accidentally knocking Allen's arm away which acted as his support to balance over Kanda. With his support gone he began to fall face forward to Kanda.

The accidental brush Kanda gave him sent him into awareness. _Shit it isn't a dream! Kanda's awake and he's gonna kiss me…huh KISS?_ Allen noticed that if he didn't do something in the next few seconds he had before there was impact; he would no doubt kiss Yuu Kanda. Somehow he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the kiss. Too bad Kanda had a different way of thinking.

*POW*

"Ow!"

In the little time that Kanda had before anything could happen. He punched him, _**hard**_ , in the face. Possibly his right eye or maybe it was the left? Hell he didn't care as long as he prevented that nightmare from happening. Allen fell on the ground cradling his eye. _Heh it's the right one,_ Kanda smirked as he got out of bed.

"Damn it Kanda what was that for!" Allen cursed getting up, his right eyes burned like hell not to mention he was still seeing stars from the blow.

"You were too close moyashi," Kanda plainly stated, yanking off a cord that was connected to his wrist and waist, he got up walking over to the dresser near the corner of the room to take out some clothes.

"Kanda wait, you shouldn't be out of bed you're critically wounded," he hurried over to where Kanda was intent on making him get back to bed. The cursing could wait for later when Kanda was well enough. D _amn for an injured person his punches are way too strong!_

"Shut up baka moyashi I'm already healed," Kanda snorted ignoring the moron fussing over him.

"What? No way!" Allen was shocked to say in the least. "I don't believe that. The doctor said you'd be completely healed in six months."

"Ch' well see for yourself," Kanda mutter annoyed as he stripped himself of the white shirt he wore.

"No way…the wounds are completely healed," Allen was beyond shock. "This is some kind of a trick right? I mean there's no way wounds as serious as yours would have healed so quickly and not leave a mark!" _How can that be…? The wounds have disappeared…_

He was about to question Kanda some more when the door was pushed open revealing a very giddy looking Komui. The smile he wore instantly freaked Allen out. It was so terrifyingly inane that it made Allen freeze in his tracks.

"Ah Allen-kun," Komui began in a sing song voice. "Could you give me a minute with Kanda pretty please~ you can wait outside with Lenalee, Kuu and Lavi."

That snapped him out of his petrified stupor. He nodded.

"Uh yeah, no problem," he replied turning to the door, pushing it open he stepped out. Once the door was locked he sighed then looked around hoping to see anyone, but to his surprise no one was there. _I better go ask Komui where they are…_

He was about to push the door open, but the statement Komui said made him stop, frozen in his tracks.

"Your injuries took quiet awhile this time, Kanda."

 _Injuries took quite a while? What's going on? Does he have some sort of a rapid healing ability or something?_ Allen didn't want to eavesdrop, it wasn't in his nature to but he really wanted to know more about what the heck was up with Kanda's apparent quick recovery. _No normal person could heal that fast!_

He moved closer to the door peering through the small opening where he could see Kanda putting on his shirt, trying his best to ignore Komui. After a few minutes of silence Kanda snorted and replied.

"But I'm healed," he tch'd. "That's all that matters."

Before Allen could get the chance to see Komui's expression he said something, but the seriousness in his voice was obvious.

" _But_ since it took some time, it means its starting to deteriorate," His voice took on a more fatherly tone. "You can't afford to misgauge your life reserve…"

Allen backed away from the door at what Komui said; somehow he couldn't bear to hear anymore. It all seem so complicated and wrong the way they were taking someone's life, like they could calculate how long a person could live. It seemed so wrong and he would give anything to forget the part of the conversation that he heard.

But it had to do with Kanda…and anything about Kanda interested him. Therefore he couldn't deny the urge he had to find out more…but he didn't want to find it out that way eavesdropping wasn't his thing; he'd just have to review what he heard and confront Kanda with what he had. _Hopefully he'd answer and not hit me._

"Allen there you are."

Allen looked up seeing Lenalee, Kuu and Lavi walking towards him from the door that separated the 'normal people' rooms from the 'rich people' rooms. Once Kuu saw him she ran to him wailing at his feet.

"Kuu what's the matter?" Allen asked, startled by her behavior. "Did something happen?"

"Kuu got lost," Lenalee said, "but she didn't want us to tell you that…oops," she looked at Kuu apologetically, "sorry Kuu."

Allen instantly dropped to his knees, holding Kuu in his arms.

"You were lost?" he asked when she nodded he hugged her. "Kuu why didn't you want me to know?"

"I didn't want to worry you and mommy…" Kuu sniffed. "Mommy never let me go anywhere by myself so when I got to, I wanted to prove that I could handle being by myself, but I let you down daddy…"

Allen's face paled at what Kuu said.

 _Kanda doesn't let her go anywhere by herself! Shit if Kanda heard that I let her go look for a vase in this large hospital where she_   
_  
**could**   
_   
_get lost he'll kill me! Man Kanda's gonna kill me for anything I do…_

"Ah its okay Kuu, you know we just want to protect you," he smiled extending his pinky finger to her. "And tell you what if you promise not to run off on your own again, I'll promise not to tell Kanda you were lost."

A bright smile replaced the sad look Kuu had, her daddy was so understanding! She gripped his pinky with her own.

"Okay!"

At this Lavi made a comment.

"Promise yeah right, Allen yer jus' tryin' ta save ya own skin by not telling Yuu…" his voice trailed off when he saw Kanda behind Allen.

"By not telling me what baka usagi?" Kanda prodded he didn't get an answer though what he got was not what he actually wanted.

Lavi leaped at him, pulling Kanda into a tight hug.

"Oi let go," Kanda muttered annoyed.

"Yeah…soon," Lavi replied his voice was soft and even though he wasn't crying it held a whisper of tears. "I'm glad you're alright…you know that right," he whispered.

Kanda ch'd but didn't make a move to pry Lavi off him like he always does.

"I wasn't dying moron, I don't need you to worry about me."

"Yeah I guess your right," Lavi released him. "But that doesn't mean I won't worry, I'll always worry about ya 'cause ya know I really lo–"

"Sorry to break up this little show up, but there are other people who want to see Kanda," Allen said interrupting Lavi's little confession, he didn't want to admit it but it was pissing him off the way they were acting so intimate with each other. _Kanda didn't even push him off damn it!_ He felt like he wanted to rip Lavi's head off but he didn't know why! At least Lavi had an answer for it.

"Aw isn't cute," he chuckled. "Little moyashi-chan is jealous."

Allen's face burned scarlet as everyone turned their attention to him. His heart beat increased in speed when he looked into Kanda's eyes. He was surprised that he didn't see disgust there, but hey he didn't see anything that could cheer him up either. Kanda's gaze was inquisitive, more like demanding him to say whether Lavi was right or not.

"Uh…ah I uh mean…"

"Of course daddy is jealous!" Kuu yelled interrupting Allen. "With Lavi oji-san flirting with mommy so boldly in front of him who wouldn't be!"

Allen was glad Kuu said something so that he wouldn't, but that was not what he wanted her to say! Well it was Kuu and he didn't expect anything less from her but still it made him seem like he was some jealous lover! _Lover…._ the word burned his tongue in a weird way making him feel strangely _hot_. He turned to Kanda to see his expression, but saw that he was annoyed; it didn't seem like the usual annoyance…

 _That's wired…_ Allen thought, to him it seemed as if Kanda wanted to _him_ to say something…anything that could make him understand, _understand what?_ He didn't get it, what was it that Kanda wanted to understand, what was it that he wanted to know? Hell he was just as confused as him…

"Oi moyashi, did you leave this?" Kanda's voice knocked him into self awareness.

"Huh…?" was his very eloquent answer, Kanda tch'd muttering something about 'how idiotic the moron could get' but didn't made a move to hit him…not yet actually. "Oh ah those flowers…ah yeah I did…" Allen blushed. "But Kuu was the one who picked them out though."

"But you paid for them out of your own pocket daddy," Kuu added which made Allen's blush brighten.

"Allen did that," Lenalee gushed. "How thoughtful of him and its Kanda's favorite combination too, I bet they cost a lot."

"They did but it was okay," Allen chuckled to himself. "I was thinking of brightening up Kanda's room, because knowing him it'd be dull."

"No! That's not what you said at the store daddy!" Kuu protested. "You said that you wished that mphh–"

Allen's hand clasped over her mouth so quick, it should be considered a world record. _How did she know that? I made sure I was careful when I said that!_ He laughed nervously hoping to get everyone's attention off him, but it only made everyone turned to look at him more. Sighing in defeat he let go of Kuu's mouth, she continued without missing a beat.

"–mommy will get better soon so you bought that rare silver rose and hid in the bouquet as a get well charm," she smiled before adding. "Daddy was really worried about mommy!"

Everyone stared at Kuu with a mix of emotions, the most dominate one being extreme curiosity. Who'd guess that Allen actually cared that much? The stares directed his way became more unbearable and Allen just wished the ground could just open up and swallow him; he'd do anything for that to happen right now! And when Kanda search through the bouquet revealing that there was indeed a rare sliver rose there, his face burned red in embarrassment.

Though there was no change in Kanda's outlook Allen was sure he was pissed beyond words. He braced himself waiting for the harsh words Kanda will yell and the possible beating he'd get but to his surprise none came.

"Uh…um Kanda?"

"Urusai baka moyashi!" Allen staggered back at the tone Kanda used, holy shit was it him or was Kanda actually blushing? That was beyond weird, but it is really cute. "Wasting money you don't have for trivial things are you stupid?"

"The bouquet cost a lot but the rose was really cheap…it look really nice and I liked it so I bought it," Allen defended, he practically spent his life's savings on a bunch of stupid flowers, the least Kanda could do was say a 'thank you' but that wasn't possible seeing that the person was Kanda. "I didn't want to get someone of your status something…you know…low-priced," he blushed at his confession. "I mean the least you say is…thank you."

Kanda ch'd at what Allen said, and then just as Allen expected him to do he walked over to him and thrust the bouquet of flowers at him. Allen didn't deny this time that he was indeed disappointed and somehow heartbroken at the act and it hurt even more at what Kanda said afterwards.

"This thing is a waste of money, send it back."

Allen felt as if his heart would break, but what Kanda said afterwards made the pain a little bearable.

"I don't need something so large anyway," there was a hint of gentleness in his voice, "so I'll take the rose."

Allen looked up, his eyes wide at what he saw; Kanda's face was extremely red and he had a smile on! Yep Kanda was smiling…not exactly, just a half smile half smirk…but it was still a smile in Allen's eyes.

"By the way…thanks."

That did it; just hearing those words spoken from Kanda's mouth caused Allen to realize that there was no denying it. There was something about Kanda that no doubt attracted him. It was neither love nor even lust but it's something that was steadily growing, maybe like? Allen smiled, at least he found out something new about Kanda. _Kuu seemed really happy too._

"No problem," Allen replied genuinely happy, he looked at the bouquet in his hands. "But I wonder if the store will take this back."

"Ch' just tell them I sent you," Kanda said sounding extremely uninterested.

"Really? I can do that cool I'll–"

"Yeah, since da conversation will no doubt turn inta something unnecessary, I just want ta point out that gramps has arrived and is waiting ta meet us at my house," Lavi interrupted. He still looked cheery but there was something completely off about his appearance.

"Ah yes of course, let us go meet with your grandfather, he has some things to tells us," Komui nodded. "Also we could stop by the store Allen bought his bouquet so that he can return it."

"Sure its fine by me," Allen smiled.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

After making a quick stop at the store – it was a real short visit Kanda just threw the flowers at the cashier and demanded that he gave the moyashi his money back, and the cashier – who didn't want to be on Kanda's bad side – gave Allen his money back even gave a coupon for forty percent off his next purchase which Allen turned down politely of course – they finally arrived at Lavi's mansion…er house…which made Allen as uncomfortable as he could get. Knowing that they had money was one thing but seeing it was an entirely different case.

"We're here!" Lavi declared as he parked his car in his usual parking. "I bet gramps is a bit irritated having ta wait on us."

"Then, let us hurry," Komui said.

"Yeah," Lavi replied, leading them inside.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Welcome back young master Lavi, master Bookman is waiting for you in his study," an old female maid greeted them at the door.

"Sure, ah my friends will be sticking with me ta'day so."

"Understood, I will have the chefs bring in some refreshments to the study later," she noticed the others. "Good to see you again, master Kanda, Miss Kuu."

Kanda just nodded while Kuu waved.

"And you too master Lee, Miss Lee," she turned to Allen. "Well this is a new face."

"I'm Allen Walker," Allen replied, the aura surrounding him literally screamed 'perfect gentleman.' "It is my pleasure to meet you."

"Oh what a fine young lad," the old maid gushed. "I hope you enjoy your first visit to the Bookman manor."

"Yes of course."

After that the maid left to take care of what she had to do, leaving Lavi to lead them to his grandfather's study. They went through a complicated array of rooms, halls and steps before they finally ended up in front of the door to Lavi's grandfather's study. Allen was sure they walked through every room in the house the way his feet were killing him.

Lavi pushed the door open and stepped in with a loud shout of 'gramps I'm home!' completely disregarding any manners whatsoever. So when Lavi got a well aimed kick to his face by a short old guy with weird looking hair and dark rings around his eyes, Allen couldn't help but think that Lavi should have knocked.

"Ow, you old panda!" Lavi protested, at that name he got another hit to his head.

"Show some respect, you brat," the old man growled.

Lavi chuckled rubbing his bruised head.

"Bookman good to see you again," Komui said with a smile. "I believe you have some information for us."

"Ah yes," Bookman replied, he reached for a small recording device. "Have you fought any akumas recently?"

"There haven't been any hints of any innocence lately why?" Komui asked.

"Yesterday on my way back here from China I was attacked by an akuma, but that is trivial compared to the message it left behind," Bookman replied, "please listen to this."

He pressed play.

~…the Earl has a message for you…"time is up~ the one thousand year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold~ when the bell for the curtain calls, don't run! You exorcist are our performers !~

The recording stopped.

"That's the Earl's voice…" Allen whispered. "What does this means?"

"It means the Earl is starting to move," Bookman replied. "And with the departure of the Noah family I believe it's about time for something big to happen."

"The Noah family?"

"Remember that guy you faced before Lavi and I got there?" Lenalee asked.

"How could I forget…" Allen's fist clenched at the memory. "But it's hard to believe humans would join the Earl's side."

"From what I've uncovered the Noah family consists of thirteen human descendants of Noah who have inherited his genes," Bookman began. "A Noah can be identified by a gray skin tone, yellow/gold eyes, and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata referred by them as holy marks."

"That's just like how that Reaper guy looked…" Allen whispered. "Is there anything more you can tell us about them like why they joined up with the Earl?" he asked.

"According to my research the Noah family shares an inborn drive to kill Exorcists, but otherwise possess unique will and mindsets; they were born to be our enemies I suppose," Bookman replied with a shrug. "Not only that, like akuma creatures, they base their powers off dark matter, the opposite of Innocence and as such are vulnerable to Innocence, as Innocence is vulnerable to them. They also posses supernatural abilities and are said to be immortal."

 _Immortal? How are going to defeat them?_

"In order to make a perfect countermeasure plan for combating the Earl we must have everyone at arms," Komui said. "I've already sent messages to the Generals asking them to return or to stay close by incase of an attack."

Allen gulped. _Which means he contacted shishou…_

"I've contacted all but one General."

 _Guess not…_

"So Allen since you're his pupil would you mind telling us where he is?" Komui's eyes glint suspiciously and Allen wondered who was worse Komui or Cross, _Cross might be a devil but Komui is practically the head of the devils!_

"Um…shishou lives with me…" he held his head down, man Cross is going to _murder_ him when he gets back.

"I figured that," Komui chuckled, that strange glint still in his eyes. "That's why I've sent my men to attack the house where you live. It took a while but I've finally found it. They are attacking as we speak."

 _What?_ Allen's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"You can't be serious?" he yelled.

"I'm perfectly serious," Komui replied.

Allen couldn't believe his ears! _I'm dead! Dead!_

Suddenly they was an abrupt beep. Allen looked up turning to the source of the noise, which turned out to be the laptop Komui brought with him. Komui opened the laptop seeing that there was a sort of video message link. He clicked and a screen popped up.

"Ah right on time," the glint in Komui's eyes became more apparent.

"Right on time?" Allen repeated; he paled when he saw that the house in the video was his! "Komui is that?"

"Yep a report for that little mission I mentioned earlier," Komui replied, he turned to the screen eagerly. "Now tell me, how did it went?"

"Ah there was no one here supervisor," one of the persons there replied, he had on a huge spiral like glasses and his dark hair was in two puffs at the end. He also wore a headphone over his ears. "All we found was this letter addressed to Allen."

"And a large stack of bills," the other guy replied, he was bigger and taller than the first guy with larger lips, he wore a tam that blocked his eyes from view but the top was cut showing a little of his dark brown hair. "Those too were addressed to Allen."

"B-b-b-b-bills?" Allen was freaking out. _Shishou can't leave and still leave his debts for me to pay could he?_

"Let me see that letter hold it up Johnny," Komui said.

"Okay," the shorter one 'Johnny' replied. "Tapp hold this for me."

Tapp the big guy took the envelope from him. Johnny then opened the letter turning it to face the screen.

"Ah…oh I see," Komui began; he turned to face Allen who was having a Fitz from hearing the word bills. "Allen, you need to read this."

Hesitantly Allen turned to face the screen and just as he did he wished he hadn't. On the letter it plainly said:

~Oi baka apprentice

I'm leaving. Take care of my debts.

P.S. The rent for the house is seven months

overdue you might want to find a new place

to stay.

Cross Marian~

Saying that Allen couldn't believe his eye was an understatement. When he finished reading that note he practically chocked on air. It was short and to the point. And what the hell was with that little picture Cross drew of himself? Allen could swear its teeth glistened, but that was the least of his problem now! He was broke as hell – thanks to Cross – and homeless – also thanks to Cross! – life definitely sucked.

"Wow…" Lavi began after he read the letter, he turned to Allen. "It's a good thing Yuu made ya bring back those flowers, at least now yer have a tiny bit of da money your General owes good luck making da rest though."

When Lavi put it that way he could literally see the torment he would go through just to pay off those debts. The emotional stress was too much for him to bear so he fainted; hoping to the god there is that when he woke up it was all just a bad dream.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: and I'm done! Wow its long 22 pages? I really hoped you like it though! This was supposed to be mainly about the Noah family but I ended up going overboard and straying from that topic…hehehe such is life. After reading it I get the feeling like its straying over to the original plot of -Man to much which I didn't intend for to happen. I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to make it link and not make it link in a sort of way if ya get what I mean hehehehhehe. I want it to be about the akuma attacks but not mostly about it if ya get what I mean. I know I'm a very confusing child…hehehehehe.

Well at least I had the chapter done before the -Man manga returns (woot woot)! That was my main goal and since I'm apparently internetless I'll post it on Monday – when I'm going over to my best friend's – as a celebration for the -Man manga making its comeback! Also I hope the confusing relationship between Lavi and Kanda and Allen and Kanda doesn't confuse you…I'm trying my best to clear that up. Any questions you want to know and stuff feel free to ask hehehehe.

Like I've always say: thank you for reading, favoriting and putting my story on your alert list! It makes me really really really happy! Seriously it does. Hehehehehe (damn is it me or am I really giddy tonight?). Wow its Saturday night (oh no its Sunday morning my clock's saying twelve) and I have nothing to do…hehehe ignore the poor girl who needs a party life hehehe…I guess that's all for now until next time and hopefully the next time won't take a really long while!

Next chapter: Survival 101

Ja na

Kaos


	7. Default Chapter 6 Survival 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…

Disclaimer: ….don't own…

Warnings: OOCness? Language, cruelty to poor Allen, random scenes that makes no sense, yaoi, nudity, masturbation, smut, crossdressing

A/N: Yes people I. Am. Not. Dead! Just been computer-less for the longest while and beyond lazy…I started writing two days after I posted chapter five…but the laziness syndrome has gotten to me again….oh boy…this is gonna take awhile. Sorry for it being **long** overdue…I apologize! Really I am seriously beyond sorry! So please…

Enjoy k…

* * *

Chapter 6 – Survival 101

Allen woke up with a major migraine; wincing in slight pain he blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light before him, which was annoying as it made his headache worse.

"What the hell?" he croaked. "What happened…?"

"The moyashi's awake," came Lavi's cheerful voice, "ya can get up now ya kno."

Allen blinked; he felt as if he was lying on something soft and warm. It was so comfortable that he didn't want to get up. He ignored Lavi's voice and closed his eyes snuggling to the warmth.

"Moyashi…if you don't get up now I swear I'll rip your throat out," that voice however was not Lavi.

Allen's eyes popped open. From the position he was in he could see that he was lying in someone's lap. His face burned red when he looked up and saw Kanda's pissed off yet embarrassed expression. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kanda pushed him off his lap.

"Ow!" he protested as he hit the floor with a thud. "That was mean Kanda."

Kanda just tch'd and turned his head as Allen picked himself off the ground. There was something he didn't understand…how did he end up in Kanda's lap? And why was he passed out in the first place?

Memories of the letter Cross left him assaulted his mind. He paled as he remembered that he was currently broke as hell and homeless!

 _Please tell me that it was a dream…_

"Ya sure took yer sweet time getting off, moyashi," Lavi muttered annoyed, "Poor Yuu-chan had ta let ya lie in his lap for three hours."

"Jealous Lavi?" was what he wanted to say but instead he said:

"I was out for that long…?"

"Yeah when you fainted, you landed right on Yuu-c-ow." Lavi rubbed his bruised hand complements from Kanda.

"I did?" Allen was sure it wasn't a dream. "I'm broke and homeless aren't I?"

"Yep!" Lavi was way too cheerful for Allen's liking. "So, what yer gonna do?"

Allen groaned his life was just getting good, why did that stupid Cross had to go and ruin it! Now what was he going to do…wait a minute the Black Order Academy should have a dorm section to the school! Yes he could live there for some time until he found an apartment…wait a minute he's underage he can't rent an apartment!

"No way! I'm fifteen I can't rent an apartment!" he suddenly shouted surprising a few people. "No no no no no! This can't be I'll have to go to a…no way I'm going back to one." _I'm not going to an orphanage!_ He turned to Komui, "Komui does the school have a dorm?"

"Well we did have one," Komui began, Allen felt a sort of relief but that was short lived, "but it was destroyed last term during an akuma attack, the repairs were put on hold because no one stays there."

Allen could feel all his hopes crash and burn.

"Allen ya could stay here with me ya know." Lavi offered with a playful smirk. "I don't mind and I'm sure da old panda won't mind to-oww!" this time it was Bookman.

Allen took the time to consider this. _Waking up every morning from a prank, going to sleep after being attacked by another prank, breakfast and dinner…pranks, bath…pranks, quiet time…pranks, every single day…pranks!_

"Um…I'd love to but…well not that I'm not grateful for your offer but…" he began.

"You don't have to say anything Allen I understand," Lenalee interrupted. "Lavi will be a handful so why don't you stay with me and my brother I'm sure he won't mind."

"Not at all," Komui chimed. "I would love it if you'd stay with us."

"See Allen you can stay with us," Lenalee smiled. "I'm so glad you'll be staying with me, you see my brother is always working late and sometimes he doesn't come home at all. Now I won't be alone in that house anymore," her smile brightened. "I'm sure we can find tons of fun things to do together!"

"Um…sure," Allen smiled back, as long as he had a place to stay he'd do what ever Lenalee wanted to do but that didn't apply to Komui though. There was no telling what he'd have Allen do. _Probably make me participate in some weird experiment!_

Komui though had a different view of it after he heard what Lenalee said. He ran over to her holding her in his overprotective grasps.

"No I will not allow it!" he wailed. "Stay away from my Lenalee you lecherous man!"

"Brother let go!" Lenalee protested. "What are you taking about?"

But Komui didn't answer he just kept on holding Lenalee baring his teeth at Allen as if he was some sort of a horrid beast.

"Um…Komui?" Allen began; he stayed back as Komui was glaring murder at him. "Did I ah miss something here?"

"Stay away from my Lenalee and my house!"

 _Okay I guess I didn't miss anything…_

"Oh I see," Lavi interrupted, "since the helpers leave at eight Lenalee is always at home alone but if you stay there she won't be alone now will she?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Allen asked he didn't see the problem, he'd be there to keep Lenalee company. If he was there she wouldn't be alone right? They'd…wait a minute…Oh…

He blushed at the implications of what Komui meant.

"Finally got it huh moyashi," Lavi teased.

"The name's Allen!"

"Yeah sure, but the offer to stay with me still stands," Lavi reminded him. "I'll have a room prepared for you."

Allen sighed, there wasn't any other choice…at least he had a place to stay until he was eighteen right?

"Daddy why don't you stay with me!" Kuu yelled, annoyed that everyone was trying to steal her daddy from her. "There are a lot of rooms at my house."

"Yes!" Allen yelled immediately. _Yeah I'm free from Lavi and Komui! Kuu might be a little obsessive but she'd be cool to live with…the thing is_. "Um Kuu will your parents allow it?"

"Yep yep!" Kuu nodded vigorously. "Mommy won't mind and you're my daddy so I want my family together! Ojii-san is out of town and Marie oji-san is still on his fifth honeymoon with Miranda oba-san so it's only me, mommy and Daisya oji-san at home."

 _Mommy? Oh…OH….!_

"Kanda?" _Shit I forgot…she actually lives with him…_

He chuckled nervously, turning to beg Kanda to take him in but when he turned to face where Kanda was sitting he saw that he wasn't there!

"Eh? Kanda? Where did he go?"

There was a quiet whisper from outside the door and everyone turned their attention to there. Kanda was outside seemingly on his phone.

"Yeah….room….not….space….." the words were broken as Allen couldn't hear properly, but from what he heard he was sure Kanda was trying to make it that he can't stay at his house.

Kanda hung up with a sigh and turned back to the door. The frown on his forehead deepened when he saw everyone at the door staring out at him. He ch'd and scowled.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"I know you hate my guts and all but I can't believe you'd do that!" Allen whined. "You know I need a place to stay!"

"Yeah Kanda, your house is bigger so you have more space than any of us!" Lenalee was disappointed in him. "Poor Allen needs a place to stay and you'll just leave him out in the cold."

Kuu started sobbing.

"Mommy how could you." she sniffed.

Even Lavi – even though he secretly didn't mind Kanda's decision – looked at him differently, maybe he thought of him as a black hearted person? Not that Kanda cared but it was just annoying when they were all blowing the thing way out of proportion!

"Ch' annoying," Kanda muttered. "Oi could you all shut up for five seconds?" he shook his head in irritation. "I don't know what you heard but I was just calling to make sure that the room the moyashi will be given is no where near mine."

"But you said you had not enough space?" Allen was sure that was what Kanda said, well he didn't really say it in that context but you get it.

Kanda snorted.

"Do you have selective hearing or something moyashi?" he asked. "If you were listening in on the conversation you'd hear me say 'Yeah a guest prepare a room for him, not near mine though. Find some random space and put him' ch' what kind of eavesdropper are you?"

"The one who have selective hearing?" Allen chuckled nervously.

Kanda looked at him with a scowl, somehow he had a feeling things were going to get worse.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen eyes widened as he stood before the house…? Mansion…? Castle…? Whatever it was, it was no house that was for sure.

"Oi stop gawking like a moron idiot," Kanda tch'd. "It's like you haven't seen a house before."

 _House?_

"House? Kanda have you seen what you live in?" Allen yelled, completely shocked that Kanda would call that _huge_ place before them a _house_. "And here I thought Lavi's house was big, but you! Man you must be freaking loaded!"

Kanda snorted at his extravagation; sure his house is a little _bigger_ than Lavi's by about a few acres and a couple of storeys. _Not much!_ He did feel like the house was a waste of space and wanted get rid of it but…it is his family home and…ah he couldn't bother!

"Hurry up and grab your stuff," he threw over his shoulder, "and keep up or I'm leaving you behind."

Allen had to force himself to not react to Kanda's apparent taunting. If he wanted to make sure that they didn't kill each other during his stay – which was hard – he had to be the one to keep in control. It makes no sense that he retaliated and got himself kicked out.

"Sure I'm right behind you, so lead the way," he upped for saying with an obviously fake gentlemanly smile in place.

Kanda gave him an annoyed look that plainly said 'drop that stupid act' but Allen feign innocent making him wonder why the hell was he letting the moyashi stay with him. With their conflicting personalities they'd be at each others throats every second. _It's a good thing I request to have his room further away from my own, so that I can see him less._

That was the only thing that was good about this whole moving in thing. His room was on the last floor to the back of the house, where he had close access to the forest where he trained, while the moyashi would most likely be in one of the guest rooms on the second floor. A smile crossed his lips at the thought.

"I'm going to my room, since Kuu isn't here yet I'll ask a butler to show you around," Kanda said over his shoulders as he climb the steps.

Allen didn't know whether to stay one place or to follow Kanda, after all it was his first time here in this huge house and he was sure he'd get lost. _Even if I stay one place I'll still somehow end up lost!_

"Um…Kanda?" he looked up and to his surprise Kanda wasn't there. "Great he left me all alone!" _Don't blame me if I end up lost in this stupid house!_

Allen grumbled making his way towards the flight of steps Kanda disappeared up. Who knew maybe he would run in to someone who would help him find his room? _Man why did Kuu have to stay behind with Komuii…she could have helped me…_

"Excuse me."

Allen almost screamed when he heard the voice, instead he yelped and turned in the direction where he heard the voice from. There he saw an old man dressed in a butler outfit. But it was much different from the ones he usually saw. _He must be the head butler here._

"Um…sorry I was just ah…looking for my room and stuff," he chuckled nervously. "Um would you mind helping me…?"

The old butler gave him a charming smile that seemed to take off a few years off his face, making him seem years younger than he really was.

"You must be the boy young master Kanda requested to have a room prepared for," he man replied not showing any indication that he heard Allen. "Please follow me I'll lead you to your room."

He walked off indicating to Allen that he should follow. It was awkward for a while as Allen trailed after the old butler. There was no form of communication between them, the butler just led the way and he followed. After going up two more flights of steps thus landing them on the second floor Allen couldn't take it anymore. The silence was too stifling so he decided to fill it with some arbitrary rambling.

"Ah so um what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Allen Walker."

The butler nodded.

"Um…your name?" Allen prodded as the guy didn't answer. _Gosh Kanda sure has some conservative guys around…_

This time the butler opened his mouth.

"Namae?(1)"

Allen recognized the word. _He speaks Japanese? But his English was so perfect before…_ he shrugged. _This is Kanda's house and he is Japanese…besides I know a little Japanese I might as well ask for his name._

"Hai, o-namae wa?(2)"

The butler smiled.

"Washi wa Tanoku Shiro desu(3)." Tanoku-san replied.

Allen seemed happy with this. _So he just didn't understand much of what I was saying? Weird…_ It was interesting talking to the butler that he didn't notice that he finally reached his room, which was on the last floor near to the back of the house and only one room seemed to be in use on that floor.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tanoku-san(4)." Allen bowed, he was so glad he learned Japanese that summer when he had to work in a sushi restaurant. _I wonder if Kanda would mind if I talk to him in his native language…_ the notion was so unusual of him that he shook it from his thoughts, before he started to feel the need to seek the raven devil out.

"I shall take my leave now Walker-san," Tanoku-san returned to speaking English. "You are free to use the room as you please. I will have your other luggage up as soon as possible."

"Alright!" Allen replied waving to Tanoku as he left.

 _Hmm let's see what my room looks like!_ Allen couldn't wait to see what kind of room Kanda had prepared for him. He was about to open the door but froze at the knob when he realize that he was actually eager to see something that Kanda got for him. _Knowing him it'll be the worst room ever…I mean it's all the way up here far away from civilization._

He scoffed at how idiotic he was acting. _It's just a room no big deal! I should be happy he offered to take me in; staying with Kanda won't be as bad as staying with Lavi._ With that thought in mind he pushed the door open and almost had a heart attack at what he saw, the travel bag he had in his hand fell to the ground. _Holy shit this is my room?_ To say Allen was astounded was an understatement. The room was _huge_! It looked five times the size of his old room…and was probably twice the size of his old house. From what he can see it wasn't a room just for sleeping, it was almost like a mini apartment. He could see a couch, television _oh my god is that a plasma?_ three sets of doors and tons of other appliances and furniture that should not be in a 'bedroom'.

Allen couldn't help but stand and gape at what he saw, _this isn't a bedroom it's a freaking apartment!_ And this was where he'd be living temporarily? Life just got a whole lot better. A line of drool dribbled down his chin. _If this is how the bedroom looks I wonder what the kitchen looks like!_ Now that was something he couldn't wait to see and his stomach agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well then lets get changed and then I'll find my way back down to the kitchen," his stomach loved that plan but first he had to explore his room and find out what was behind the three doors. His guess was that one held the actual bed and the other one was probably a bathroom. "Now let's see what behind door number one."

He pulled the middle door open and found that it was a closet. _Ooh spacious_. Next was the one to the corner that was closer to where the television and couch was, that door led to his bed. _Nice, a four poster queen size bed, wait and a computer too? Where does Kanda's get that kind of cash from?_ He locked the door and turned towards the last one that was in front of to the room's entrance. _That means the next door leads to an in room bathroom. Hmm I'd love to have a warm soak now._

"My bag," he remembered that he dropped it before he stepped in and went for it. "It's a good thing I have a couple of clothes in here because I can't wait till my stuff gets here to take a bath."

He took out a shirt, pair of pants and boxers and he proceeded to strip himself of his clothes. Once they were all off he headed towards the door where he was sure the bathroom should be. The sound of running water caught his attention when he got closer though he didn't think much of it. _That's interesting did they run a bath for me?_ He shrugged and pushed the door open only to gape at the wonderful sight he saw.

There was Kanda – butt naked – with his front turned to him – for dear Allen's viewing pleasure – his hair was loose just like the first time they met and he was looking so jumpable that Allen wasn't sure he could control himself. Kanda however was surprised to see Allen right there – naked – in his bathroom. _Hmm for a moyashi he has a nice body…_ Kanda froze and just as that thought passed through his head he quickly let it die.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked brining the moyashi's attention to him.

"Ah…ah…eeto(4)." Allen gulped.

This made Kanda snort, he tried to look anywhere but at the moyashi but when he happen to glimpse his member standing tall and fully erect he couldn't look away. Nor could he help the coat of blush that swathe his face. _He's huge…!_ He found himself thinking and this time he didn't chastise himself for thinking that. His mind began comparing their sizes and that's when he realized that the moyashi was even bigger than him erect. Damn looks like age had nothing to do with it that was for sure. _With the moyashi that big he might rival even Lavi…_ and that in itself was an impressive feat.

Kanda found he wouldn't mind standing there all day, staring at the wonderful eye candy that was presented to him…wait a minute what? He froze… _what the hell am I thinking! I just got to freaking look at the idiot's dick and I'm going all weird._ Enough was enough the hot bath was getting to him and making him think things he shouldn't…that was his conclusion for it. It was all the bath's fault! He decided to end it and by the way his eyes were glazed over, he had to end it now!

"Are you going to get the hell out?" he growled. "I don't know how the hell you got into my room but I'll make sure you never walk again if you don't get the fuck out now!"

 _His room? This is Kanda's room?_

"Your room?" was Allen intelligent response.

"Yes moron, this is the bathroom attached to my room." Kanda snorted, he turned to face away from Allen. "I'm in the middle of a bath so please leave," he looked at him from over his shoulders, his eyes locked on the thing – that's what he called it due to its size – between Allen's legs. "And take your little friend with you."

Allen looked down and almost died of embarrassment _holy shit I'm up? I got a freaking boner by just looking at Kanda!_ Well that wasn't surprising… _Kanda saw, oh my god Kanda saw!_ Now that was what made the situation all thwarting and awkward. Kanda saw him erect not just a measly half erection…he was _fully_ erect! Tip out and everything and that made the situation much, much worse.

"Ah sorry!" he apologized and ran out the door slamming it closed.

Kanda sighed and continued his bath. This time he switched the hot water to cold. A groan passed his lips; damn he desperately needed a cold shower.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen couldn't calm down…in his mind the image of a naked, wet, flushed – from the heat – Kanda was playing over in his mind. His arms itched to mold him into his perfect bed-slave but the more sensible part of his mind yelled at him for being an idiot saying that it will never happen no matter how much he wishes for it. _Crap this is going to turn out bad if I don't do something about it…_ just what he needed and freaking hard on that refused to deflate…

"Guess I'm going to have to jack off…" it sounded dirty in his ear but there was not other way, and knowing that Kanda was in the other room beside him made him even more excited. _I sound deprived…_ he shrugged, _I guess I am._

He sat down on the carpeted floor resting his back on the closed door of the bathroom. _So how shall I do this now?_ He was beyond turned on and if he didn't do something to relieve himself now he'd probably be in pain in a matter of moments. Resigning to his fate he fisted the base of his member, instantly groaning as his hand made contact with his heated flesh. He begun with slow stead pumps but the friction wasn't enough so he sped up.

 _'Doing it by your self huh?'_

The familiar voice echoed in his head. Though he was used to it being harsh and annoyed it sounded more mellow and soft almost like a purr. He closed his eyes as the image of the person who landed him in that state appeared, wearing a neko(5) styled French maid outfit – yup Allen had some weird exotic tastes – crouching on all fours.

 _'Do you want me to help you, master?'_

Allen nodded.

 _'What ever you say master.'_

Kanda crawled over to him and placed his hands on his hard member. He gave a few pumps before edging closer and giving an experimental lick from the base up. Allen gave a throaty groan and sped up with his pumps at the image his mind provided him with. The Kanda in his mind proceeded to lick and suck on his member while his long fingers wrapped around the base pumping slowly in time with his licks.

Allen had to bite his lips to prevent his moans from escaping when his mind conger up an image of Kanda deep-throating him. The sensation would have been better if he actually had Kanda's mouth wrapped tightly around his cock and sucking it like a lollipop…but he had to make due with what he had, and right now he only had his hand and his very active imagination.

Kanda let Allen's cock slid from his mouth with an audible pop and turned his back to him. He raised the short dress he wore revealing the very lacy black panty underneath. Then as slowly and seductively as he could muster – which wasn't a problem because come on this is Allen's imagination we're talking about! – he took them off.

 _'Master…I want to feel you deep inside me…please fuck me…'_

Allen needed no more invitation just hearing Kanda's voice begging him to fuck him was too much. He came even before his imagined self got to thrust into Kanda's warmth. His hands continued pumping his cock milking it dry of his cum. When he was finally down from his high and was able to catch his breath he sighed, his eyes trained on the thick white substance that covered hand. _Damn it…why do I feel so dirty…?_

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda buried his head in his pillow, _damn! Why must that damned moyashi be so loud!_ He wasn't an idiot he knew what the moyashi was doing, but couldn't he do it in some other room and not outside his bathroom door! Kanda had to leave the bathroom as quickly as he could because he could hear him, and even if he locked himself in his room the damage was already done. He saw the moyashi – damn he still couldn't get over the fact of how big he was – and heard him – his grunts and moans were beyond husky – so he could pretty much imagine a perfect scene of the moyashi jacking off…not that it turned him on…yep not one bit! Which was why he was so not imagining the most unpleasant there was, so that he could deflate a hard on that shouldn't be there…?

He groaned in annoyance. _Why is this happening to me?_ He wanted to scream; ever since that moyashi came into his life he'd been changing into something that he'd much rather not be. _Lavi would have a field day if he heard that I got hard from hearing the moyashi jack off._ Now that was something he'd rather not happen. Now, how was he going to deal with this? _Just ignore it it'll go away…_ that was his answer for everything. That and destroy everything in your path but that wasn't an option now.

He was brought out of his thoughts but the sound of a knock on a door. _Now who's that?_ He eased himself out of bed and put on a bathrobe to hide his little 'problem'. As he pushed open the door to his bedroom to the small living area his room had his thoughts ran back to Allen. _How the hell did the moyashi get to my bathroom? Shouldn't he be on the first or second floor…_ he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Right now he'd answer the door – since he was the only one on the floor it must be his – and then he'll ask his head butler – Tanoku Shiro – about where the moyashi was staying, lay some grounds rules and made sure that he didn't find his way back to his room. _Shit he knows where my room is_.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

The knocks continued precise and one after the other, annoying the hell out of Allen.

"I'm coming!" he yelled putting on a loose fitting sweatpants. "Give me a sec."

He ran to the door and opened it once the pants were on not caring if he was shirtless. At the same time the door beside him opened and Kanda stepped out wrapped in a bathrobe. He gulped at the sight. _Shit down boy…_ Kanda on the other hand was shocked for one and slightly breathless at how Allen was dressed. He finally got to see how Allen's left hand looked, and strangely he didn't feel freaked out about it.

"What are you doing here?" though he was slightly flustered he showed no sign of it.

"Kanda-sama, sorry to interrupt you," Tanoku-san bowed in acknowledgment. "I'm here to have the rest of Walker-san's luggage delivered to his room."

 _Wait a minute…did he just say his room?_

"His room?" Kanda inquired, it couldn't be what he thought right?

"Hai Kanda-sama, on your request I had his room closer to your own," Tanoku-san replied without hesitation.

"Wait…what? I never said that!" Kanda shock his head in frustration, hard on now gone. "I said to put him in a room further from my own!"

Tanoku-san looked thoughtful for a while before he bowed again.

"My apologies Kanda-sama I must have heard wrong," he apologized, "but I have already informed Teidoll-sama on the room arrangement and he approved of the room."

"Why that old geezer." Kanda growled. _He would no doubt approve…damn it, the only way is if the moyashi doesn't like the room and wishes to have a change…_ it was worth a try. "Oi moyashi the rooms on the first and second floors are bigger than the one you're in plus it has its own kitchenette and fridge. Change your room to one of them."

It wasn't a request it was an order and Allen knew that.

 _Let's see a bigger room with a built in kitchen…or a temperamental Kanda who will no doubt make my stay as painful as possible…well that's an easy one._

He smiled at Kanda who was a little taken aback by it, then turned to face Tanoku-san.

"I'll stay in this room, so you may proceed in having my stuff moved in here," he said with a voice that had an air of finality to it.

"Hai," Tanoku-san motioned to the maids carrying the luggage to proceed forward.

Kanda was furious…but in a way he wasn't, and that feeling scared him more than facing a life and death situation ever could. He didn't understand why he felt relieved or dare he say it _giddy_ that Allen would be in the room beside him, but he was and he really hope it was a temporary thing, because if the stupid feeling became worse he was sure he was going to kill the moayshi. Allen however was glad that he'd be beside Kanda. He had already come to terms with what he wanted form Kanda – he wanted to tie him down and fuck him – and he'll do everything and anything to claim that body as his.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

It's been a few weeks – approximately three weeks and six days but hey who's counting – since Allen started living with Kanda and since then he had already gotten used to his daily routine.

Mondays – Fridays: wake up early, morning exercises, walk in on an irate Kanda and get kicked out from the bathroom, shower, eat a small breakfast and pack the rest to bring to school, get a ride to school from Lavi, classes, clubs (Allen joined the Kendo club to be closer to Kanda – more like to see him change), get dropped home by Lavi, train, eat dinner, play with Kuu, stalk Kanda when he's training at night, walk in on Kanda again this time get a fist to the face, then bed.

Saturdays and Sundays: wake up late, late morning exercises, Kanda-less shower, eat breakfast, hang out with Kanda, Kuu, Lavi and Lenalee, train with the gang, eat lunch, more training, play video games, eat dinner, watch Kanda's nightly training, walk in on Kanda and get a fist to the face, then bed.

Even if the routine was a static one there were instances in which different things happened. Like Allen getting a chance to jerk off – he still felt dirty imagining Kanda while jerking off – or going on missions to look for innocence – which always turned out to be a bust because there was no activity since the time Kanda was wounded – and there were times when Lavi would stay over. So it wasn't as if everyday was the same thing.

"Hey Allen time ta go."

Lavi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up from packing his meal seeing Lavi standing at the entrance to the kitchen. His eyes lingered a little further beyond him and there he saw Kanda and Kuu walking out to the front door. He placed the last bowl of the wonderful breakfast the chef made into his breakfast bag and followed Lavi outside.

 _I could get used to this._ He though as he made his way out the kitchen door.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A man with thick brunette hair and large circular glasses dressed casually in a pair of ripped jeans and white shirt walked down the street with a cigarette firmly set in his right hand. He stopped by an apple vender and picked up one of the red juicy product then paid for it. The vender nodded in appreciation and the passer by continued on his way.

The man took a few puffs from his cigarette as he rubbed the apple in his shirt making sure that it was clean enough to be bitten into. He then removed his cigarette from his mouth and took a mouthful of the apple. After a few steps he stopped at the pedestrian crossing just as the traffic light switched to green indicating to the cars that it was time for them to drive on. At that moment he decided to look up, his amber gold eyes widened a fraction when he glimpsed a cherry looking redhead with one visible green eye drive off in a bright red sports car.

He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face or the excitement he felt from seeing that redhead again even though it was brief.

 _My dear Lavi I'm finally back._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) Namae – Name

(2) Hai, o-namae wa? – Yes, what is your name?

(3) Washi wa Tanoku Shiro desu – I am Shiro Tanoku

(4) Arigatou gozaimasu Tanoku-san – Thank you very much Mr. Tanoku

(5) Neko – Cat

Sorry if it is short and nothing like what you expected! Or that it raced on like it was in a well race…I tried with this one I really did, well now that I finally got my steady plot in my head I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. Since this was long over due – no lie – I made sure I posted tons of stories along with this one so I hope you enjoy those too! Until next time! R&R! (Sorry i had this for a long time but never posted it...i'm so sorry!)

Next chapter: Past Acquaintances

Ja na

Kaos


	8. Default Chapter 7 Past Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….so…I don't own it….but hey I'm trying!

Disclaimer: ….so…I don't own it….but hey I'm trying!

Warnings: Loads of language, slight yaoi, maniac driving,

A/N: So….ah another chapter….hope ya'll like his one though k…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Past Acquaintances

*Ring…..ring…..ring….ring…..riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg…..*

"Ch'."

"Still no answer?" Allen asked, he took another bite out of his toast. "That's strange usually Lavi would have been here already. I wonder what's holding him back."

"Maybe he over slept?" Kuu offered with a slight pout. "But that's really not like Lavi oji-chan."

Kanda got up from the table. His eyes trailed to the simple watch on his right hand. Ten minutes to eight. Fuck, they were going to be late.

"Maybe we should take the bus?" Allen stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth. "We'll be late anyway so lets just –"

Kanda gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up or I'll kill you' but since it was his regular look Allen just shrugged and clamped his mouth shut. If he dared talking, Kanda would no doubt skin him alive, and he learnt that from experience.

"Let's go," Kanda said after a while. "I'll drive."

Kuu began cheering while Allen looked at him confused.

"Kanda you can drive?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah so?" Kanda snapped; he turned to leave with a bouncing-with-joy Kuu right behind him. "Are you coming or are you going to take the _bus_?" he said bus like it was some horrid word.

"Wait for me."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen followed Kanda out towards where all the cars were parked. He whistled as he took in the different models and appearance of cars.

"Wow," He whispered in awe. "Kanda you had _all these_ ," he waved in the direction of the cars, "and you still had Lavi chauffer you around? Why?"

Kanda just shrugged, it was not that he didn't want to drive. It was that they banned him from driving unless it was absolutely necessary, and since his ride to school – Lavi – seemed to be unavailable and his brother left for work already there was no one to drive him. Might as well call this an 'absolutely necessary' situation.

"Mommy! Drive the black car! I like that one," Kuu cheered still in her overly peppy mode. She was already at the car's door bouncing up and down like an overactive kid on sugar overdose.

 _Why is Kuu so excited?_ Allen didn't understand, _Why_ , _I mean Kuu always goes to sleep whenever we drive to school, so what will make this ride any different._

Kanda shrugged in reply and went to open the door with a bunch of keys that he fished out of his pocket. The door slide up and Kanda adjusted the seat so that Kuu could easily get into the back seat. Once she was in he readjusted the seat and left the door open for Allen to get in.

 _Oh well time to go,_ he shrugged as he got into the passenger seat of Kanda's chosen car – a black Aston Martin DB9(1). The car sort matched Kanda. It was small and simple yet really exotic. Not to mention the colour made the car look a bit mysterious.

"Young Master!"

Allen looked up to see a flustered looking Tanoku-san running towards them. He stopped to catch his breath once he was in front of the car.

"Young Master, why are you driving? Isn't Master Lavi here to pick you up?" he asked a little breathless. "Teidoll-sama specifically said to only allow you to drive when no one is available. I can have one of the chuffers ready in a minute."

Kanda waved off the offer with a flick of his hand.

"Don't bother, we're late as it is," he said in a bored voice. "I'll be carful, so stop worrying."

Kanda stepped into car without giving Tanoku-san a second glance. Tanoku-san sighed before turning to face Allen.

"Walker-san I'd advise you to put your seatbelt on right now," he said before walking – more like running – off to a safe spot.

Before Allen could question Tanoku-san about what he meant – of course he would have his seatbelt on! – Kanda started the car and raced off. Before he knew it they were outside of the mansion going down the hill at an **extremely** fast pace.

"Kanda-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

 _Lavi moaned as he felt himself being stretched and filled. He couldn't believe it no matter how many times they do it; it just gets better and better._

" _Lavi…" the man above him moaned his voice as sleek and smooth as silk. "You're the best…every time I fuck you its so tight."_

" _Shut…up aaahhhh bastard," Lavi moaned, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Don't say embarahhhhsing things…like haa haa ahhh that."_

" _But it is true," he placed little nips and kisses around Lavi's chest. "…I will miss you…"_

 _Lavi's face fell. Oh_ …he's leaving tomorrow…

" _Don't say…that…at a time…like this…just shut up…and…fuck me," Lavi panted impaling himself further on the older man's hard length. "Mnnn ahhh…I want to…ngh ahhh…ha haa aaahhh remember every inch…of you…"_

 _The man's grip on Lavi's waist tightened and he pulled out slightly only to thrust back in hitting Lavi's sweet spot directly. Lavi gave a throaty moan as the guy pounded into him relentlessly._

" _You're naughty little boy aren't you?" the man smirked. "But it's just what I want to hear. I love it when you talk dirty," he panted, increasing his speed. Damn it he was getting close. "I'll make sure to leave my mark on you so that you'll never forget how it feels to have me deep inside you," he leaned closer whispering huskily in Lavi's ear. Lavi shivered as his hot breath ghosted over the shell of his right ear. "Just don't forget that you are the most important person to me."_

 _Lavi felt like crying…blame it on his hormones he was still hitting puberty damn it. But he held them back not wanting to be seen as weak in the eyes of this guy who he…loved. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck meeting his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and by the frantic pace his lover was going at he was just as close._

 _Both eyes slid shut as he felt the built up pleasure inside him uncoiled and released. Within seconds he cried out, spraying his seeds on both their stomachs. His body unconsciously clamped down on his lover's member causing him to release his load, shooting his hot come inside Lavi's welcoming ass. They panted still riding out the after bliss of their orgasm. Lavi looked into those captivating amber gold eyes. Just seeing them hurt. He noticed that his lover was saying something but he didn't quite heard._

" _Huh? I didn't catch that," Lavi groaned, the guy had yet to put out of him._

" _I said that," the guy smiled; leaning closer to kiss those wonderful lips. "I love you," he placed a chaste kiss on Lavi's shocked lips then pulled out._

 _Lavi was too shock to reply. Suddenly tears spilled from his eyes causing his lover to look alarmed. Maybe he did something wrong._

" _Ah, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" he was expecting a response but not that kind of response! "Lavi I ah –"_

 _He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lavi covered his lips with his own. They kissed heatedly, Lavi quickly giving the older the dominance over him. Their tongues swirled past each other turning the kiss messy. They broke apart when the need for air became too great._

" _So I'm forgiven?"_

" _Don't say stupid things," Lavi knew what he meant but he had already forgiven him for choosing to leave, it was a good opportunity for him and who was he to stop him?"I'll miss you always," he blushed before adding, "I love you too…T-"_

Lavi's eyes shot open instantly. He looked around. Where was he again? Oh yeah his room. A groan passed his lips. That dream it seemed real…too real for his liking. He looked down. Damn it he messed up.

"Why am I remembering that stupid day?" he grumbled getting out of bed, he made a mental note to change the sheets later before the maids came in. "I haven't seen that bastard in three years…but whatever I've forgotten him already so I don't care!" he yelled deciding to drop the topic.

He looked over at his phone which rested beside him on his pillow. His face paled at what he saw. _Holy fuck, twenty three missed calls?_ He grabbed up his phone inspecting the caller ID. _Shit all from Yuu…he's so gonna kill me._

He sighed looking at the clock that was flashing 8:15 in his face as if mocking him. That caused him to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Damn it I'm really late!"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Allen could now see what Kuu was cheery about but he couldn't say that he shared her sentiments. His eyes were wide open in shock as he tried to buckle the seatbelt but with his trembling hands he hadn't succeeded yet.

"Damn it Kanda! Slow the fuck down!" he screamed in what could only be called pure dread _Shit Kuu did she hear me?_ His eyes widened more at the thought and he quickly turned to her, but it didn't seem as if she heard as her head was still out the window while she cheered on her 'mommy' to drive faster.

 _Kids…_ he sighed in relief and turn back to face the road only to go pale.

"Holy shit Kanda, stop for fucks sake!" he didn't even care if Kuu heard him curse, why you might ask? Because the lights just turned fucking amber and a stupid ass old lady was crossing the fucking road as if she hadn't a care in the fucking world! "Fuck, Kanda stop!"

"The light's not red," was Kanda's comeback.

"The light's not red," Allen repeated in disbelief, shock overwhelm his fear. "Are you mad? You're gonna get us killed! Worse yet, you're gonna kill that old lady!"

Kanda just shrugged and stepped on the gas pedal increasing the speed. Allen struggled with his seatbelt while he screamed: 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' over and over in a hysterical voice.

"Keep saying that and you will," Kanda said in a blasé tone. His eyes locked with the traffic light up ahead, he was just a few seconds away from passing it; he could make it. Now that old lady was another question entirely. He shrugged; _I'll give her a nice funeral._

Kanda was closing in on his goal by increasing his speed; Kuu enjoyed the increased speed while Allen was beyond terrified, but he calmed himself down enough to try and attempt to buckle his seatbelt again.

 _Yes it's finally in!_ Just as he thought that Kanda made a sudden stop. He felt himself thrown forward – and sent up silent prayer in the few seconds he had just as he saw his life flash before his eyes – but luckily he was pulled back thanks to the seatbelt.

In sheer relief and appreciation Allen grabbed the front part of his seatbelt and kissed it, thanking it with watery eyes that it saved his life. He could still see himself flying out the windshield and a few kilometers – no miles! – forward which would no doubt leave him dead. He turned to glare at Kanda.

"Where you trying to kill us?" Allen demanded, he was beyond pissed. "Oi Kanda are you listening to me?"

"No."

"Damn it Kanda be serious!" Allen yelled quelling the need to pull his hair in frustration. "You almost killed an old lady – who I admit is a total moron for crossing the road before the lights turns red or making sure that **all** the cars stopped – but regardless of her seemingly huge rush to die, there is a speed limit you must obey it….–"

Allen continued his rant about how Kanda should pay attention to the road code and follow the rules, but that was soon drown out when the light changed to green and Kanda once again sped off, turning Allen's rants into screams.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A boy walked out to the parking lot to do his regular rounds. He was to make sure that all the cars and transportation vehicles were where they should be, and that no one parked in the wrong spot. A shiver ran throughout his entire being when he passed by a particularly empty parking space where no cars were allowed to park. It was a reserved spot and it belonged to the one and only Queen of the Five Royalties: Yuu Kanda. Therefore no one _dared_ to park there.

The boy thought it was a waste of space because the Queen never drove anymore, because every time he did someone got hurt because of his extremely fast driving. _Why not give it to someone else?_ He shrugged. That would have been better than to have it here not being used when there was need another visitor's parking.

"I don't make the rules I just follow them," he turned to make his way back into the school as his duty was done. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Jack's bright red Ford GT(1) wasn't in its regular parking space and he mildly wondered if they were running late. Suddenly loud noises in the direction of the school gate caught his attention.

"Hmm what was that?" he looked in the direction of the noise and saw the students scrambling to find cover from god knows what. He was about to leave but the sound of a very loud engine caught his attention. Both eyes widened when they saw the 'Shinigami(2)' racing toward him at its usual insanely fast pace.

"Holy fuck," was all he could say as the car got closer. Who'd guess that the Queen was allowed to drive again? Hell had officially broken loose once more. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact to come as his feet were too frozen in shock to move. Not even the shouts from Allen for him 'to move the fuck out of the way' got him to budge an inch.

Kanda stepped on the breaks and the car slid to a stop…right in front of the boy. The boy let out the breath he didn't knew he was holding; his legs wobbled before he fell to the ground in relief. The door to the passenger side slid open and Allen fell out in a fear broken mess. He took a gulp of well needed air to calm his nerves. That was one of the scariest experiences he had ever had and he was in no hurry to relive it. Kuu however seemed to enjoy it a lot as she was bouncing up and down in pure bliss.

"Daddy are you okay?" she asked when she noticed Allen on the ground gasping for air.

"Yeah….fine, just fine," he wheezed out as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart, once it was calm enough he looked up at Kuu. "Kuu you aren't out of breath?"

"Nope!" Kuu yelled. "I feel perfect! Besides I rather driving fast than driving slow. I am more used to mommy's driving than Lavi oji-chan's."

Allen sort of understood Kuu a little better from that statement. There was only one thing he could think of at the moment: Kanda completely erased the emotion fear from her brain. That was the only explanation he could think of. Kuu did grow up with him.

"Kanda? You're driving?" came Lenalee's shocked voice.

She heard the commotion from outside and decided to investigate, and was shocked to see Kanda stepping out of his car that the school population dubbed as 'Shinigami.' That was something she thought she wouldn't see in a long time.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I'm driving?" Kanda growled in annoyance.

"Well considering that whenever you drive someone always ends up in the hospital or that you get slapped with a bunch of speeding tickets. I guess that would be two reasons," Lenalee shrugged. "What happened to Lavi?"

"He didn't show up," Allen replied with a shrug.

Lenalee considered the implications of it.

"That is weird, Lavi never bails on Kanda," She mussed to herself. "Did he call and say something?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing," Kuu replied.

"That sure is weird."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Ah man I am so late!" Lavi wailed with a shudder as he thought of what Kanda would do to him when he finally reached school.

He stepped on the brakes and drove to a stop at the stoplight. _Shit, shit, shit! Hurry up damn it!_ A smile crossed his lips when the red light turned green. He moved his foot to the gas pedal but paused as something compelled him to look out his window. His green eye widened in pure infiltrated shock when he glimpsed a man with messy brunette hair. He froze and removed his foot from the gas pedal. _It can't be him…_

All he wanted was to get a good glimpse of the man. He wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things…that the person he was trying to get a good look of, wasn't the same guy he gave his heart to three years ago. He almost got to see his face when a series of beeps and curses knocked him back to his senses.

"Oi brat, get a move on will ya!"

Lavi shook his head and turned to get one final look at the person but saw that there was no one there. _What the hell? I saw him…he was there…_ Shit, he shook his head again and drove off. _I must be seeing things…_

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Lavi made it in time for his first session: Chemistry with Reever-sensei. He pushed open the door open and stepped into the lab with a bright smile on his face.

"Mornin' sorry I'm late!" he yelled as he walked to his seat. "Ya wouldn't believe da mess I had ta clean up." _Yeah and what a mess it was._ His mind supplied.

"It's okay Lavi please take a seat," Reever replied as he turned his attention back to teaching the class.

Lavi could feel the eyes of the other four royalties burning in to him. He was sure they wanted an explanation and he had no choice but to give them one. Next session was one of the few free-sessions they all had together and Lavi was sure they would use it as an interrogation session.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Hey Lavi why were you late?" Allen asked as it seemed as if no one was going to ask. They never got to ask about it during their free-time as something important came up. Now they're out of school and at the food court of one of their favourite Malls.

"No reason," Lavi shrugged. "I woke up late." _Well that was true._

Allen shrugged too: simple question, simple answer. There was no need to get into something complicated so he let it slide. Now to get to the meet of the matter.

"So about the party this Saturday, you have everything planned?" he asked, the question he asked before long gone from their minds. "And the guest list how is it going?"

That seemed to get Lavi excited. He began talking on and on about the preparations he already made. Since they had the week off from missions Lavi wanted to throw a party. Allen and Kuu were all into it and Lenalee didn't mind but Kanda scoffed at the plans and called it a waste of time. That didn't mean he wasn't going.

"So basically the whole school is invited?" Lenalee asked.

"Naw anyone who wants ta come can drop by," Lavi said in a cheery voice. "It's gonna be an open party."

"Oh so does that mean I'm invited? Eh Lavi?"

Lavi froze as a familiar voice assaulted his ears. The silky smooth baritone tenor made his heart rate increased and his body hot. He turned to face the person that addressed him and almost died from the eye candy that was presented to him. Those piercing gold eyes bore into his entire being, pinning him on spot. He was never one for lack of words but when he locked eyes with the man before him, his mind went blank.

"Tyki…" he whispered, his voice a low seductive purr.

This seemed to please the brunette.

"Lavi, just as seductive as I remember," Tyki whispered in a husky tone. "I told you that I was coming back for you didn't I?"

Lavi could only nod as his eyes glazed over with an intense lust that only the man before him – and Kanda – could entice. Allen noticed this and was at a loss for words, he seriously wanted to know who this guy was. The only time he saw Lavi like that was when he was deprived and staring at Kanda. For some unknown guy to do this to Lavi there must be some history between them.

"Hey Lavi, who is that guy?" he asked.

That snapped Lavi out of what ever daze he was in. A spot of pink dusted his cheeks at his embarrassment. He couldn't believe after all this time Tyki could still get a rise out of him, and turn him into the wanton little whore that he almost became in front of his friends. That was it he needed to get laid tonight!

"Tyki, what the hell are you doing here?" he ignored Allen's question in favour of cursing Tyki out. "Aren't you supposed to be half way across the world in Japan or something like that?"

Tyki chuckled.

"Well something like that," he replied with a smile that could rival Allen's. "I got transferred back to the US so I figured: why not continue what we had before?"

Lavi snorted, _that idiot he thinks he can just waltz back into my life and I'll take him back with open arms? Well think again!_

"I've moved on," he said with a wave of his hand as if it wasn't worth being mentioned. "I assume you have too."

"No I haven't," Tyki replied with such a serious tone that Lavi had to gulp at the intensity of it. "Did you forget what I said to you before? Because I sure didn't."

Lavi could tell that he was serious. Tyki was playful and seductive by nature therefore he was never serious. For him to be serious about something is an impressive feat on its own. _No…he was always serious when it came to us…_

"Lavi I meant it, you're the most important person to me and I love you. I always have and I always will," his words held nothing but love and adoration for Lavi.

At that confession Allen could easily guess who the person was with ease: a past lover. Kuu and Lenalee were gushing at the turn of events while Kanda remained emotionless albeit a little suspicious of Tyki. Though all – except Kanda – had something they wanted to say, they held their tongue as they wanted to see how Lavi would deal with the guy. Lavi however was still quiet after the confession. Luckily for him he didn't have to answer as they were interrupted by two blondes.

"Oi Tyki ya got our invites?" said the boy with short spiky blonde hair, his red eyes sparkled in lust and recognition when they laid on Kanda. "Hey there hot stuff," he winked at Kanda who just scoffed in disgust.

Allen glared daggers at the bastard who so dare to flirt with his Kanda. He was 'his' in his mind but he had yet to work that out in reality.

"Ah energetic little sweetheart aren't you?" the blond boy chuckled. "No prob hun, I like em' feisty."

"Kira back off," Tyki sighed; he didn't want to get into this now. "We got our invites, control your hormones before you get yourself killed."

Kira frowned at that. It was not his fault the lust within him just sky rocketed whenever he got a glimpse of the raven.

"Whatever Tyki," he snorted in annoyance. "I'll see you on Sat then," he gave Kanda a suggestive wink, which went ignored.

"Please excuse us," the other blond –a girl interrupted as she adjusted her glasses. "We will be taking our leave now."

"Yea' whatever," Kira was clearly annoyed that he couldn't flirt with the beautiful raven.

"Sure," Tyki replied with a shrug. "Lavi I'll see you on Saturday," he gave a low bow taking Lavi's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. "I'll be waiting eagerly until I can see you again."

They turned to leave but Kuu called out to them.

"Hey, hey wait what's your name?" she pointed to the young lady who barely spoke a few words. "It's not fair that we get to know the guy's names but yours is a mystery."

Something about the way Kuu said that in a cheery voice reminded her so much of…she shook her head ridding the unwanted thoughts.

"It's Lulu Bell," she replied before walking off.

Kuu smiled and waved at their retreating backs.

"Well nice meeting you Tyki, Kira and Lulu Bell!" she waved. "See you on Saturday okay!"

Kuu continued to smile as she waved, her eyes scrunched up into crescents. Then suddenly her eyes opened and she stopped waving. An unknown emotion flickered across her eyes as they locked with the three persons walking before her, but just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. _I need to keep an eye on those three…_

Up ahead Kira smirked.

"She's on to us," he said with an eerie smile.

Tyki nodded indicating that he already guessed it. After all he could feel her gaze boring into his back.

"I know," Lulu Bell replied with an even look. "We should be careful how we proceed. Do you understand Tyki Mykk, Kira Reaper?"

Both nodded in reply as they exited the building.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) I realized that I never gave the cars brands. Well I got the model names from the video game Need for Speed Carbon for the Gameboy Advance. I hope it's accurate to real life cars cause honestly I don't know cars…

(2) Kanda car's nickname, it was given that name by the student body because it was black and it invited and caused death. Cool huh?

Ah I'm getting back up to date with my poor neglected story…ah my poor, poor baby! I'm on my way to typing the next chapter so I hope it doesn't take too long like last time…so yep I'll be typing like mad starting now! So see ya lata k huns! (Sorry had this one for a while too...)

Next Chapter: Lavi's Freaking Awesome Party!

Ja na

Kaos


	9. Default Chapter 8 Lavi's Freaking Awesome Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…never did….never will…

Disclaimer: ….don't own…never did….never will…

Warnings: language, OOCness, attempt at slight smut, possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: So I finally started typing…long time eh? Ah gomen gomen I was swamped with exams but I'll try getting this out soon. Looks like I've lost my reviewers…well at least people are still reading this story! Sankyuu!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Lavi's Freaking Awesome Party!

It was Saturday morning and Lavi was sure he had almost everything ready and set for his party tonight. Most plans were finalized, the food ordered and the invitations were sent. All that he needed to do now was to get his venue. Well, permission to use the venue he had in mind, which was why he stood right in front of Kanda's mansion. _Now let's put my persuasive skills to the test._

"No."

It was plain and simple and it left no room for an argument.

"But Yuu!" Lavi begged, shit it wasn't going as he planned.

"I don't care if your house is pest infested you're not having your stupid party here!" Kanda yelled, he grabbed up his precious Mugen and stepped passed Lavi only to run into Allen.

"Hey what's up with the commotion?" Allen asked with a cheerful tone. He spotted Lavi and hurried over to him. "About the things you left up to me, it's done. I just need Kanda to sign a few things so–"

Lavi quickly as he could clamp his hand over Allen's mouth before he could say anything more. At that Kanda turned his attention to Allen and Lavi, his dark eyes watching them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" he demanded in a dark tone.

Lavi gave a nervous chuckle. "Nothing much, Yuu."

Allen tried to move Lavi's hand from his mouth but failed as the frantic redhead only tightened his grip. He struggled against the grip and finally managed to free himself.

"Shit Lavi what the hell was that for?" he yelled annoyed. What the hell was his problem? All he wanted to say that he needed Kanda's signature for the caterers to start with the setting up…"Wait a sec Lavi, don't tell me that Kanda doesn't know."

"What don't I know?" Kanda demanded as he unsheathed Mugen.

Lavi gulped. "Hehehe of course Yuu knows that my house is unavailable and I may need to borrow his entire first floor." He gave Allen a small jab to his side. "I just need to persuade him, that's all."

Allen nodded in understanding. _Kanda had no idea you were planning on using his house in the first place._

"Oh so you got the full explanation right, Kanda?" Allen said in attempt to help Lavi out of his dangerous situation, because if Kanda found out what Lavi actually had planned then…he'd be dead too considering that he helped Lavi carry out his scheme. "Does this mean everything is a-ok?"

"No!" Kanda yelled walking out the room. "I don't give a fuck about your stupid party, so leave me out of it."

He was gone.

"Lavi," Allen turned his attention to the quiet redhead. "You're screwed."

Lavi groaned. "Shit, like I didn't know that already."

The interior decorators would be there soon, plus they needed to get the sound system set up and checked. All those things wouldn't go unnoticed by Kanda. So it wasn't like they could do it discretely. _Shit I'm screwed, I'm so screwed!_

Just as Lavi took a seat in the plush black sofa Kuu bundled in. She waved a good morning to her beloved daddy and her oji-chan and was surprised to see the depressed looks on their faces.

"Eh? What's wrong?" she asked plopping down on the sofa beside her oji-chan. "The big party is tonight, shouldn't you two be like a couple of hyper teenagers on crack?"

"Ah Kuu," Allen sighed before he turned to glare at Lavi. "Stupid Lavi there didn't tell Kanda he was planning on using his mansion for the party in the first place. Now we have to find a way to get Kanda to agree before the party guests arrive or it will no doubt be hell."

"It's not my fault," Lavi protested. "I just thought that I could persuade Yuu at the last minute that's all…"

Allen snorted. "Too bad it didn't work."

Lavi's shoulders slumped at Allen's reply. He screwed up big time. Now if people suddenly showed up at Kanda's front door…he shivered at the thought. _Yuu would kill me for sure._

Kuu placed her index finger on her chin in deep thought. Somehow she knew something like that would happen. Bookman was home and he prohibited Lavi from throwing anymore parties at their mansion, after what happened last time. Long story short, the mansion was rendered unlivable for two months. And since they – Kanda and herself – were practically living on their own, they could easily host the party. Plus Teidoll wouldn't mind, hell he'd rejoice of any chance of having her mommy socialize with _normal_ people of his age group. They might have been chosen to fight great evils and protect the world, but they were still teens. And teens should let loose and have fun at times.

"Okay," Kuu said with a smile. "I'll talk to mommy. I'm sure I can talk him into accepting to have the party here."

With that said she bounced out the door leaving a dumbstruck Allen and Lavi behind.

"You think she can succeed?" Allen asked as he watched Kuu's retreating back.

"I don't know, but she has a higher chance than us though."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kuu wondered into the large forest located behind their home. She pushed past various shrubs and tree branches until she came up upon the area where her mommy trained. With as much discreet as she could manage she snuck up behind the blind-folded boy. She reached forward to touch him but flipped back when she was met with his blade. Once she landed on her feet she activated her innocent and launched forward, trading a few blows with him.

Their blades clanged and clashed as they attached each other. They held nothing back and went at it with full strength. Kuu kept up with Kanda's swift and fluent movements and attacked with equal grace and speed. She flipped back once again to dodge a steep slash from Mugen. Then once on her feet she dashed forward with her large scythe. She brought it back and slashed forward but Kanda dodged. In his place three of the large trees were cut in half.

The sound of blade clashing against blade echoed in the vacant forest. This time it was Kuu who was on the offensive and Kanda on the defensive. Both gave one final slash before they separated, facing away from each other. Neither was panting from shortage of breath. Suddenly Kanda's hair tie snapped and his hair cascaded down to his shoulders.

"Ha I did it!" Kuu cheered as she deactivated her innocence. "I won!"

Kanda took off the blindfold. "Think again."

Kuu's hair tie snapped too taking with it her long ponytail. Her now short hair hung at the sides of her face. The once butt length hair stopped right at her cheeks. She pouted when she realized that she only made one good move on her mommy. _I bet mommy deliberately allowed it._ Her mommy was the best swordsman there was so it was a no contest.

"Aw I lost again," she whined as her hair started to grow out back to its original length. "Mommy is still the best."

"You've gotten better Kuu," Kanda said with a light nod. "You make less unnecessary moves now."

Kuu smiled brightly at the praise. Daughter or not her mommy never praised anyone, and when he did it was something that must be commendable. She felt a jolt of pride knowing that she was living up to her mommy's expectations. _Maybe now I can ask…_

"So can I go on missions like you and everyone else?" she tried her luck.

"No."

 _Well it was worth a shot…_

"Aw so mean mommy!" Kuu whined; she crossed her hands across her chest in a slight pout. "Ah there is something I want to ask." She instantly snapped out of her minute depressed state. "About oji-chan's party, I was thinking–"

"I already told him no," Kanda interrupted.

"But!" Kuu whined. She balled her tiny hands into tight fists. "But mommy, this party will be the party of the century! People will be talking about it for years to come."

"We are exorcists Kuu. We don't have time to throw petty parties," Kanda said with a snort. "There are more dire things to think about than some stupid party."

Kuu wasn't about to give up so easy. She'd make her mommy understand one way or the other.

"We're teens too mommy!" she yelled. "We are allowed to have a little fun once in a while. I know we need to save the world and all that stuff but we're kids too. We go to school so that we can get into a job in the future and we can do other things that kids are allowed to do."

"I know that," Kanda grumbled. "Why are you so adamant about it?"

"Because I see how you and always get hurt during missions," Kuu sniffed. "I'm not allowed to go on missions so I don't know how dangerous it could be, but you all always come back hurt. I get the easy job, I just locate the innocence, but it's you all who get the hard jobs. Fighting the Akumas and securing the innocence. That can really take a toll on your bodies, so you need to relieve a little stress at times and having this party is a great stress reliever!" _That or have some mind-blowing sex!_

Kanda gave a weary sigh. "What does that have to do with having the party at our home?"

"A lot," Kuu replied with a nod. She gave him a slight smile. "If you say no I'll just contact, ojii-chan and ask him for his permission."

Kanda blanched. He didn't want to deal with Teidoll right now. But on the other hand having the party at his house wouldn't be so bad. Since Lavi was changing the venue at last minute – or so he thought – a lot of people would not show up.

"Whatever, do as you please," he replied.

Kuu face lit up. She ran to hug Kanda before she took off to tell Lavi and her daddy the good news. Kanda watched as she disappeared through the thick foliage of trees. When the end of her long flowing pink hair was no where to be seen he turned away.

"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a huge mistake."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda could feel a headache forming as he took in all the persons gathered in his living room. _'What the fuck? Where did all these people come from?'_ The place was packed and even that was an understatement. Lavi was suppose to announce the change of venue in the morning of the day of the party, so Kanda did not understand why there was so much person in his freaking house at the moment! Unless…

"Lavi that baka usagi I'll break his arm when I see him," Kanda was definitely out for blood. _I bet Lavi planned on using my house in the first place!_

He walked around noticing most of the people from his school and some others who were related to the Order. They seemed to be having fun, but Kanda didn't care. He just wanted the stupid party to be over so that everyone could clear out of his home. The noise was way over the tolerant level and it was making his sensitive ears hurt.

He continued on his hunt for Lavi and was surprised when ran into Allen instead. Well more like spotted him; he was among a group of girls from his age group standing beside one of the many snack tables. Allen looked some what cool in his ripped blue jeans and gray button up shirt. The large black skull that decorated the right side of his shirt and bottom left pants made him appear a little dark. And somehow Kanda couldn't keep his eyes away. Allen looked a bit mature in his outfit.

 _Ch' the moyashi actually looks good tonight,_ he found himself thinking and just when he realized what he thought he face-palmed. _Shit what the hell am I thinking! I must have drunk something._ Unfortunately for Kanda, he hadn't drunk anything yet.

A hand came out of nowhere and was about to grab his ass, but his reflexes kicked in. He held on to the hand before it could complete its mission. With a glare set on his face he turned to face the person and gave an audible groan when he was faced with blood red eyes.

"That's not nice hun," Kira purred. "I've been looking for you all night. Wanna dance?"

Kanda let go of his hand and turned away. "No."

Kira wasn't going to let his prey get away so easily. He grabbed on to his hand to stop his escape. "Now, now that's no way to treat a guest in your house."

Kanda yanked his hand away from his hold and glared at him in contempt. "Not my fucking problem. If you don't like it, get the fuck out."

Too bad Kira couldn't take a hint. "Heh I do like em' feisty," he slapped Kanda's ass with his free hand. The smack gave a low resounding echo. "Come on, just one dance?"

That was the limit of Kanda's minute self control. He was going to _**murder**_ the asshole for touching him so intimately. That hand that dared to spank his ass would be dislocated and broken clean off by the time he was done with him. He reached out for the bastard but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kanda I need your help with something," Allen said in a cheerful voice. "Come with me, kay."

He glared heatedly at Kira who just gave him a cheeky grin then pulled Kanda away before he could kill one of the party guests. Sure he would have wanted to do the same thing because he saw the bastard dare to touch _his_ Kanda's ass, but he had to quell the urge. It did no good for him to ruin such a wonderful party with his jealousy.

Allen managed to lead Kanda to the main room where most of the party goers were dancing away. He saw Kuu – in her older form – and Lenalee among others dancing to the infectious beat and he felt like joining them, but seeing that he had an irate Kanda on his hands he'd have to try and calm him down before even thinking about dancing.

"Oi let me go moyashi," Kanda had to shout over the loud music that blared. Great, now he was in the heart of the loud freaking noise that he was trying to get away from.

"Eh? Oh sorry!" Allen quickly let go of Kanda's hand. "So um, are you enjoying yourself?"

"No," was Kanda's brief reply. "How long till its over?"

Allen shrugged. "Who knows? Might be an all nighter."

That was not what Kanda wanted to hear. So it seemed as if he had to wait until everyone decided to go home. And by the looks of things, that didn't seem like it would be anytime soon. God, he might as well lock himself in his room for the rest of the night.

"Hey Kanda, why not live a little? You're way too serious," Allen summoned his courage and held on the Kanda's right hand. "So let's dan–"

He was interrupted by Kuu who ran over to them. She had on a very tight and short black and pink outfit. The pleated pink skirt she wore was just above her tights where her black fishnets began. She also had on a tight black corset and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Hey! Dance with me dad!" she squealed and she dragged Allen off. "Mom I'm borrowing Dad!"

Kanda didn't give any acknowledgement that he heard her. At least she was quick, he was about to murder the moyashi for asking him to dance. He. Did. Not. Dance!

On the dance floor Kuu and Allen rocked and swayed to the beat. They danced perfectly together as if they were dancing as a couple all the time.

"Dad you're an awesome dancer," Kuu complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Allen replied. "Hey, have you seen Lavi around?"

Kuu nodded her head to the left and he looked over there. He saw Lavi leaning against the wall talking to his ex-lover. They seemed some what comfortable and it kind of nerve Allen. Weren't they exs? So why were they being so close?

"Isn't that romantic?" Kuu asked. Her pink eyes glittered with unabashed glee. "They broke up a long time ago, but now he's begging Lavi to take him back. Aw I wish I had someone like that."

"If someone was that persistent with you, I might commit a crime," Allen replied with a cheery smile.

Kuu blanched. _Dad's just like mom…_

"Tch you're so old fashion dad!" she protested with a pout. "You need to chill out!" she looked to where Kanda sat with a permanent frown on his face. "Mom needs to chill more than you though. He doesn't seem to be having a good time…"

Allen turned to where Kuu's attention was and saw Kanda. "True," he nodded. "How about we change that?"

Kuu grinned brightly. "Un!"

They wove past the mass of gyrating bodies in order to reach their destination. Kanda sat in the same spot they left him. He had a look on his face that only got sourer with every passing second.

"Mom!" Kuu took the empty chair beside him. "If you continue to frown you'll chase dad away you know. So smile!" She giggled at the look Kanda gave her.

"And why should I be concerned about that?" Kanda gave a snort.

"Because–" Kuu began.

"It will ruin your beautiful face," Allen added with a charming smile. "You should smile once in a while."

Kanda gave Allen a blank look. "I'll forget you just said that."

Allen pouted at Kanda's reply. Sure he was partially glad that Kanda didn't retaliate physically about his comment but he wanted to at least see a reaction. But the reaction he wanted to see wasn't one Kanda would show.

"Mom, dad stay here," Kuu got up. "I'll go get us some drinks."

She took off before any of them could say something. If it wasn't for the music the awkward silence that surrounded the two would have probably deaf them. Allen gave a nervous chuckle and wiped the sweat that slid down his cheek. _Damn this is so awkward…_

"Ah, Kanda…" he gulped.

"I don't want to hear it," Kanda interrupted.

Allen sighed. _This is really awkward. Kuu hurry up and come back._ And like it was a sort of calling, Kuu took that time to saunter back with a tray holding three cups of reddish liquid. She placed the tray on the small table that was near and handed the two a cup. Allen took his with a small thanks and so did Kanda. He watched as Kanda tipped the cup to his lips and drank, it was a mesmerizing sight.

"You guys starting on the hard liquor already?"

Allen jumped at the voice that seemed so close to his ear. It was a good thing he hadn't taken a drink yet or he would have spluttered all over Kanda. That would have ended in bloodshed. He turned in the direction where he heard the voice and was surprised to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee, I didn't hear you come," he replied honestly. "I'd say sneaking up on people would be your forte."

Lenalee giggled. "Not really," she replied. "You were too into Kanda to notice me."

"Really?" Allen didn't think he was checking out Kanda that much. "So what were you saying about the drinks now?" he looked at Kanda to make sure he didn't hear him and sighed in relief when he saw that Kanda was blissfully drinking his drink in ignorance.

"I was talking about those red drinks," Lenalee pointed to the cup in Allen's hand. "That's a really strong alcoholic mix. The non-alcoholic drinks are the Pepsi and Cola sodas. Other than that everything has liquor and that red drink is the strongest."

Allen looked at the cup in his hands as if it was poison. "Really?" he didn't know that it had alcohol in it; much less that it had the highest alcohol content. "Kuu got it for us, maybe she didn't know."

Kuu was busy drinking her own drink to notice anyone around her. She finished hers and got up to go for another one.

"Kuu!" before he could get the words out, she was gone. "Somehow I have a bad feeing about this."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Lavi, are you sure that is your final answer," Tyki asked. His gold eyes dimmed a bit.

Lavi gave a sigh. "Yes," he replied. "I'm sorry but it hav' ta be that way."

Tyki nodded. "I understand," his eyes brightened and he grinned. "But I'm not giving up. I'll get you to see it my way."

"I doubt it," Lavi crossed his hands over his chest. "I already hav' someone that I love."

"It's unrequited I bet," Tyki chuckled at the flush that took over Lavi's cheeks. "That feisty raven doesn't see you that way." His golden gaze roamed the area until they landed on Allen. "But that white haired brat might stand a chance."

 _You don't have to tell me, I know._ Lavi sighed. He knew his love was kind of one-sided but he hoped that Kanda would see him the way he saw him. _That won't happen…_

"I didn't mean to depress you Lavi," Tyki took his chin in his grasp and stole a kiss. "It's a party so enjoy your self." He smiled when Lavi didn't resist. "It might be your last." The words were barely above a whisper.

Lavi blinked. Tyki's words were low but he heard them over the pounding of the music. _What does he mean? Could it be?_

"Tyki!" Lavi yelled. He wanted to know more of what he meant.

"Sorry Lavi," Tyki apologized and took Lavi's hand. He placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I have to go now."

Lavi yanked his hand away. He had a hunch on what was going on but before he had more proof he wouldn't say what he suspected.

"Whatever," he replied and turned away.

Tyki gave him one last lingering look and turned to leave. A pouty Kira followed after him and they exited the main room. Lavi turned his attention to where his friends and comrades were. He hadn't spent any time with them since Tyki showed up and he was about to change that.

"Yo guys!" he yelled as he walked over to them. "Ya'll enjoyin' yerselves?"

Allen noticed him coming and ran over to him. "Lavi I need your help!"

"Eh?" Lavi blinked. _Heh they miss me that much?_ "Sure what is it you need?"

"Help me stop Kanda from drinking!" Allen blurted out in a rush.

Lavi blinked again as he was sure he wasn't hearing right. "Yuu is drinking?"

Allen nodded and pointed in the direction where Kanda was. He was around the snack table drinking another cup of that red liquor that Kuu brought. Kuu was also there and she was drinking cup after cup at a fast space.

"Uh oh…" Lavi paled when he saw the drink that the two were drinking. "That's a very special alcohol. Once ya start drinking ya won't be able ta stop. Damn who gave it to them?"

"Kuu said that Kira guy gave her the drinks," Allen replied. After Kuu told him he went on a hunt for the guy but he couldn't find him. "I have no idea what will happen once Kanda is drunk and I don't think I'm ready to see a drunken Kanda."

Lavi nodded in reply. "I bet he's an extremely violent drunk. Yuu's already violent by nature; I don't want to think what the alcohol would do."

That too was on Allen's mind. He wasn't sure how the alcohol would affect the two and he wanted them to stop drinking. But as Lenalee mentioned the liquor that they drank was an ensnarer. It didn't have that alcoholic taste and it just makes you want to drink more. Not to mention it had a _really_ high alcohol content. He hurried over to the table where Kanda and Kuu stood. _I need to stop them!_

"Kanda, don't you think you've had enough?" he took the cup from Kanda's hand and Kanda turned to him with a glare on. _Oh no, Kanda is already drunk!_

When Kanda saw Allen he did something that no one thought he would ever do; he smiled and it wasn't just a normal smile, it was am extremely sultry smile. Allen gulped when he saw it. _What is going on?_ Kanda looked as if he was ready to strip himself of his clothes and do a strip tease.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Allen asked. He placed the cup on the table and grabbed Kanda's hand.

"Allen~" Kanda purred. His voice sounded slightly slurry. "Plaaay wit me…"

Allen froze up when he heard his name pass from Kanda's sinful lips. Granted Kanda was dead drunk and he knew that under normal circumstances Kanda would not have said it, but it sounded so good to hear it. He shook his head to rid the heat that was pooling from hearing Kanda's words. He couldn't do this! Kanda would kill him if he found out that he took advantage of him when he was drunk.

"Allen how's Yuu?" Lavi asked as he too hurried over. His eyes widened when he saw Kanda clinging on to Allen like glue to paper. "What's goin' on here?"

"Lavi," Allen still had a semblance of control over his body. "Kanda is uh drunk."

Lavi blinked in disbelief as his mind tried to wrap around what Allen said. _Kanda is drunk and he isn't killing anyone…he's clinging to Allen…What the hell? Kanda is a clingy drunk?_ "Wait a min ya mean ta say that Kanda is a clingy drunk?"

"So it seems," Allen replied as he tried to restrain Kanda's hands from roaming over his body. "I don't want to do something and then have him kill me…."

But Lavi was tuning him out. All that was going through his mind was that Kanda was drunk and super clingy, not to mention acting oh so sexy. He might be able to get away with a few things that he might not with normal Kanda.

"I'll take him to his room then," Lavi voiced. He wondered if the drool at the corner of his lips and the nose bleed was obvious.

Allen noticed what was going on. "No! I won't let you! You might do something perverted to Kanda!"

Lavi snorted. "Like ya weren't thinking da same thing."

Allen blushed in reply. Okay sure he was thinking along those lines but he was seriously trying to control himself! If he wasn't, he would have Kanda alone in a room already. _I don't want to make him kill me afterwards._

"Dance…" Kanda purred and he yanked his tight blue graphic T-shirt over his head and waved it in the air. "Party!" his hips moved sexily and sensually along with the song that played.

Those who were near whistled at the eye candy and goaded him to continue, which he would have if it wasn't for Allen and Lavi. Their eyes practically dropped out of their head when they saw a half naked Kanda who was about to strip himself of his pants like a professional stripper.

"Kanda stop!" Allen hugged Kanda to hide his state on half nakedness but he almost snapped when he felt Kanda's hardened nubs rubbing against his chest. "Lavi hand me your jacket."

Lavi unbuttoned and took off his thin long sleeved jacket then handed it to Allen. With it gone it showed the half top lime green marina like shirt he wore. His navel piercing glowed in the flashing lights.

"Sorry for leaving you like that," Allen apologized, but he was sure Lavi could take care of himself. Kanda however, who was in his intoxicated state was way more vulnerable. He tried to get Kanda to put on the jacket but Kanda practically dogged at his advances. "Kanda please stay still."

"Nuh uh~" Kanda shook his head cutely and Allen had a nose bleed. He smiled sweetly and then leaned forward and kissed Allen on his lips. "Kiss…me more…"

Allen blinked in shock from the kiss but he wasn't the only one. Lavi was rendered stupefied by the act. Kanda used the shocked state to kiss Allen again and Allen snapped. He grabbed on the Kanda and kissed him deeply, bringing his tongue in to the mix. The kiss was heavenly and it would have continued if Lavi didn't pull him away from Kanda.

"Allen! Snap out of it!" Lavi yelled when he was successful in separating the two. "It's not fair that you get to kiss Yuu!"

He got what he wanted. Kanda pulled away from Allen and planted a kiss on Lavi's eagerly waiting lips but before it could escalate into something like the French kiss Allen got; Allen pulled Kanda away.

"Back off Lavi!" he yelled once he secured Kanda in his arms.

Lavi chuckled in reply. "Hey I wanted a kiss too."

Lenalee chose that moment to show up. "Okay what is this that I'm hearing about a strip dancing Kanda?" she was half way across the dance floor when she heard about what was going on. It intrigued her as the Kanda she knew would _never_ do something that. "What's going on?"

"Kanda is drunk," Allen replied in a rush as Kanda had escaped his hold and was grinding against a willing Lavi. "And he's a bit on the clingy and sexy side."

Lenalee seemed to glow. "No way! Kanda is a clingy and seductive drunk? Man I wouldn't have guess!"

"Me either," Lavi added. He groaned when Allen managed to snatch Kanda away from him.

They were all so wrapped up in trying to control Kanda that they didn't notice that Kuu was still at the table drinking the red alcohol as if it was water. She poured out another cup but it spilled as one of the party goers accidentally bumped into her.

"Eh? Sorry," he apologized and was about to go on his way but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

Back where Lenalee and the others were, Allen had come to the conclusion that until they got Kanda tired he would just keep going. So now he was currently dancing with Kanda along with Lavi in order to get Kanda tired. Lenalee was along side them dancing too. It was all fun until an interesting thought entered her mind.

"Hey," she yelled over the music. "If Kanda isn't a violent drunk and is a seductive drunk. What kind of drunk is Kuu?"

Just then a guy flew over the crowd and landed on one of the tables, he was passed out. It turned out that he was the guy who bumped into Kuu and spilled her drink The music stopped and everyone turned into the direction where the guy came flying from.

"Dat wuz ma booze ya gaddamned bastard!" Kuu's pissed off voice rang out. The next thing you knew there were bodies flying all over the place and Kuu was on a bloody rampage.

Allen blanched. "Don't tell me…Kuu is a…" his voice trailed off and he gulped.

Lavi sweat dropped when he saw Kuu rendered a large wooden table to nothing but tooth picks. "Yeah, she's definitely…a violent drunk."

Lenalee activated her innocence and sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

Allen and Lavi agreed. It was a _long_ night and what a night it was.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

The sun streamed in from the broken windows. Torn curtains still hung on to the curtain rod for dear life but most of it was scraps on the floor. On the floor littered with scraps of cloth, broken glass, wood and other various materials were the unconscious bodies of Allen, Lavi Lenalee, Kuu and a handful of party goers who were either too smashed to go home or was knocked out by Kuu. The door creaked open and Teidoll stepped in with Komui, Bookman and two rich looking persons. One was a woman with blonde hair and the other was a scary looking man wearing a mask.

"Ah, Yuu-kun threw a wild party last night," Teidoll commented with a nod of his head. "Aw I missed it. I should have gotten back yesterday instead of today."

Komui looked around and was shocked when he saw Lenalee sleeping on the ground. "Lenalee!" his screech was like a horrible alarm clock that shocked everyone awake.

Allen got up and activated his innocence as if he was about to parry an attack. When he saw that it was just Komui squashing Lenalee in a hug he deactivated it. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the house. _Damn the place is totaled._ He gave a sigh and relaxed back where he was. Kanda was warm and he didn't feel like dealing with the morning as yet.

Kanda groaned and stirred awake. His head ached and he felt like he was about to throw up. He had no idea what happened from the time he took the drink from Kuu and had a sip. Everything that happened after that was a complete blur. He felt strangely warm and looked down seeing Allen clinging to his waist. His face went white when he saw him. _Damn moyashi!_ He gave Allen a sudden punch that shocked him awake.

Allen wheezed and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. He turned to see what the problem was and almost had a heart attack when he saw Kanda awake and glaring at him.

"Ah Kanda, heh heh you're awake…" he gulped.

Lavi got up at that time and crawled over to where Kanda was. He latched on to Kanda's arm. "Yuu!" before he could properly register the hit Kanda gave him, he was flat on his back. A groan passed his lips and he held his bruised cheek. "Ah Yuu's back."

Kanda looked around his house noting the trashed state it was in. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Allen and Lavi chuckled nervously at the glare Kanda gave them. They were going to have a hell of a hard time explaining all that happened to Kanda. And they were sure that after they did, Kanda would skin them alive.

"Brother!" Lenalee finally managed to escape her brother's hold. "I felt as if I was really dying…"

Komui sniffled. "But Lenalee…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Is something happening?" she asked. When she looked around the room she saw only important people of the order. "Did something happen for three of the five generals and Bookman to be here?"

Kanda and Lavi noticed it too. The air lost all form of cheeriness as things were getting really serious. Kuu was still sleeping through it all but she suddenly sat up and her eyes opened. They were wide and glowed bright a pink colour. Komui ran to her side immediately.

"Innocence…" her voice sounded far away. "All over…the continents…too much…can't pin point…exact location…" She blinked and then shook her head as it was a normal occurrence. "I can sense a bunch of innocence. There are too much for me to locate by myself."

Komui nodded. "I understand," he got up and turned to everyone who was gathered. "I believe the Earl is making his move. General Cross warned us of this, this morning. Everyone suit up there are innocence to secure before the Earl gets a chance to. Once you all are suited up and ready come see me at the order room."

Allen and the other exorcists were fully awake. The mission they would be going on might lead them to encounter the Earl or his Noah's. So it would be more dangerous than their previous ones. He was sure it would be a difficult mission, but one thing was for sure, if he ran into that Reaper guy he would pay him back for what he did to Kanda.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: god this took waaaaaaaaaaay long to finish! I swore it just refused to be written! Ah it's nearing the end and I'm stumped! Not really, I know how to end it so the next update might not take as long as this one. R&R onegai…if you feel the need to tell me what you think…

Next Chapter: Disaster Arise

Ja na

Kaos


	10. Default Chapter 9 Disaster Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own…as usual…

Disclaimer: Don't own…as usual…

Warnings: violence, language, possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: ch' next chapter will be out soon my ass, it swear this story just hates to be written! I tried though, but it's getting hard to continue…damn it, I've got to suck it up! This is the first ever fanfic I've written and I need to finish it! Thank you all for not giving up on this story even though it's **long** overdue!

Please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Disaster Arise

It was an insanely long ride to the location where Komui assigned to him and Allen couldn't help feeling restless. He wondered how everyone else was fairing with their missions and he couldn't help but worry about their safety. _This could be the final battle between the Earl and the exorcist._ To him it felt like it, and that meant losing wasn't an option. He could help but recall what Komui had said to them before they headed out.

" _This is definitely a once in a lifetime phenomenon, where innocent pieces chain react and activate like this all over the world. It would be a shame to lose any of the pieces so I urge you all to recover each piece safely. I'll now assign each of you to a different country where an innocent piece has activated based on the information we've received from our finders and the area scan Kuu did. Please be advised that this mission will be a deadly one, therefore you must proceed with caution. Good luck and I hope you all return in one piece."_

Allen sighed as he scanned through the mission log that Komui gave him. It explained everything about where his target was and how to find it. His location was South America, specifically a small town in Brazil near the Amazon River. He was familiar with the southern part of America so it was like he was lost. _I should be glad Kanda's assigned location is Canada._ Kanda was currently the only exorcist that was in the same region as him.

His friends were all scattered around the globe. Lavi was on his way to Egypt with Bookman while Lenalee was headed to China. The separation was only temporary but somehow he feared that he might not see everyone else again. _What is that fear I'm feeling?_ He didn't understand it but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Another activation? How can this be?" Kuu was surprised. How could the dormant innocence pieces keep activating one after the other? "This one is in Germany that's where Marie oji-san and Miranda oba-san are having their honeymoon."

Komui nodded in understanding. "Section Chief Reever send word to them immediately!" he hurried towards Reever who was sitting before a large computer. Reever quickly typed a message and sent it off as soon as it was finished. "Is this even possible, why are they activating so suddenly?"

"It might be the rumored 'Genesis of Rebirth' that was said to happen in a future generation," a female voice echoed in the technological advanced room.

Komui turned to face the person who spoke. "Could you explain that in more detail Hevlaska?"

The glowing creature nodded, pointing one of her tentacles towards the closest monitor. "Back in the end of the nineteenth century there were a handful of innocent pieces that were destroyed by the Earl and his Noah's," on the screen where her tentacles touched an ancient image of a couple of glowing gems, innocence, popped up. "There was a belief that these innocence pieces would regenerate sometime in the future all at one time. I believe that time is now."

"Do you have an idea of how much was destroyed?" Komui asked as Hevlaska retracted her tentacles.

"About thirteen pieces."

Komui adjusted his glasses and turned to Kuu who was sitting on a high chair with a mechanical helmet covering her head. "Kuu–"

"I'm already on it," Kuu replied. "So far only eleven innocence pieces has been activated and in each area an exorcist is there. We'll be lucky if the last two activates somewhere close by."

Just then Kuu sensed something else. The power from it was overwhelming. _Two in the same location?_

"Komui," she voiced. "The last two has activated…they're in Japan."

Komui's eyes widened. "Japan?" he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Are any available exorcist close by?"

"Let's see," Reever scrolled through the list of exorcists who were currently on the mission. "Kanda and Allen are out as they are in Canada and South America respectfully. Lavi and Bookman are assigned to Egypt. Arystar Krory is currently taking care of the innocent piece in Transylvania. You've just assigned Germany to the newlyweds Marie and Miranda. Daisya is in Algeria right now. The Generals are too far away also. Cloud Nyne is in Russia. Froi Tiedoll is in India and Winters Zokaro is in South Africa. The closest would have been Lenalee who is on her way to China, but I doubt she will make it to Japan in time."

Komui's jaw tensed and he clenched his fists. _Are we going to leave those two pieces to the hands of the Earl?_

Kuu sensed the dilemma and an idea came to her head. If there wasn't any exorcist available why not send her? She was an exorcist too right? _I'm tired of being treated like a scout. I can I fight too._ She took off the metallic helmet and jumped down from the high chair. The minute her feet touched the floor she reverted back to her younger form.

"Oji-chan send me," she insisted with big puppy pink eyes. "I can do it."

Komui didn't even need to think it over when he replied.

"No."

"Why?" a pout tugged her lips. "Is is because mommy told you not to? I can take care of myself. I'm a capable exorcist roo!"

Komui shook his head. "It's not mostly because Kanda asked me to," a serious look took over his face and he placed a hand on Kuu's shoulder. "You know why we can't let you out of our sight."

Kuu cringed at the staid expression. She knew it, damn it how she knew why, but she couldn't let the fear of the unknown stop her. It would do her or the order no good if they let a competent exorcist hide away from the incoming battle.

"I'll make sure to be careful," she argued. "Just let me do it, Komui! I want to show you that I'm not a weak little artifact that Central wants to keep locked away. I'm mommy and daddy's daughter, let me show my worth."

Her eyes were brimming with determination and stubbornness and it made Komui waver for a minute. He knew Kuu could take care of whatever dangers that may pop up but it wasn't his call. It was Central who had all the control over Kuu's movement. They were the one who forbade her – an exorcist – to fight.

"With determination like that how could I not allow you off?" Komui said with a sigh and a big smile split across Kuu's face. "Kuu Kanda, suit up–"

"Its Kuu Kanda-Walker now, don't forget~" Kuu said with a grin, happy that she was finally going on a mission. _I'll make mommy and daddy proud._

Komui chuckled at what she said. "Alright, suit up I'll need you to leave ASAP."

Kuu saluted. "Roger!"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

" _You did what?"_

Komui cringed as Kanda's anger filled voice almost shattered his poor ear drums. He cleared his throat. "Ah…Kanda-kun, please calm down. It's not as bad as it seems."

But Kanda wasn't having any of it. He was enraged by what he decided to do behind his back. How could he even think about sending Kuu alone to Japan of all places? Was he out of his mind?

"She's is the only available exorcist and there has been two activations in Japan. We have no choice," Komui tried to justify his actions. He didn't want to say he was influence by Kuu herself. It was true but he didn't want to blow the situation anymore out of proportion. "She will keep the portal connecting to the main branch open so you can join her once you're finished with your mission."

That was the only thing Kanda wanted to hear. He muttered an 'I'll be back soon' and hung up.

"You heard him Kuu," Komui turned to the little girl who was dressed in her black and red exorcist coat and a matching shorts that stopped at her upper thigh.

"Mommy is such a worrywart," she donned her fingerless black gloves and picked up the latest mission log that Komui had prepared for her off his table. "I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry I'll be back before mom gets here."

Komui hoped so.

Kuu pulled the scythe charm from her necklace and it transformed to its lengthened version in her hands. She raised it and slashed down. "Death scythe: dimension split!"

A portal appeared and she waved to Komui before jumping inside it. She disappeared but the portal remained.

"Stay safe Kuu."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Daisya gave a huge yarn as he made his way down the ruins of the Algerian plain. It was completely deserted and from what his instincts told him, his target should be a few meters forward. He hurried down that path, idly wondering why he hadn't ran into any of the finders he was supposed to. _I'll have to report that to Komui. These finders are slacking off._

"Damn, it would really suck if I'm lost," he whined out loud.

Just then as he turned the corner he spotted a man heading his way. The guy was dressed impeccably, looking like a gentleman and wore a black top hat. He seemed completely out of place in the dirt littered ruins. _Who's that guy?_ He wondered if the man was a tourist but the town he passed told him that no one would be visiting the ruins today, so who was that man?

 _Maybe I should ignore him._ He intended to do that but just as he passed the man he felt a weird vibe from him. His eyes strayed to the mystery man for a second before they return forward. He lowered his head and the angle casted a shadow on his eyes. A full blown grin crossed his face.

"And here I thought this would be a boring mission," he said with a grin. His equipment type innocence was in his hands and he tossed the circular bell up and caught it. "Who'd guess that I'd run into a Noah."

The gentleman stopped in his tracks. "It would have done you good to let me go," he began as he raised his hat, showing his golden eyes and the crosses that lined his forehead. "But now you leave me no choice, exorcist."

Daisya's grin widened as he activated his innocence, Charity Bell. He dropped the ball shaped innocence to the ground and rested his foot on it as if it was a football. "Let's go," he kicked his innocence forward.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

The area looked different to Kuu but it felt as if she was seeing it through different eyes. There was a sense of longing as well as loss when she stepped foot into the unknown territory. It roused a feeling in her that left her extremely sad yet she didn't know why. She stumbled but she caught herself before she could fall. The trees around here were thick and it made it hard for her to see where she was going. _Concentrate. Sense the innocence. Feel its whereabouts…_

She closed her eyes and focused on the innocence, instantly locking onto its location. _There it is!_ She ran, following the path in her mind. Her innocence was still activated and she had it strapped to her back. She pushed through the thick foliage until she came up to hilly area where a small hill stood. The hill looked weird. It had the distinct look of a man's face with glowing green eyes.

"Found you~" she said cheerily. "This was easy. I mean I didn't run into anyone at all." She climbed up and retrieved the two gems, smiling brightly at her success.

"It was easy wasn't it?"

Kuu froze at the voice. _That's weird, I didn't sense him._ She quickly retrieved the innocence pieces and jump down to her feet. Her scythe was in her hands and she stood in a battle position.

Reaper smiled at her eagerness. "Little one, long time no see," he extended his right hand to her and bowed. When he got up he whispered something and Kuu froze.

The word he said struck a chord in her and she could feel something trying to force its way out of her mind. _What is this? That name…that name he said is so familiar…is it my name?_ She wasn't given a chance to recover as something slammed into her from behind.

"Urgh…" Kuu flew towards a thick bark and she slide down. "Ouch…that hurts…." She rolled to her side to dodge an incoming attack. Once she was on her feet she backed away but ended up running into another attack which caught her from behind. _These Akumas…they're different from any level two I know. What are they?_ She got to her feet and wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand.

"You're weaker than you were before," Reaper continued from his position, leaning against a tree. "Back then you almost succeeded the mission you were created to do." His face became enraged and he fisted the bark of the tree he was leaning against. "You almost killed the Count!"

Kuu's eyes widened at what she heard. _Almost killed the Earl…me?_

"You're more of a treat than anyone else," Reaper continued as the two Akuma stood before him. He walked over to the innocence piece that fell out of Kuu's pocket as she was running. "We need to dispose of you." He placed his foot on top of it and placed pressure on it bit by bit.

"No! Stop that!" Kuu yelled she clutched the other piece of innocence in her hand as she got up. "Stay away from it!" She tried to absorb some of the power from the innocence in her hand but surprised at what she saw. _No…it couldn't be…_

Reaper chuckled. "I guess it's time to drop the act."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda made it in record time to where the innocence he was to secure was located. He jumped down off the top of the bus that he hitched a ride on into the slushy snow below. It was December and the place was freaking cold. Not that he noticed much. He had long gotten used to the cold. _Now where is that damn innocence?_ He walked over to what he could see was a junk yard by the hordes of trash that littered the place.

"The innocence should be somewhere around here according to those finders," he began as he looked around his surroundings. He didn't have time to waste as he wanted to hurry back to Kuu and drag her back before central got a wind of anything. If they found out Kuu broke the rules and went off on her own they might take her away from him, and he wouldn't let that happen. "Where are those damn finders?"

Normally the finders would be around to direct him to where the innocence was located but he didn't see any. _Is this some sort of a fucking joke! They're wasting my time._ He was about to go on a bloody rampage when something lightly glowing caught his attention at the corner of his eye. _Finally._ He hurried over to the green gem and picked it up, surprised to see that it turned to dust in his hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" he was at a lost. Did the innocence just turned to dust in his hands? He quickly pulled out his cell and dialed Komui's number. After two rings Komui picked up.

" _Kanda-kun?"_

"It turned to dust," Kanda sighed. "What the fuck is going on?"

" _I don't understand. What turned to dust?"_

Kanda gave a deep sigh, quelling the urge to yank his hair. "The innocence, it withered to nothing. Do you know why?"

Komui seemed to be confused also. _"That makes no sense. What is happening?"_

 _That's what I'd like to know._ "Contact Kuu and ask her," Kanda paused then got up, dusting the green powder from his hand. "Better yet I'm coming back now so I can ask her myself."

Before Komui could say anything more Kanda hung up. He hurried back towards the exit. His skin was crawling. Shit, he had a bad feeling about this.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen could only blink, stunned at what happened to the innocence in his grasp. He wondered if it was his fault the innocence piece faded to dust. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What the hell did I do?_ He was sure he'd be in big trouble. _How am I gonna explain this to Komui…?_

Suddenly his phone went off, scaring the shit out of him. He took it out of his front pocket and almost panicked when he saw that it was Komui. _Shit does he have some esp psychic waves or something?_

"Hello," he answered a bit timidly.

" _Allen-kun did the innocence piece turn to dust?"_ Komui asked urgently and at the question Allen felt himself panic more.

"I swear it wasn't my fault!" Allen yelled, clutching the phone as if it was his lifeline. "It just got like that when I touched it!"

" _So it's the same for you too,"_ Komui murmured. _"Allen, hurry back to headquarters I think Kuu might be in danger."_

Allen felt his paternal instincts flare. His daughter was in danger! _But how could she be in danger…? Unless…_ "Did you send her on a mission?"

" _We'll speak more when you're back, please hurry,"_ and with that said Komui hung up.

His heart was racing and it felt as if it would burst out of his chest any minute now. _Shit that feeling I had was right. Something bad did happen. Crap I need to hurry to Kuu's side._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: really short huh? Sorry about that but well at least I have a chappie done…? Ok I'll try my best to finish this story up; I owe it (and you all) that much. Weird thing was I finished this in 1hr after I started typing, now I'm wondering…what the heck has been halting my progress? Manga? Animes? Stories? Work? You guessed it! Well drop a review if you feel the need to tell me what you think…(or to castrate me for neglecting this for far too long…)

Next Chapter: Dictator of Demise

Ja na

Kaos


	11. Default Chapter 10 Dictator of Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own as usual…

Disclaimer: don't own as usual…

Warnings: language, violence, slight blood and gore, character death,

A/N: so I got an idea for the next chapter, wow I still can't believe it…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Dictator of Demise

"Damn it!" Kuu grabbed the offending leg that struck out at her and held on. She spun around twice and tossed the Akuma towards the other one that came charging at her. "Shit, almost had it." She cursed when the second Akuma dodged the one she tossed.

The Akuma quickly regained its balance and join the other to rain attacks after attacks at Kuu. Kuu dodged and block accordingly but she was being overpowered. She couldn't keep up with the monstrous pace the Akumas' set. _This is bad…_

"I see you can't keep up with these new level three Akuma," Reaper was still leaning against the tree, watching them fight. "You've gotten weaker. I wonder why the count arranged all of this to destroy something as weak as you."

Kuu blocked another punch from one of the Akuma but she could block the other one's attack in time and she took the hit head on, flying straight into a thick back that crashed down on impact. She picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her face. _Damn it…I'm gonna lose._ She tried to put some distance between them but they caught up to her. _I need to use my full strength but if I do…Central will find out…_

One of the Akuma dashed forward and attacked Kuu. She blocked that attack and managed to block the sneak attack the other one attempted. She gripped her scythe and spun it around, causing the Akumas to back away from her.

"I guess I have no choice," Kuu said with a sigh. She raised her scythe above her, spun it twin and pointed the blade forward. "I hope no one will get in trouble for this…"

Her scythe glowed to a dark red color as it begun to change. _I will win._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda made it back to the main branch before night fell, thanks to the express jet that Komui arranged for him. He stormed into the order room and Johnny guided him to the room Komui was in. The only thing on his mind was to strangle Komui for sending Kuu out on some wild goose chase but that would have to wait after he got Kuu back.

"Oi Komui," he pushed the door open and was surprised when he saw how busy the interior was. It was a flurry of movement as people hurried from one place to the next, going on and on about statistics and the likes. "What's going on?"

Komui hurried to Kanda's side. "There's no time to explain," he said as he guided Kanda towards the small portal that seemed as if it would close any minute now. "I'm beginning to think that everything was arranged to lure Kuu out. Her powers are weakening, which only means she's fighting as we speak."

Kanda's face soured. He knew it, something bad was no doubt happening. "I'm going now. I'll listen to what ever reason you have later."

Kanda quickly entered the portal with only one thought in his mind. He would not forgive the bastard who was hurting his precious daughter.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Daisya panted as he rested against the wall of one the broken down ruins. He was battered and bruised. _Shit…I've lost too much blood._ His vision was blurry and he tried to move his right arm but he couldn't as it was broken. _Damn it…that Noah is strong._ He pushed himself off the wall and hurried to make it back to the village. On the wall there remained a large splotch of blood.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind him had him frozen in his tracks. _Damn it he caught up already?_ He forced his feet to move and broke out into a run. His innocence was half there but he could manage one more attack if he got the chance. The sounds of his pursuer's footsteps faded and he almost gave a sigh of relief that was until he ran right into the Noah.

"I've had enough of this cat and mouse game."

Daisya gripped his innocence tightly. _I'm not going down that easily._ He dropped the remains of his innocence and kicked it in midair, sending it towards the Noah before him. It was a direct hit but to his surprise his innocence went right through the man. His eyes widened but he didn't let the shock linger long. He maneuvered the bell to return to him but before it could the Noah moved.

He didn't get a chance to dodge as the Noah appeared before him and pierced forward. Blood spilled freely from his lips and his face contorted in pain. He raised his hands to grip the Noah's but they fell back to his sides as the life slowly drained from his eyes. The Noah pulled back his hand and within it was Daisya's non beating heart. He crushed the organ in his grasp and flashed the blood from his hands. His golden depths locked on the discarded innocence and with a black butterfly that emerged from his white gloved hand, it was destroyed.

"This wasn't your lucky day exorcist," he turned and walked away, leaving the dead body of Daisya behind.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kuu jerked as she felt something shattered. With her concentration lost her scythe lost it ominous red glow. _An innocence piece was destroyed…whose was it? Who was killed?_ Her mind was in a flurry of agonizing concern and anxiety wracked her body. She extended her senses and when she felt that it was Charity Bell that was destroyed tears flooded her eyes. _Daisya oji-chan…_ She couldn't stop her tears from falling and she fell to the ground in a mess of emotions.

"No…no…not oji-chan…" more tears fell. She couldn't believe it, Daisya was gone.

"It seemed something happened," Reaper was intrigued by the sudden shift in her emotions. He figured someone was killed as he knew that Kuu could sense innocence. "I wonder who died." There was a sickly grin on his face. "Better yet, I wonder who killed that pitiful exorcist."

Kuu could feel her overwhelming sadness fading into something more dangerous: anger. She was devastated at Daisya's passing and she would have her revenge. The anger she felt only rose by the seconds that ticked by and she grabbed up her scythe. Before any of them were aware that she moved she had cut down one of the level three Akuma.

An amused grin tugged Reaper's lips when he saw Kuu. She looked completely different than how she was before. Her eyes were wild with unabashed rage and it transformed her persona from the cheery little girl to a heartless slayer. There was also a dark circular seal on her forehead and her scythe seemed to have gotten larger. It seemed almost twice her size with the blade glowing an eerie deep red colour.

 _It seems her powers were sealed,_ Reaper mused. His grin widened. _This will make killing her easier._

Kuu gripped her newly transformed scythe and dashed forward. She brought it down on the remaining level three but he dodged. It backed away from her, moving over to where his fallen comrade was slowly recovering.

"She has gotten stronger," Reaper voiced. "You'll need more power to beat her."

As if reading Reaper's mind the unharmed level three Akuma grabbed his partner and bit into him. It devoured the wounded and their bodies merged.

Kuu stood staring blankly at the cannibalistic act. She wanted to destroy them and every single thing that was the enemies to her friends. Her hands gripped the scythe tightly. She wouldn't let anyone who was involved in Daisya's death roam free.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

 _Hurry, hurry…_ Allen kept repeating the word in his mind. He had gotten a call from Komui and it sounded really urgent. Like _seriously_ urgent. According to him, Kuu's power's were rising and dropping so fast that it was disrupting the portal she left behind. Due to that it might close any minute now. He couldn't let it close. If it did it would take him close to five days to head to Japan by jet and by the time he reached it might be too late. He _needed_ to be there _now_. Kanda was on his way to Kuu's side but that still didn't lessen the anxiety he felt.

That wasn't all that made him as anxious as he did. Komui also told him that for some reason the innocence that was activated all over the world had suddenly disappeared. If that didn't spell suspicious he didn't know what did. There was something big going on and he was sure it had a hell of a lot to do with Kuu. Did the Earl and the Noah's actually arrange all of this so that they could lure Kuu out? If so, then why? Was Kuu that much of a treat to them?

"Damn it," he clenched his fist and rested his head on the closed window of the jet he was in. "Kuu, Kanda please be safe."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Something weird is going on," Lavi was resting in a lawn chair outside the hotel they were staying at. He stretched his legs out and rested his head on his hands. "Oi panda-jiji don't you– ouch!"

"Show respect to your elders!" Bookman growled as he retracted his hand. "I'll try and get into contact with Komui. You make go make yourself useful brat." He kicked Lavi out of the chair.

Lavi pouted but got up nonetheless. He hooked his hands behind his head and headed off in the direction of the desert. His bookman intuition was telling him that something was up and with the way things were going he was sure of it. _This must have to do with what the Earl said at that time._ He couldn't help but mull over the different scenarios and to figure out what exactly was the Earl's plan.

Suddenly his body went on high alert. His right hand trailed to his hammer that was strapped to his leg but he never got to touch it as a hand on his stopped him in his tracks. _How did he reach here so quickly?_ He internally cursed his lack of awareness. How could he let the enemy get this close to him without him knowing?

The hand on his felt familiar and he knew who it was without turning to see his face. He knew who it was who stood behind him. A sigh passed his lips and he closed his eye.

"I guess my hunch was right," he voiced. Before the person behind him could react, he elbowed back and placing a few distance between them. "You're one of them, a Noah…Tyki."

Tyki's gold eyes locked with Lavi's green one and he smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to find out, but I guess there's no hiding it anymore," he walked forward to Lavi but Lavi took a couple of steps back. "Lavi I won't hurt you."

Lavi scoffed. "Yeah, says a Noah who reeks of blood," he had his guard up. There was no way he was going to let Tyki sweet talk him into lowering his defenses. He was sure it would lead to his demise. "We're enemies. It's normal for us to hurt each other."

If possible the hurt in Tyki's eyes only increased. He felt conflicted. The Noah side of him knew that Lavi was the enemy and that he must kill him, but the other side of him and his heart couldn't lift a hand to hurt Lavi. He loved him. He loved him so much that it would cloud his judgment.

"Is that all we are to each other?" he asked taking a step closer to Lavi who backed away until he was trapped between Tyki and a dirt pyramid. "Weren't we something else in the past?" He was now before Lavi. "Weren't we madly in love with each other?" He reached out to touch Lavi's face. "I still am and I know you are too."

When Lavi felt that warm hand on his cheek he couldn't help the shiver that travelled all over his body. He was tempted to relent to the feeling but he fought it. _I'm an exorcist. I need to fight this._ He reached down to grab his hammer but Tyki's hand stopped him.

"We wouldn't have to fight each other if only that didn't exist," Tyki's grip on his hand tightened. "Lavi give up being an exorcist. Come with me." He leaned forward to kiss Lavi's lips, nipping at them softly before slipping his tongue inside.

Lavi couldn't believe he was making out with the enemy. He wanted to push Tyki back but at the same time he wanted to pull him closer. Could it be that the feelings he had for the curly haired Noah hadn't entirely disperse? Was it even possible that it had only gotten stronger? _No,_ he tried to snap himself out of it. _Don't be pulled in._ He managed to push Tyki back but it was halfhearted.

"Stop," he panted. His emerald jewel was hazed over with want but he shook his head to rid the feeling. "Stop this."

"You don't mean that do you?" Tyki's voice was a seductive purr. He attacked Lavi's lips again. "You don't need to be burdened by that gem. Just let go, leave the order and come with me."

Lavi was a hair's width away from giving in and saying yes but his bookman side stopped him. This time when he pulled away from Tyki he stared straight into his eyes. It wasn't easy to throw away one thing for another. He knew he couldn't throw away his comrades for his love. He couldn't do it no matter how much his heart begged him to.

"Would you give up being a Noah?" he asked taking Tyki by surprise. When Tyki only remained silent he sighed. "It's the same for me. I can't give up being an exorcist. Just like there are people counting on you, there are people counting on me and I can't let them down." He reached out to touch Tyki's right shoulder. "It's a sad fate, being enemies and…lovers."

Tyki was caught by surprise not only by what Lavi said but also by the surprise attack. Lavi pulled his hammer out of it holster and activated it. He used the massive hammer to knock Tyki back, and then stood in a battle stance.

"Right now we're enemies," there was a hint of hurt in his eye. "So fight me Tyki."

Pain flashed across Tyki's golden depths but he managed to keep it under control. He looked at Lavi's determined face and gave a small regretful smile.

"There's no avoiding it huh?" he said as he removed his top hat, revealing his holy marks. A swarm of dark butterflies appeared surrounding him. "Love between a Noah and an exorcist…I wonder if this is some sort of a cruel fate."

"Who knows," Lavi shifted his weight to his legs and adjust his grip on the handle of his hammer. "Maybe it is."

He was about to dash forward when the sound of his phone ringing made him pause. _What is it now?_ He contemplated letting it ring but decided against it. His eye cautiously watched Tyki as he reached into his exorcist coat to take out his cell phone. The caller id said 'Panda' so he had no choice but to answer.

"I'm gonna take this, you mind?" as he said this he flipped it open and answered, not caring if Tyki minded or not. "Sorry jiji I'm kinda busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"

" _You insolent brat! I have no time for your shenanigans! Return immediately there's an emergency!"_ Bookman's voice yelled over the speaker. _"We need to head to Japan."_

"Japan?" Lavi asked confused. _Why would we need to go there?_

At what Lavi said Tyki shook his head. "It has begun already huh," the butterflies surrounding him returned to his body. "So the plan was a success. The Dictator of Demise was lured out."

 _The Dictator of Demise?_ That caught Lavi's attention and he turned to face Tyki only to see him leaving. "Oi what do you mean by that?" he yelled chasing after the curly haired Noah. "Tyki answer me!"

Tyki didn't turn back. "Ask your superiors they'll know," he said. There was a sudden gust of wind and he disappeared.

Lavi gave a curse and deactivated his innocence. _Shit, I let a Noah get away._

" _Oi brat, are you there? Answer me!"_

Lavi quickly brought the phone to his ears. "Yeah, I'm here." _Who is this Dictator of Demise? Damn it, things are even worse than I originally thought._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kuu raised her scythe, blocking a thrust the level three delivered. She adjusted her hold and brought her scythe down but the level three dodged in time. It stepped back but Kuu was locked on it. She pulled her scythe back and brought it forward, missing the level three's head by only a few inches. It was getting frustrating, fighting such a battle.

Reaper watched with slight interest at the match. He wanted to see how the match would end. Would she lose? _No,_ he smirked. _She's too strong to lose. Yet she's not as strong as she was back then. This wouldn't have taken her anytime to finish up._ He wondered if she was holding back. _Could that be the case?_

When he saw the smile on her face it made it obvious. She was holding back. Though she hadn't fully awakened she still had the strength to lay waste to the level three she was fighting but she was holding back. Why?

"Innocence second opening!" Kuu raised her scythe and spun it. It glowed brightly and changed its form. The weapon seemed reduce its size into two smaller scythes. When the light dimmed Kuu had a pair of chain scythes in her hands. "Twin sickle."

She ran forward with the small scythes in both hands. The level three dashed forward to meet her head but before it could land a hit she disappeared. She reappeared behind it and the next thing it knew it was half way across the field from a kick she gave it. The level three skidded to a halt and got up but Kuu landed in its chest, forcing it to stay down. She raised the blades and quickly sunk them into the level three.

"Soul reap!" the blades glowed a dark red and she pulled them up. On the edge of the blades was the mangled soul belonging to the level three. She severed the chain attaching the soul to the level three and it disintegrated.

Reaper gave a low whistle. "Pretty dangerous attack there," his golden eyes strayed to the scythes in her hands. "That form actually allows you to separate the soul from the Akuma huh?"

Kuu didn't answer him. Instead she disappeared.

The smile never left Reaper's face and he pulled out his short swords, using them to block Kuu's attack. He made sure to stay away from the blades as they were also able to severe his soul from his body.

"I will defeat you," Kuu growled as she pulled back. She jumped back and threw one of the scythes forward, maneuvering it by the chain that it was attached to. "I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"

"You're the one who will cause the hurt," Reaper began in a sing song tone. "Just because of who you are. Dictator of Demise."

Kuu's body jerked when she heard the title. It seemed so familiar, yet at the same time it wasn't. Just like this place she was in. It held such a high level of nostalgia yet she couldn't remember a thing.

Reaper smile when he saw her conflicted expression. "Let me remind you," he reached forward and gripped her forehead.

Kuu was caught by surprise and was about to kick out when another pair of hands held on to her legs. _What the?_ She tried to use her scythe to slice the hands from her body but two more hands grabbed her. Before she knew it she was pinned to the ground with her hands and legs restrained.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling. But it was to no avail, the hands on her wouldn't relent.

"In order to kill you I have to revive your powers," Reaper's voice seemed to echo as if there was more than one of him speaking. "It's pretty tricky but it's the only way." _If I don't then your second exorcist DNA would just heal you._ "Let me remind you what you are."

His nails sunk into her forehead and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her eyes glowed brightly as images started flashing in her mind. She bucked and trashed under him but she couldn't move much as she was being held down by what it seemed like clones of Reaper. A black cross appeared on her forehead and her trashes ceased. She lay motionless and her innocence deactivated, returning to its dormant form.

The clones of Reaper disappeared and the original sat up. He took up his swords and spun them in his hands.

"The awakening has begun," he stopped twirling his swords and he positioned them at her heart. "I wonder who you'll awaken as. The Dictator of Demise or…?" He shrugged. "No matter I'll kill you before that happens."

He brought his swords down.

"Ningentou Hakke Tourou(1)!"

Reaper jumped up and flipped back as he dodged the attack that seemed to come out of nowhere. The eight powerful slashes tore at the nearby vegetation, rendering them into nothing. Though he managed to dodge the attack he managed to get hit with three out of the eight strikes.

"My, my, that was dangerous," his left hand took one of the attacks while the other two nicked his stomach. "But it's just like you my dear exorcist."

Kanda's dark eyes seemed to grow colder and harsher by the second. He had his Mugen: Ningentou(2) in his hands and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm his anger. His head was filled with so much rage and seeing Kuu lying down motionless like that was only making it worse. He was going to _murder_ that bastard.

"I will kill you," the words were not a threat but a promise.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: (1) Ningentou Hakke Tourou – eight flower praying mantis

(2) Mugen: Ningentou – two illusion blades

Ah wow, it's been awhile since I've written action scenes, so please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty…R&R…if you can…

Next Chapter: In God's Hands

Ja na

Kaos


	12. Default Chapter 11 In God's Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: so don't own…

Disclaimer: so don't own…

Warnings: language, violence, blood and gore, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: yeah yeah yeah…I'm on it…seriously I am!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 – In God's Hands

Allen had never seen the order as busy as it was now. All those who were involved with the school was up and about, rushing to gather data and the likes as they were trying to find an explanation as to what the hell was going on. He had been hurrying himself, since the time he arrived a few minutes ago and hasn't stopped running since then.

He turned the corner leading to the order room, moving as fast as he could. There was no time to waste, Kuu was in trouble and he needed to help her ASAP. Plus the portal could close any minute now. He pushed the door and rushed in; doing exactly what Komui told him over the phone. The small portal that was barely being kept open was before him. He ran in the direction of the portal, taking up the parcel that was on the table beside it and jumped in. Seconds later the portal closed.

"He barely made it," Komui said with a relieved sigh. He put his receiver and earpiece on, tuning in on Allen's frequency. "Kuu's powers are becoming unstable. I'll need Kanda-kun to stabilize her but with the way things are going, I wonder if he can…"

"Let's hope Allen can hold back that Noah so that Kanda can work on Kuu," Reever chimed in. "This is a crisis. If Kuu's power goes out of control it could mean the end of the world as we know it."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

 _Kill him, kill him, kill him!_ Kanda was seeing red. His attacks were fierce and vicious, leaving no room for his opponent to retaliate. He was aiming to kill and his slashes held the same malice as his eyes.

Reaper used his double short swords to block most of the attacks Kanda threw at him. He was amazed by the anger that was radiating off him in waves. It made him wonder what the cause was. _Could it be her?_ A smirk crossed his face when he saw that she was entering the final stages of having her seal released. _I'll keep sweetie here busy and after I kill her I'll take him back with me._ Once he had Kanda's full attention, he activated his ability, creating a clone in Kanda's blind spot. His clone edged closer to pierce Kanda but instead of connecting with flesh and blood there was a metallic clonk. An annoyed look creased his forehead when he saw that his attack was blocked by Allen.

"Made it in time," Allen had a small smile on his face. He pushed off the clone Reaper's sword and knocked him back. "Kanda take this!" he threw the package that he had to Kanda. "Komui told me you're the only one who can help Kuu."

Kanda caught the small package effortlessly. He jumped back from Reaper and opened it seeing a bunch of talismans. They were familiar, of course they were. These were the same talismans they used to repress Kuu's powers when they would go out of control. Teidoll wasn't there so it was up to him to stabilize her power.

"I'll keep this guy busy," Allen held his claw-like arm out in a defensive way. "Just see to it that Kuu is alright."

"Oi moyashi don't butt in," Kanda growled. He still wanted to rip Reaper from limb to limb. "I'm the one who's gonna kill him!"

Allen knew it would be like that. Kanda would want to annihilate the one who caused Kuu to be in such a state, but he didn't have time to deal with Kanda's bullheadedness. Kuu was in danger and her safety came before all else. That was a parent's job.

"Kanda chill out!" he yelled. His voice was as menacing as Kanda's. "Kuu's life is being threatened! I know you want to fucking kill this guy but right now Kuu needs your attention. Are you going to let her die?"

At that Kanda's blind anger seemed to die down and rationality dawned. He shook his head and focused on the talismans in his hands. If he didn't work fast the whole seal might come undone.

"It's going to take a while," he said as he hurried over to Kuu's side. "I guess I'll have to count on you."

Allen grinned. "Don't worry I'm on it."

"Do you think I'll let you undo what I've done that easily?" Reaper was not pleased at all. He held Kanda and Kuu in his sights, not even giving Allen the time of day. "It'll take a longer time if I have to do everything over again."

He made a move to where Kanda was putting the talismans around Kuu's gradually darkening body, but stopped a few inches before them as Allen blocked his path.

"You're dealing with me!" he yelled as he clawed forward.

Reaper dodged by flipping backwards. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Guess I'll have to kill you first."

"Let's see you try," Allen replied as he ran to meet him.

Kanda carefully placed the talismans on Kuu's forehead, forearms, wrists, legs and stomach. He rested his hands on the talisman that was on her stomach and concentrated. The procedure would require his complete attention or else it would fail. He cleared his mind, focusing on the incantations and chanted in a low voice. In a language that sounded completely foreign. The scribbles on the talismans glow an eerie gold colour and it seemed to brighten as Kanda's chants continued.

He focused on what he was doing, leaving the fighting up to Allen. Allen could take care of himself as he was keeping up with the Noah. But he didn't know how long that would last for. The Noah seemed as if he was just toying with the albino.

Reaper used his Clover Dice attack but Allen managed to dodge all the strikes. Just before Allen could land on his feet he rushed him, attacking him in the air. Allen's reaction was on spot. He twisted in midair, barely missing the sharp blades of Reaper's knives and then kicked out. His kick caught Reaper in his chest and the force of it had him flying back. Just as Reaper was about to collide in the bark of a tree he faded and disappeared.

Allen was surprised but not for long as another Reaper appeared before him just as he landed on his feet. He blocked the slash Reaper did with his innocence and knocked him back. _The hell?_ He staggered forward from the feeling of pain in his lower back. Just as he turned to see who attacked him, another wave of pain throbbed at his stomach. He pushed forward knocking the clone of Reaper back and turned to attack the one behind him, only to see that the clone was already gone.

Before he could fully comprehend what happened he was thrown forward from a powerful kick. He landed in a mess a few yards away, rolling until he came to a stop before a large tree. At least three clones of Reaper along with the original attacked. They were on point, allowing Allen very little opportunities to dodge or block. Allen got to his feet and dodged two out of the four slashes directed at him. One wounded his right leg and the other caught him across his back. He staggered a bit but managed to keep on his feet.

"Die already!" Reaper growled. The exorcist was really pissing his off. Why won't he just die? He created two more clones, making the fight six against one. But he was limiting it to that. If he separated anymore his powers would weaken.

"Like I'll just keel over and play dead," Allen replied as he blocked a thrust from one of the clones. He counterattack accordingly and grabbed one of the clones, sending him flying back into two. "I'm going to defeat you."

Reaper snorted at Allen's response. He twirled his short swords in his hands. A vicious smirk on his lips. _Time to get serious._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

"Give the message to all exorcists and the generals," Komui began. "They must return to the Order ASAP."

"Yes sir," Reever hurried to his station and he proceeded to send out the emergency summons to all exorcists.

Komui removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, feeling the fatigue of overworking himself. _No,_ he thought. _Everyone has been working even harder. A few days without sleep is nothing._ He placed his glass back over his eyes and opened them. They needed to find a way to get help to Allen, Kanda and Kuu. But he didn't know how they would be able to do that. Not even the fastest jet would get everyone to Japan in time. He clenched his fists. Sometimes he hated how utterly powerless he was.

"Supervisor Komui there's an incoming call from Bookman," Reever called out. He reached forward, clicking some keys on the keyboard. "I'm forwarding it to you."

"Please do," Komui clicked a button on his receiver. "Bookman?"

" _Komui, the enemy is after Kuu,"_ came Bookman's voice. _"Don't let her leave."_

"Too late for that actually," Komui replied with a sigh. "It's my fault she fell into their hands…I sent her on a mission. Damn if central gets wind of this they'll take Kuu away from Kanda-kun."

" _This is bad,"_ Bookman let out a deep sigh. _"The brat encountered a Noah and from what he managed to get from him, the Earl is after The Dictator of Demise. She's the only weapon the Order has to fight the Earl so my guess is they want her destroyed."_

Komui tried to digest the information. "That part of Kuu has been sealed a long time ago…and none of the scientists were able to remove that seal. Many died trying."

They remembered that. Both were a part of the research team who were trying to release her seal. That was also where Komui had first met Kanda. It had been nine years since Kuu was discovered in a tomb in Japan. Kuu or rather The Dictator of Demise was created way back in the nineteenth century as a tool to defeat the Earl. She was born a second exorcist with a mix of an unknown DNA. That much he knew.

From the research data that he was given then, it was suspected that Kuu was sealed after her fight with the Earl. No one knew why she was sealed and when they tried to unseal her using their methods it only managed to distort the seal. It also caused her to lose her memories and to have an unnatural growth. When he first met Kuu, her body was frozen in a fourteen year old form. But after the accident she reverted into a baby, who grew to be eight in two years. She was stuck at that appearance up till now. Only growing to her fourteen year old form once her innocence was activated.

" _The Earl and his Noah's possess knowledge far beyond our own,"_ Bookman said in a serious tone. _"They may know how to release the seal. We already don't know much about whom she is or what she's capable of when the seal has been broken."_

Komui nodded but when he realized Bookman couldn't see the gesture he replied. "Yes that is true, but her powers may become unstable if the seal is tampered with. Our only hope is that her memories return, that way she will be able to handle the excess power without destroying herself and everyone around her."

" _Who did you send out to retrieve her?"_

"Only Kanda-kun and Allen-kun were able to reach back before the portal closed," Komui replied. "I have fate in them."

" _The Destroyer of Time and a Second Exorcist created from the_ _Synthetic Disciple Project_ _of this era. A fine team,,"_ Bookman continued. _"Let's hope they all come back safely because if either one perishes, the order will lose a very important alley in fighting against the Earl."_

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Allen felt his strength rapidly leaving his body. He bit back the groan that attempted to spill from his lips when Reaper pierced his chest. Instead he pulled back from the sword and punched out. His attack missed and two Reaper clones came at him for the kill. He was losing too much blood as it is and his reaction time was slowing down considerably. _I can't lose…Kanda isn't done yet. If I fail he'll attack him and Kuu._ He tried to grab the Reaper before him but that Reaper faded into the air. When he stumbled from that attack the real Reaper grabbed his arm. _Damn it._

Reaper dispelled three of his clones and he used the power that returned to him to bend Allen's hand back in a way that didn't seem natural. There was a sickening crack when he pulled Allen's hand back. Allen fell to his knees in pain, blood dripping down his entire torso. He held his wounded arm but didn't get a chance to rest as Reaper grabbed his head and slammed it hard into the ground. Unfortunately the hit didn't knock Allen out cold but it did do a lot of damage.

 _Damn it moyashi!_ Kanda wanted to help but he couldn't leave his spot. If he did before he was finished completely suppressing Kuu's powers, her powers would go rouge just like it did that time nine years ago. And he couldn't let that happened. Her untamed powers utterly demolished the research lab back then and it might do the same now. _I need to hurry damn it…concentrate._ It was hard to concentrate when Allen needed his help.

Stars danced around Allen's vision and he tried to focus. His head hurt like fucking hell not to mention his body, but he refused to give in. He had to protect Kanda and Kuu so he couldn't give in yet. With that thought in mind he forced his limbs to move.

"Still struggling?" Reaper was amused at how persistent the exorcist was. He yanked Allen's head up only to slam it back into the ground with an inhumane force.

Allen felt as if his skull cracked upon impact. His body refused to move and he could feel himself lingering in and out of consciousness. He blanked out for a second but immediately regain his awareness. There was no way he would allow himself to pass out. Even if his innocence had deactivated he would still continue to fight.

"You'll just continue to fight but if I get rid of your weapon then you can't," there was a dark glint in Reaper's golden eyes. "Just like innocence can destroy us, we can destroy it."

Allen's gray eyes were dull and almost lifeless. He couldn't tell if he heard reaper but his innocence seemed to want to warn him. His life was in danger and so was the existence on his innocence.

Reaper released his last two clones and was at full power. He shoved Allen's face even more into the ground and brought his sword over Allen's left hand. With one clean slice, he severed Allen's left hand from his body.

The scream that ripped from Allen's throat when he felt his hand get sliced off was heart wrenching. Kanda almost lost his concentration when he heard it. He felt as if his heart stopped. Kuu's face scrunched up in a frown and he was certain even she had heard the scream. Without losing his concentration and not pausing in his chants, he turned to see if the moyashi was alright. His blood ran cold when he saw the scene. _No! Moyashi! Damn it! Damn it!_

Allen was unconscious, seemingly dead, on the ground in a pool of his own blood and Reaper was standing over his body with his severed left hand in his grasp. Reaper threw the hand up in the air and dealt it with multiple slashes. By the time the hand returned back to his grasp it was mincemeat. Only the innocence remained which was in the shape of the green gemlike cross. Reaper clenched his hand on the gem. There was resistance from it and it burned his hand middle but he managed to crush it in his grasp. He opened his palm and then sprinkled the dust on Allen's still form.

"Finally you stay down," there was a sinister smile on Reaper's face. He turned to face Kanda, smiling when he saw the heated glare that was directed at him. "Did that make you mad?" He walked towards Kanda. "Sorry but I'm gonna need to finish what I came here to do."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

It was dark and suffocating. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. The air around him was stifling and thick with the stench of death. Where was he? His eyes tried to slip open but the pain he felt kept them shut. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

 _So…weak…_ his body felt light as if it was merged with the air itself. Light and drifting. Was he even alive? He must be if he could still feel the pain. The unbearable pain that was burning on the left side of his body. It felt as if he was lingering on life and death. _Life or death? It feels more like death to me._ He wanted to just let go. Maybe then the pain would cease.

" _Coward."_

The darkness seemed to fade a bit and gray eyes struggle to open. Who was that? The voice didn't sound familiar yet at the same time it did.

" _Are you going to just give up?"_

He wanted to say 'no' but his mouth wouldn't move.

" _Don't you have things you want to protect? Get up!"_

 _I'm trying…_ oh god he was trying but he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move.

" _Stop making excuses,"_ the voice continued. _"Your power isn't that fickle. Tap into it."_

He remembered having his innocence destroyed that was right before his left hand was cut off. There was no more hope. His innocence was gone. How could he continue fighting when his innocence no longer existed?

" _It's not gone! Your innocence cannot be destroyed so easily,"_ the voice seemed to take on a physical form as he felt a hand on his shoulder. _"It wasn't fully developed but it can be now. Awaken its true form. You can do it. I'll help you."_

 _Who are you?_ That was the question he wanted to find out but the voice only chuckled.

" _It's too early for you to know of who I am,"_ the hand retreated and the person stood up. _"There's no time left. You must tap into your power and awaken Crowned Clown before it's too late. Don't let Eve be destroyed. You have to protect her Allen."_

The person faded back into Allen's consciousness. _Eve? Crowned Clown?_ He didn't understand. Did he have some sort of hidden power somewhere deep inside him? And who was that voice. Who was Eve? What was Crowned Clown? There were so many questions he needed an answer to. He managed to crack his eyes open. His vision was blurry but soon he could focus and he saw Reaper making his way to where Kanda and Kuu were. The words of the voice said before echoed into his mind.

" _Don't you have things you want to protect?"_

Yes he did. He had a lot of things he wanted to protect and he would be damned if he let his most precious persons get hurt. With his determination steeled he concentrated. The voice was right, his innocence wasn't gone; he could feel it in the air. It was there just in a shapeless form, circling around him like a mist. He weakly raised the bloodied stump that was his left hand. _Innocence…I need your help. I must protect Kanda and Kuu. Please lend me your strength._

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Kanda internally cursed. His anger was tempting to blow his concentration to bits but he couldn't help it if it did, he was pissed. He was really pissed and most of the anger was directed at himself and his apparent powerlessness. How could he let that happen to Allen? The question was, why didn't he help Allen when he was in trouble? He couldn't help Allen when he needed help the most. _Kuu needed you. You had to suppress her powers._ The rational voice in his head was right but that didn't change the fact that he was still pissed.

Reaper came closer to where he was but he couldn't lift a finger to do anything. He had to keep his thoughts on suppressing Kuu's powers. It would only take a short while and then he would be done. Just a few more minutes and he could leave Kuu's side. When he could he would direct ten times his anger on that bastard. He would _murder_ him for what he did.

"Even after your comrade fell by my hand you're still persisting on stopping her powers from leaking out?" Reaper had an amused smile on his face. "Such cold heartedness! I love it!" He stood before Kanda with his swords above his head. "You'll heal despite what I do right? So I won't hold back."

 _Shit I need more time._ Just a few more minutes but it seemed to long as Reaper's blades would pierce his flesh any second now. He didn't let the attack deter his goal. _I've to endure that attack…it's just a few more. Just a bit more and I'll be done._ His eyes fluttered close and he directed all his attention to the talisman he held at Kuu's stomach. Her complexion had returned to normal. Only the black cross on her forehead remained.

Kanda expected to feel pain from the sharp metal of Reaper's blades forcing their way into his body but he didn't feel anything. _Did he pull back?_ That didn't seem possible as that Noah would do no such thing. Something must have interrupted him, but what? He cracked his eyes open only to see a silver masquerade mask with a clear white cape before him. _What is that?_

The mask seemed to smile when it turned to face Kanda. It then sped towards Reaper, dodging all his strikes.

"What the hell is that?" Reaper tried to break the stupid thing but it kept eluding him. It just wouldn't stay still.

The white cloak that was attached to the mask seemed to come alive. It extended liked straps, attaching to Reaper's limbs and lifted him in the air. After spinning him around for awhile it tossed him in the opposite direction of where Kanda and Kuu were. Reaper landed in a heap among the trees, breaking down three that collapsed on him. The mask seemed pleased at its work and it smiled, turning his attention to his master. It sauntered over attaching itself to the arm that it belonged to.

Kanda followed the mask with his eyes, watching in surprise as it attached itself to Allen's body. _The moyashi, he's alright._ He didn't understand why he was as relieved as he felt. Did he really care that much about the moyashi?

There was a bright glow that only seemed to brighten as the seconds passed. Kanda had to close his eyes from the light so that it didn't leave any repercussions on them. When the light faded he managed to open his eyes, shocked – yet relieved – at what he saw.

Reaper took that exact moment to push his self from the debris. He kicked the broken tress off him with an enraged look in his eyes. His golden eyes scanned the area for any sign of that damn mask but what he saw made his already bad mood even worst.

Allen was on his feet with his left hand restored. If that wasn't bad enough, it had taken on a different form. It looked so much different than it was before, completely modified. His left hand had evolved into a smaller version of its prior self. The hand itself was dark and his finger resembled long metal-like claws. At the place where his cross-like shaped innocence rested was a silver cross. And to top it off the white cloak and mask became a form of clothing. It covered his body like a long hooded fur shawl. While the mask slept under his chin, acting similar to a button for his coat. The modified innocence gave Allen the appearance of a joker from a pack of playing cards.

"You're still alive?" Reaper was livid. He knew he destroyed that innocence so how the hell was it still attached to that exorcist's arm. "I guess I'll have to kill you again and make sure you're dead this time."

Allen clenched and unclenched his left hand. His innocence felt so much lighter, more flexible, and so complete. Was this power sleeping inside him all this time? He turned to face Reaper. Their fight would not go the way he thought it would. He would make sure of it.

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: finally Allen gets the completed version of his innocence! It's how I expected it would go when I started this story – minus the voice in his head part, who I'm sure you all know who it was. Well I'm off to start the next chapter…hopefully it's done on time…I can only hope right? R&R if ya wanna.

Next Chapter: Crowned Clown

Ja na

Kaos


	13. Default Chapter 12 Crown Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's been years but…I still don't own…

Disclaimer: it's been years but…I still don't own…

Warnings: language, violence, blood and gore, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: I _need_ to finish this story…I mean seriously it's the first ever fanfiction that I started writing…and it deserves to be completed. I know you all would love to see the end. Well thank you all for still liking this, even if its conclusion is seriously overdue…

P.s. I'm making it a priority to ensure that I have something for you lovely readers to enjoy every week. So you might notice that I update weekly but it might be a different story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Crowned Clown

Allen attacked with sure precise strikes, making sure that each blow hit its target. He raised his hand and gave a wide slash, using his 'Edge End' attack. Reaper jumped back to avoid the silver crosses but as he did that he couldn't avoid the white cloak. Allen's 'Clown Belt' seemed to have a mind of its own as it grabbed on to Reaper's leg, pulled him towards him.

"Damn you exorcist!" Reaper cursed. He sunk his swords into the ground, stopping his movement. "I'll fucking _kill_ you!"

Immediately, three of his clones separated from his body and dashed towards Allen. They pulled out their short swords and attacked him with wild slashes. Allen tried his best to dodge all the strikes. He was doing well until another one of Reaper's clown attacked him in his blind spot.

"That was close," he barely missed the strike that would have pierced right through his left shoulder. When he avoided the hit his hold on the real Reaper slackened and he got free. "You Noahs just don't know when to quit."

"And you exorcists are like cockroaches. You just keep coming back," Reaper snarled. He got up and his clowns disappeared. "Looks like I'll have to take you out at full power." A smirk crossed his lips. "Be grateful exorcist, you'll be the first to witness my true form. I am Kira Reaper and I represent the 'Insanity' of Noah!" his smirked seemed to morph into something more grotesque and crazed. "Fall prey to my madness!"

Dark aura surrounded him and his from his body black mist oozed. The darkness enveloped him as he transformed into something more frightening.

 _What's with this power?_ Kanda thought looking at the dark haze with a sense of dread. He could feel an incredible power and he was worried about letting Allen fight on his own.

A dark leg stepped forward from the mist and Allen wasn't given a chance to defend himself as he was sent sailing half way across the clearing. He collided with a line of trees, crashing down four of them. Dirt blew up around him and when it cleared he was no where to be seen.

 _Where's the moyashi?_ Kanda thought worried. He was alerted to a loud crash to his left and he turned in that direction. There he saw Allen standing face to face with some _thing_. That was the only way he could describe what he saw. Reaper looked completely different, almost hideous.

The spikes of jet black hair were even more intense, reminding Kanda of a porcupine. He was completely cloaked black as if he was the darkness itself. Not to mention he seemed to be gliding as his feet never touched the ground. The crosses on his forehead appeared as if they were bleeding black blood and it contrasted greatly against his deathly pale skin as it dripped down his face in a sort of pattern. His teeth were sharp and jagged like a shark's and lastly his eyes…they were wild with unsuppressed madness. It made anyone looking in them freeze up with fear.

"Well then exorcist," his voice was coarse and it scraped against their ears like a chipped knife blade. "Lets play~"

He vanished, reappearing before Allen with such a speed that Kanda almost didn't see the movement. But Allen was prepared. He countered the blade Reaper thrust his way with ease and then kicked forward to land a hit on Reaper's lower stomach. Reaper saw the attack coming and jumped back just in time to avoid it. He dashed forward the minute he landed and Allen met him with a thrust of his own.

They put their all into the attack and when they met, an explosion was caused. The blast caused a huge pile of dust and dirt to flare up and the center where the two met was completely hidden by the debris. Two objects flew from the blast in opposite directions. Smoke covered them but when that dissolved the form of Allen and Reaper were made out.

Allen sunk his innocence claws into the ground and used it as an anchor to slow his movement. He slid to a stop before he could collide into the thick foliage of trees. Reaper used his twin short swords to cushion his impact. When he skidded to a stop he pulled his swords out and immediately dashed towards Allen. Allen got up too and stood his ground, waiting for Reaper's attack. The ground trembled when his claw and Reaper's swords collided.

Kanda felt the aftershock from the waves of power they release and it stunned him. It reminded him of the time Kuu's power went out of control. But the way they went at it, throwing hits after hit, scarring the earth with their might. They were almost like titans raging war. The power both displayed could probably tear the land apart.

Kuu jerked and he brought his attention back to her. The cross on her forehead dimmed and disappeared.

 _It's done._ Kanda thought relieved. Kuu's powers were finally suppressed. He wasn't going to let Allen take all the good parts. Now he could help. He got up and staggered a bit when he was on his feet. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. He felt drained. It had taken a bit out of him to reverse what Reaper had done. For him to use the talisman a bit of his stamina was used as leverage.

 _Damn it…_ he internally cursed. There was no way he could be of help in his weakened state. He gritted his teeth and got up. But, he wouldn't let that stop him. He needed to show that Noah his 'gratitude' for taking care of Kuu.

"Kanda wait," Allen kicked Reaper and flipped to his feet. He used his Crown Belt to grab Reaper in midair and toss him a few meters back. When Reaper collided with the foliage and was a few feet away from them he turned to Kanda. "Let me take care of him. Lavi and Bookman will be here any minute now, take Kuu to the pick-up point."

"No," Kanda picked up Mugen. "I'm staying to fight. I don't need you to protect me moyashi."

Allen would have loved to counter that statement but they didn't have time to be arguing. When he saw Reaper emerging from the rubbles, he knew he didn't have enough time. He needed to get Kanda and Kuu somewhere safe, but Kanda was being so damn stubborn.

"I know you don't need my protection, but Kuu does," he blocked an attack from a shadow creature Reaper summoned and pierced forward, reducing it to a black mist. "Kuu needs our protection. So get her out of here. I'll join you after I'm done with this guy."

Reaper smirked. "Oh?" his smirk widened and a wild look appeared in his eyes. "No one is getting away from me!" His pupils shrunk and his appearance gave him a look of pure insanity. "No one!"

The earth shook and from the ground came a barrage of those dark shadow creatures. They took Reaper's form but were completely black, making it unable to distinguish their faces. Their eyes glow an eerie red and they snarled, focusing their attention on both Kanda and Allen.

Allen clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Damn it."

Kanda pulled out Mugen from its sheathe and reactivated his Ningentou, holding the two blades in his hands. He surveyed the creatures surrounding him with cold disposition.

"No way out other than to fight," he said as he stood in his battle stance.

"I guess so," Allen didn't want Kanda to fight but there was no other way. He retreated to Kanda's side. "We have to protect Kuu."

Kanda spared Allen a quick glance. "That goes without saying."

They stood their ground waiting for Reaper to strike. Kuu was behind them, out cold, against a bark of tree. She wasn't in any position to move and they had to concentrate on their fight while protecting her at the same time. It was a bit harder than they thought.

Reaper and his shadow emissaries attacked. They tried to draw Allen and Kanda's attention away from Kuu using the confusion of their numbers, but Allen and Kanda attacked accordingly, matching each other move for move. When Allen attacked, Kanda defended and vice versa. They were in perfect synchronization with their attacks and soon only three of the shadow creatures remain.

"Damn you exorcists!" Reaper was seeing red. He didn't like that they were defeating his clones so easily. As his anger rose it caused his sclera fade to black. His whole body seemed to twitch and he dropped to his knees. Darkness erupted from his body and he gripped his head as he growled. Around him, the dark creatures seemed to multiply.

Allen and Kanda stepped back as the aura surrounding Reaper felt heavier and thick with malice. The darkness hung in the air, seeping the life from the surrounding area. It gave power to his shadow clones.

"What's going on?" Allen questioned. His eyes were trained on Reaper, who seemed to be undergoing another transformation.

Before Kanda could answer another voice echoed in the clearing.

"Child bearing the scars of Noah's insanity. Cease this at once."

Their attention was turned to Kuu, who although was still unconscious, was speaking in a voice unfamiliar to them. There was a dark pentagram on her forehead that seemed to get duller until it finally disappeared. She opened her left eye and to their surprise it was gold, like a Noah's.

Reaper noticed her and a dark smile tugged his lips. "You're finally awake."

Kuu's skin tone darkened to something akin a Noah's though she looked paler. A set of crosses appeared on her left side. One appeared on her forehead, another on her eye –like a clown mark, one on her cheek and lastly one on her neck. They bled dark blood similar to Reaper's. It practically covered the left half of her face.

"Begin boot…selecting data…" Kuu continued in a faraway voice. "Memories…thirty percent…power level…sixty percent…" she got up and glided to where Reaper was on his knees. The dark clones faded upon her presence. "Agility…seventy percent…complete reboot…fifty five percent…"

Allen and Kanda tried to stop her but some sort of force field prevented them from touching her. The banged against the invisible wall, trying to force their way in.

"Adjusting to surroundings…" Kuu continued in a dull voice. She looked down at Reaper with her gold eye. "Child of Noah." Recognition flickered in her eyes. "My mission…destroy the Earl and his followers. You must be silenced. The Order commands this…"

Reaper smirked and reached out, grabbing Kuu by her neck. "You want to destroy me? Eh Dictator of Demise!"

"Kuu!" Allen and Kanda tried to reach her but damn it the force felid was preventing them. They increased their attacks, hoping that they could break through.

Kuu shook her head and reached out to touch Reaper's cheek. She didn't seem uncomfortable with Reaper's hand gripping her neck tightly. "Rest, child." She turned her head to look at Allen. "You may proceed bearer of Crown Clown."

Before Allen knew what happened he was face forward on the ground. He had no idea how he crossed the barrier but he wasn't going to question it. Kuu needed his help. He hurried to Kuu's side.

"Why you!" Reaper glared at Kuu, seeing that she allowed Allen to pass. He decided that he would kill Allen first and then deal with Kuu afterwards. With that thought in mind he attempted to summon more of his shadow creatures but then eyes widened in shock. He couldn't move! _She used paralysis on me!_

"Use Crown Clown, extract the genes…"Kuu continued. Her gold eye trained on Allen "Destroy the Noah that resides in his body."

Allen didn't know what Kuu was talking about but for some reason his hand felt like it was burning. He reached for his innocence and it suddenly glowed. The innocence separated from his body, transforming into a large sword with a black cross at the center. He looked at the weapon in his hand, shocked at his innocence's altered form.

"Now," Kuu called. Her voice was urgent. "Attack."

He didn't need anymore persuasion. Allen thrust forward, piercing Reaper in the back.

A pain filled scream ripped from Reaper's throat. Dark red veins traveled over his body from the point of the thrust. He released Kuu and tried to pull away from the sword but it was too late. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He collapsed to his knees and the hit the ground face forward. His eyes were wide open but he was unconscious.

Allen watched as the darkness faded from his body, leaving him in his original form. But even then he seemed to change also. His sickly gray skin tone faded back to a creamy caramel colour and his thick black hair became a golden blond. The crosses or 'holy marks' disappeared from his forehead. His eye colour dimmed until it became blood red.

"That guy…he's Kira," Allen realized once all the distinguishing features of a Noah faded. A volley of questions flooded his mind. Did that mean the ones he met before are all Noahs? Wait so that meant Lavi's ex Tyki is a Noah? Did Lavi even know?

"Kuu!" Kanda hurried over to her side as the force field seemed to disappear. He caught her before she could fall forward.

"Rest…my programs have not fully been awakened…I must rest…restoration is only fifty seven percent…" Kuu looked up, staring at Kanda with her one gold eye. A small smile crossed her face. "I'm glad you're not hurt…mother."

She glowed and when the light dimmed, Kuu was a small baby in Kanda's arms.

"Kuu…" Kanda held her like she was precious, and she was.

"Kanda!" Allen hurried to their side. "How's Kuu?" He looked down and was shocked to see a baby in Kanda's arms. "A…baby?"

"She's regenerating," Kanda replied, getting up. It seemed Kuu's seal was broken but he had managed to help suppress her powers. This time though when she woke up, he didn't know what would happen. Would she be the same girl he helped take care of when he was only nine or would she be someone completely different? Either way he didn't care. Kuu was his precious daughter. "The last time something like this happened she was asleep for three days."

"So now we have to wait until she wakes," Allen voiced. He looked to where Reaper was passed out. "What should we do with him?"

"My, my, look at this mess."

A sudden chill filled the air and Kanda turned. His eyes widened and fear gripped his heart like a vice grip. There was suddenly another Noah there and he had his hand right through Allen's chest. Neither knew where this new enemy popped out from.

Allen looked at the man before him with wide eyes. "You're…Tyki."

Tyki smiled. "Ah so you remembered me, shounen," he pushed his hand deeper in Allen's chest. "I can feel your heart beating in my hand. Shall I quiet it down?" His smile disappeared when he saw the sword in Allen's hand. _That sword…it looks like the Count's._

Fear flickered for a moment in Allen's eyes but then he willed himself to calm down. Tyki's hand was indeed in his chest but he didn't feel any pain. Only when he spoke about stopping his heart did it start pounding errantly.

"Tyki you meanie~!" Road ran out from a small door that materialized out of nowhere. "Stop picking on Allen!"

The small girl startled Allen. He thought he'd never see her again. That girl who commanded Akuma. "…Road?"

"Allen~" Road pushed Tyki back and jumped in Allen's arms. "I missed you~!"

Kanda watched in shock as Allen was smothered by the little girl called Road. He felt annoyed watching them interact and before he could catch himself, he attacked Road with Mugen.

Road jumped back just as Mugen's blade came close to her. She placed a few distance between them, watching in amusement as Kanda stood before Allen. He had Mugen in his left hand as he held Kuu with his other. Rather than looking fierce, he looked cute with the baby in his arms.

"Who's that?" a frown crossed Road's face when Kanda attacked. She didn't know who he was to Allen but she had a pretty good guess by the way he acted. "Allen how mean! You took another lover besides me?"

Allen didn't know whether to feel fearful, appalled or hopeful at what Road said. He felt fearful because Kanda might retaliate by being called his lover. Appalled that Road had called her self his lover. And hopeful that the reason Kanda attacked was because he was really jealous.

"I won't hand Allen to anyone!" Road declared with a stubborn pout. Suddenly an array of spiked multicoloured twisted candles surrounded her. She looked at Kanda with a mix of sadistic glee and jealousy. "Allen is mine!"

*Bonk*

Tyki knocked her gently on her head. "We aren't here to start a fight," he reminded her.

Road pouted some more but she didn't complain. The candles seemed to disappear all around her and she turned away from Kanda, frowning slightly.

"This doesn't mean that I'm handing over _my_ Allen to you," she hand her hand across her chest.

"Who's yours?" Allen muttered, rolling his eyes. The only person he wanted to stick a claim to him is Kanda.

Tyki walked over to Reaper's unconscious form. "You did quite a number on our dear family member." When he touched his body his eyes widened. He looked at Road with a serious glint in his eyes. "We need to get him to the Count immediately."

Road expression became serious as well. Tyki stooped down to pick up Reaper. When he got back to his feet, he frowned as Allen was standing before him.

"You're not leaving here that easily," he declared, brandishing his sword.

Tyki's frown seemed to deepen when he look at the sword. He wanted to know why that exorcist possessed the same weapon as the Count. But now wasn't the time. They had to get Reaper to the Count right away. As something didn't feel right.

"I'd love to stay around and play but right now I'm currently busy," he replied. "Please excuse us."

Just then a loud whirr sounded overhead. Allen looked up thinking it must be the Noahs' getaway vehicle but at the confused look on Tyki's face he thought otherwise. He made out a familiar blur of red dropping out of the helicopter that hovered overhead.

A smile crossed his face when he realized who it was. "Lavi!"

Tyki twitched at the sound of his name. He looked out, seeing Lavi as he landed gracefully on the ground. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, knowing that he had to fight his love.

"Yuu leave them to me and Allen, go somewhere safe with Kuu," Lavi said the minute his feet touched the ground. "Allen lets go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Allen got in a battle stance.

Tyki shook his head. "I'm sorry but we'll be taking out leave now."

"You're not escaping!" Lavi charged forward. His hammer grew so big that it practically blocked the sun overhead. He brought the hammer down on the curly haired Noah.

The earth shook from the force of the blow and dust blew up all around. Lavi's hammer reduced its size. It was still a bit large but not large enough to crack the earth. Allen half expected Tyki to be crushed under the weight of the hammer but when the smoke cleared neither Tyki nor Reaper was no where to be seen.

Lavi was on the offensive.

"I don't want to fight you Lavi," Tyki's was suddenly before Lavi.

"When did you!" Lavi was startled at how fast Tyki appeared before him, especially when carrying an unconscious person. He raised his hammer to defend himself but Tyki held on to his hand.

"Lavi…" his eyes were filled with pain. He sincerely didn't want to fight him.

"Tyki lets go!" Road called.

His gold eyes only darkened more. "I'm sorry, love…"

He released Lavi's hand and jumped back just as Lavi swung his hammer. Lavi glared at him and he closed his eyes. _Lavi…_ He opened them and turned to Road who stood before a heart shaped door that materialized out of nowhere.

"Stop!" Lavi called chasing after Tyki.

In that moment it reminded Tyki of the time he left. Of when Lavi pleaded for him to not go. He gritted his teeth and followed Road through the weird door. When they entered it disappeared. The last thing Lavi saw was Tyki's sad expression and his lips mouthing the words 'I love you.'

He fell to his knees on the spot Tyki disappeared. "Shit," he cursed, pounding his fist into the ground. "I let him escape again. Damn it!"

"Lavi…" Allen didn't know what to say. And he knew saying 'sorry your ex is on the bad side' would just get him a fist to the face. So he upped for saying. "Let's head back to the Order."

Lavi looked up with a worn out look on his face. He tried to smile but it only came out as forced. "Yeah…"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

Komui had been frantic when they had gotten back. He had Kuu rushed off to the infirmary the minute they landed on the school grounds. Allen and Kanda were whisked off to get bandaged and Lavi disappeared the minute they arrived. But he came back in time for the meeting. Right now they were in the Order room with the other exorcist and generals, briefing each other on the situation they encountered.

Allen had met some of the exorcist before but there were a few in the room that he didn't know. They were introduced to him. The one who looked almost like a vampire with spiky black hair and even darker onyx eyes was Arystar Krory. He knew Noise Marie as he was Kanda's older brother and the lady beside him with the curly brunette hair and kind russet eyes was his wife Miranda. But this was the first time he was meeting the two face to face. He looked around realizing that along with Kuu, Daisya was missing.

"Hey Komui– "

Before he could voice his question Kanda beat him to it. "Oi where's Daisya?"

The room was silent and Allen didn't know why. Was there something the two of them didn't know? Teidoll burst out crying. If that was any indication that something was wrong, what Komui said just confirmed it.

"…I'm sorry Kanda-kun but…Daisya-kun…he went down in battle…" Komui had a tight look on his face as he said this. As if he was used to be the bearer of bad news.

 _Daisya…died?_ Allen couldn't believe it. He heard about exorcists dying but it really hit you hard when you knew them personally. So far he'd know that six exorcists and a general had died. Two of which he had a pretty good relationship with. The exorcist Suman Dark and the general Kevin Yeegar. They were like mentors to him.

And now Daisya was gone too? It already felt weird knowing that he would no longer be there. He remembered seeing him alive and well in the morning before they went on their missions. Thinking that he would never see him again made him feel…strange. Daisya was like a big brother to him. _A big brother…_ he internally cursed. If he felt like that then Kanda must be feeling worst, after all he was his younger brother. He spared a glance in Kanda's direction. Kanda didn't look any different after hearing the bad news but he knew otherwise.

By the way Kanda's jaws tightened, how he gripped the edge of the couch in a vice grip and the way his eyes seemed to mist over, Allen could tell Kanda was indeed feeing the pain of loosing his brother. Even though he wasn't openly showing the emotion or action, Kanda wanted to cry.

"The Order has decided to hold his funeral right away to prevent him from becoming an Akuma…" Komui was consoling his sister as he spoke. Lenalee cried openly for the lost of her dear friend. "Also there is another matter we must discuss…this concerns Kuu and Allen you Allen-kun."

Allen didn't know why he was involved but he guessed it must have been about his innocence, which he found out was called 'Crown Clown.' He had told Komui what had happed in his report but had left out the voice in his head. It was too early to speak about who that person was. Rather yet, he was unsure who the person was himself and didn't want to speak about something he didn't know a thing about. He had written it off as a manifestation of his will to fight and it would remain that way.

"The seal on Kuu has been released," Komui continued. Beside him, Lenalee had gotten control of her tears and was just sobbing softly. "This awakening will be different than what happened nine years ago…and my guess is that she may no longer be our 'Kuu.'"

That caught Allen's attention. "What do you mean Komui?"

Komui rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The consciousness 'Kuu' was born for incompletely removing the seal. Now that it's fully removed–"

"'Eve' will awaken," a familiar voice interrupted.

All eyes were on the new comer at the door. Allen's eyes widened when he saw who it was. He thought the man was half way across the world, hiding from the Order. But there he was, standing at the door in his exorcist coat like he was proud to be in it.

"Shishou?"

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

A/N: I was determined to post this no matter what. So there might be some typo, spelling error or mistaken/missing words cause did not read it over [not like it would matter if I did cause I can't spot my own mistakes] please bear with it…also I'm shamelessly begging for the assistance of a full time beta. I want to edit all the stories I have posted and the ones I will post. So anyone wants to take up the job? I have someone checking Domineering Hearts but…my other stories are in need of some help too. Tatsutete onegai~ Well then, hopefully next chapter won't take too long, seeing that my aim is to update _a_ story every week. Let's hope I can keep that schedule ne? R&R if ya wanna k~

Next Chapter: Project 'Eve'

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
